Guerra Cristal
by Kyriss
Summary: Un Fan Fic inspirado en el futuro de la guerra contra el Rey Sombra. Tragedia, muerte, perdida. Cuando lo unico que llega a quedar es, esperanza.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Un antiguo mal ha vuelto. El imperio de Cristal, una antigua civilización que existio des de hace siglos. Esta había desaparecido por mil años y en su regreso trajo consigo a un tirano poderoso y peligroso, El Rey Sombra, quien no tardo en esclavizar a los habitantes del imperio para inicar una guerra contra Equestria, causando una ruptura en esta tierra.

Por una decisión estratégica, "Primera División", Equestria fue dividida, primero en 2, los habitantes han sido evacuados de las ciudades cercanas al imperio, para evitar su expansión de tropas. Los evacuados tomaron lugar en los llamados asentamientos por su seguridad. Pero el rey era implacable, sus tropas habían crecido, y no se sabe de dónde había sacado tantas, las suficientes para hacer retroceder las fuerzas de Equestria. Los sobrevivientes fueron llevados a las tierras que todavía tenían en su dominio.

La guerra después de su primer choque, han sido registradas más de 100.000 perdidas en ambos bandos. Equestria necesitaba seguir combatiendo, entonces realizo "La Segunda División" partiendo Equestria en cuatro sectores. Todos añadían soldados, individualmente, uno se encarga de abastecer de alimentos a todos los sectores, otro importa y exporta recursos. Acero por ejemplo, este material era usado por el tercer sector que fabricaba armas y armaduras. El ultimo se basaba mas en el reclutamiento de nuevas tropas periódicamente y también su entrenamiento. Como una base.

La guerra ya lleva 5 años, manteniendo a raya al imperio, hubieron bajas, en estos años fueron registradas más de 700.000 perdidas y 10.000 desaparecidos o prisioneros de guerra. Esto por parte de ambos bandos. Y también se perdieron 3 de las ciudades importantes de Equestria, Trottingham, Las Pegasus, y Hooffington. El tiempo hiso que algunos Equestrianos perdieran la esperanza, entonces se entregaban al rey sombra. Él había establecido su régimen, en base de mentiras, pero esto ningún pony lo sabe, se basa en que los que se rindan y se entreguen tendrían paz y tranquilidad, debido a la "inminente victoria" que la tenía segura.

Pero cuando terminara esta guerra, ¿cuándo el rey muera quizás? No lo creo él es inmortal. O ¿Cuándo unos valientes guerreros con habilidades extraordinarias aparezcan? Nadie lo sabe. Pero las esperanzas se mantienen fuertes en Equestria. Y con el liderazgo de la princesa, se espera una larga guerra.

La guerra Cristal: I


	2. I: La vida en la guerra

Capítulo I

La vida en la guerra

EQUESTRIA

* * *

Es el atardecer en Equestria y en el concilio de guerra; un condecorado lugar del palacio en Canterlot, una mesa central, los vitrales con sus distintivas y atrayentes formas, y los estandartes rojos alrededor simbolizan la bandera de Equestria con las siglas " _Natus est in Celestia Vinci"_ Nacidos para vencer en Celestia.

Este concilio se realiza cada mes sin falta, para tomar registros y nuevas estrategias frente a los constantes cambios que presentan los métodos del Rey Sombra para intentar penetrar las defensas Equestrianas. Esto no se puede permitir, las fuerzas del Rey son cada vez más grandes e incluso no atacado ciudades recientemente, pero su extraña inactividad preocupa a los delegados de los principales sectores.

Reunidos se encuentran los 4 generales principales de cada sector, los 4 dignatarios encargados de controlar cada uno de sus sectores designados, además del alto comandante; prácticamente el segundo al mando en Equestria, un gran corcel blanco, pegaso de crin celeste, lleva puesta su pechera dorada con marcas de batalla, él se ganó un gran respeto en Equestria por ser alguien justo pero también fuerte e intrépido, los ponys creían que era hijo de sangre de Celestia debido a su parecido, pero nunca hubo una prueba merecedora de la creencia de todos, así que esto quedo en el pasado y solo lo llamaron Sultán _"El Libertador Cerúleo"_ , lucho con gran valor en las batallas, rescato a muchos ponys y logro recuperar Dandelien, una ciudad cerca al mar, estas y muchas otras son sus proezas, alguien de gran confianza.

Y la princesa Celestia, radiante con su armadura dorada de múltiples partes; los tiempos hacen cambiar a cualquiera incluso a la princesa misma, los habitantes de Equestria, sus hijos, ella siempre los considero sus hijos, pero tenía que ver morir a muchos durante las guerras, con gran dolor se vio obligada a luchar junto a sus ejércitos, ya que no había más remedio, los ponys capturados por el rey sombra jamás volvían a ser los mismos y ni el mejor mago podía revertir lo que el Rey sombra les hacía, entonces decidió pelear.

Todos empezarían a discutir sobre nuevos planes, sobre registros de bajas, el recuento de los ingresos, la comida, los habitantes. La palabra es tomada por la delegada del sector alimenticio, que abastece a todos del alimento necesario, es una yegua gris de melena amarilla y de ojos bizcos, usa una chamarra marrón. Muchos dudaron de la capacidad de esta pony para dirigir un sector tan importante como el alimenticio, pero la palabra de Celestia es ley, así que todos se conformaron. Nadie sabe por qué la eligió, pero no les importo ya que cumple con su deber perfectamente.

—Los terrenos fértiles se están agotando princesa, las manzanas que se cultivan ya no son tan _jugosas_ para el deleite de los habitantes y muchos están cuestionando los métodos de cultivo y empiezan a levantar calumnias, la necesitad de nuevos terrenos se hace más grande. Exijo una ampliación para continuar con la producción de calidad. —Su tono seguro, hace que cualquiera ignore sus ojos, y sea intimidado por su firmeza.

La princesa le responde. —El sector alimenticio se encuentra cerca de un establecimiento enemigo, tendríamos que expulsarlos, para poder expandir el terreno. Capitán Sailor Sun, como van las vigilancias en esa zona. —Ella mira a el capitán delegado de esa zona.

Es un pegaso alto de pelaje verde oscuro y la crin no se puede ver debido a su casco gris.

—Los equipos de patrulla y exploración no reportaron ningún cambio, Princesa. Todo parece ser normal, aunque se mantuvieron muy silenciosos, al igual que todos. Anteriormente solían enviar batallones para intentar tomar el pueblo cercano que es Ponyville, nunca pudieron atravesar nuestras defensas. —Dijo con todo respeto.

—Muy bien, conozco ese establecimiento, no es tan grande por lo que recuerdo, tal vez si intentamos recuperar ese territorio bastará para tener el espacio suficiente y continuar con la producción de alimentos. Bien, entonces ordenare un equipo de ataque para tomar el territorio. Así solucionaremos vuestro problema delegada Hooves.

—Muchas gracias Princesa. —Responde la delegada Hooves.

Una vez se concluye una proposición, un siguiente delegado toma la palabra, esta vez es el delegado del sector productor de armas. Es un voluminoso pony de tierra con barba y crin rizada de color negro y pelaje naranja y usa un corbatín. Nombre Rommel.

—Princesa, procedo a comentarle que la entrega de armas se ve ralentizada debido a la falta de materia prima, nuestro funcionamiento no es óptimo.

—A qué se debe esto delegado Cloud Storm. —Celestia mira al delegado del sector de exportaciones.

Él es un unicornio, tiene el pelaje azul, crin casi gris; un tono blanco cercano al gris, y sus ojos son celeste difuminados, usaba solo su pechera plateada.

—Princesa, la razón es que hemos estado recibiendo cada vez menos envíos en barco de las materias primas, es debido a los robos por piratas en la ruta.

Interviene la Capitana Delegada de ese sector, Violet Shrine un unicornio de pelaje y ojos violeta, y crin en un morado muy oscuro. —Los barcos que enviamos a detenerlos nunca regresaron princesa.

—Esto es extraño, ¿Cuándo comenzaron a robar los barcos? —Pregunta Celestia.

—Hace unas dos semanas princesa. —Responde Violet.

—Pero ¿las reservas aún siguen activas verdad Rommel?

—Así es Princesa. Las reservas se mantienen llenas de espadas, lanzas y armaduras. —Responde Rommel.

—Entonces primero nos centraremos en ampliar el sector alimenticio. Cloud, quiero que envíes un mensaje a las islas Skellige, para que detengan los envíos. Y Violet, necesito unas patrullas en los mares, para intentar descubrir a los piratas.

—Si Princesa. —Ambos delegados responden.

—Ahora SkyDrum quiero el informe militar. —Celestia mira al delegado de la zona militar.

Es un unicornio, delgado, de crin bicolor en celeste oscuro y verde también oscuro, y el pelaje verde turquesa, usaba una camisa blanca.

—Empezare con los movimientos enemigos. —Usando su cuerno crea una proyección del mapa de Equestria con diferentes figuras representando las ciudades, tropas de Equestria y tropas del Rey Sombra, campamentos, barricadas, ciudades en el territorio y el del enemigo, incluyendo el bosque everfree. —Los enemigos se han establecido completamente en Trottingham y la convirtieron en su base, mientras tanto las tropas enemigas avanzaron por el norte intentando atravesar las defensas, pero fueron detenidos. Por otro lado, en el este, el campamento mencionado anteriormente, ha estado recibiendo un número considerable de tropas, el numero puede complicar el ataque. Cambiando a las ofensivas, en un intento por recuperar Las Pegasus, fue un fracaso, pero logramos rescatar algunos rehenes y solo el 20% de las tropas regresaron con vida e informan haber visto al Rey Sombra. En el sureste, cerca de las fronteras, ha habido avistamientos de ponys de Kralikstán rondando. E incluso…

—¡Atacaron a un pueblo cercano! —Interrumpe Feather, el capitán delegado del sector militar. Él es un pegaso que tiene la crin rubia y el pelaje gris oscuro. Usaba su casco y su pechera y también sostiene una bandera de Equestria. —¡Mi familia vivía ahí! Y los secuestraron a todos. Por favor princesa, le ruego tome acción pronta en este asunto. Se lo suplico. —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Celestia comprende su dolor. —Que los ponys del este hayan atacado un pueblo, me parece muy extraño. Esto viola el trato con Kralikstán. Personalmente hablaré con el Rey Rulkan, dueño de esas tierras. Sailor Sun, quiero pedirte que te encargues de Ponyville lo más pronto posible, Sky Drum enviara el equipo necesario. Violet Shrine pondrá vigilancia cerca de las fronteras marinas, así podríamos averiguar el paradero de los piratas. —Concluye.

—¡Si princesa! —Responden los cuatro delegados.

—Y con esto concluye el concilio de este mes. Un gusto caballeros y yeguas. —Dicho esto, los cuatro delegados reverencian, igualmente los capitanes y se retiran. Feather, hace una reverencia especial a la princesa en signo de agradecimiento, esta responde bajando la cabeza. Todos ya estaban fuera del salón, excepto el alto comandante y la princesa.

—Mi diosa. ¿Cómo piensa hablar de esto con el Rey Rulkan? —Pregunta Sultán.

—Preferiría solucionarlo pacíficamente, no quisiera que se inicie otra guerra con ese estado. Los que lo hicieron secuestraron a los habitantes del pueblo. Así que le pediré que los busque. —Se da la vuelta y camina hacia un balcón. —En mi ausencia quiero que mantengas la paz y el orden, y vigiles especialmente la muralla noreste, los constantes ataques me preocupan.

Sultán la sigue. —Si mi Diosa. ¿Puedo preguntar cuando partirá?

Celestia ilumina su cuerno y guarda silencio, Sultán sabe lo que está a punto de hacer y guarda silencio también, observando el poder de la princesa. La ve descendiendo el sol y levantando a la luna, trayendo la noche a Equestria. Se encargaba de proteger Equestria y de traerles la luz del día al igual que la noche. Una gran responsabilidad recaía sobre ella.

—Saldré mañana Sultán. Ahora puedes retirarte. —Responde finalmente.

Sultán reverencia, y se retira. Se oye la puerta cerrándose indicando que ya se fue.

Celestia solo mira a la luna, y derrama una lagrima. Piensa en lo que aconteció hace 7 años. Por segunda vez, desterró a su hermana, la princesa luna. Los 1000 años que había esperado, con la esperanza de que la entidad maligna que poseyó su cuerpo, Nightmare Moon, la haya abandonado. Pero no fue así, y en su regreso, solo buscaba traer la noche eterna nuevamente. Tuvo que armarse de valor y enfrentarla sola, no pudo hablar con ella intentaba convencerla de quien era en verdad, sus palabras fueron inútiles, la presencia de Nightmare Moon ya la había poseído totalmente, con dolor usa los elementos de la armonía y la destierra.

Así pasó un año y entonces otro enemigo de Equestria, para la mala suerte de la princesa, regreso. Discord el espíritu del caos, no pudo ver más posibilidades, solo con derrotarlo definitivamente pondría fin a sus acciones. Empleando los elementos por cuarta vez en su vida, lo convirtió en piedra, por fuera, y por dentro, así no podría regresar, nunca más. Pero noto una creciente debilidad en los elementos.

Un año más paso, y Equestria se preparaba para celebrar un acontecimiento importante Shining Armor; capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, y la Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza,_ se casarán en una gran boda. Pero fue gracias a una pequeña unicornio, hermana de Shining, que se descubrió que "la Cadence" que estaba por casarse era una impostora y la verdadera se encontraba atrapada en las cuevas debajo de Canterlot.

Pensar que de no haber sido por ella nunca se habrían dado cuenta, incluso se le paso a la princesa, la impostora resulto ser un _Changeling,_ su reina Chrysalis. Usaba la imagen de Cadence para alimentarse del amor de Shining y posteriormente capturar Canterlot. Se libró una batalla contra la reina Chrysalis y su ejército. Celestia lucho todo lo que pudo, pero contra unas criaturas _Changelings_ parecía no tener fin. Para evitar un daño mayor, Celestia uso los elementos por quinta vez, logro expulsar a Chrysalis y su enjambre. Pero esta vez los elementos se quedaron sin poder. Entonces la verdadera boda continuo.

Según la leyenda de los elementos, una vez tengan un portador, y su energía se agote buscaran un nuevo portador. Celestia sabia esto, pero donde podría estar su portador. Fue algo que trato de encontrar en Equestria, pero los elementos no reaccionaban a ninguno. Equestria se quedó sin uno de sus medios de defensa más importantes. Ha sufrido constantes ataques y quien sabe que es lo que vendrá.

Un año después una antigua leyenda regresó, el imperio de Cristal, una civilización portadora de un gran poder y una gran maldad. Celestia decidió enviar a Cadence y Shining para ver lo que acontecía ahí, si lograban encontrar el corazón de cristal, lo podrían usar como medio de defensa, su capacidad de repeler el mal podía expulsar a cualquiera que no sea de corazón puro y noble. Un error fatal, al no poder encontrar el corazón de cristal, ni con Celestia ni con todo su ejército lo pudieron hacer. El imperio también trajo de vuelta a el Rey Sombra, él había ocultado el corazón de cristal. La princesa no fue capaz de liberar a Shining ni a Cadence, su sobrina, de las garras del rey. Se sentía culpable por lo que pasó.

Un segundo dolor en el corazón ataca a la princesa, no pudo liberar a su hermana y ahora a su sobrina, peor aún, el rey sombra inicio una guerra contra Equestria. Y en tan solo un año las tropas enemigas lograron posesión de Trottingham y Las Pegasus, y viendo que no pudo estar ahí para proteger a sus hijos le causó un gran dolor en el pecho, fue cuando descubrió que no se podía revertir lo que el Rey Sombra les hacía a los ponys que capturaba. Se metía en su cabeza usando su magia, para controlarlos en alma, cuerpo y mente. Personalmente decidió luchar para protegerlos.

Y así la guerra continuo y continuo, sin tener una posibilidad de terminar.

« _¿Cuánto más podremos resistir?»_

* * *

En el sector de exportación, adicionalmente se realizan ciertos trabajos, como el de costura, era una necesidad secundaria, pero las prendas hechas en Equestria eran bien recibidas en las islas de Skellige. Muchos ponys se han dedicado a esta labor, elaborando prendas para el invierno, para la lluvia, e incluso para el verano, variaban desde sombreros de croché, hasta vestidos de gala, para ocasiones especiales; pero no había muchos de estos.

La ciudad de Manehattan es una de las ciudades que formaba parte de este sector, además de Cloudsdale Y Rainbow Falls, para muchos pegasos el vivir en las nubes de convirtió en algo que ya no acostumbraban, por eso Cloudsdale quedo parcialmente abandonada, la razón por la que aun esta activa es por los laboratorios del clima, para traer las lluvias y el invierno.

En Manehattan se concentran los principales puertos de exportación, cada día venían grandes barcos desde Skellige trayendo los recursos y también solían venir "visitantes", pero todo esto se detuvo desde que empezaron a asaltar los barcos en altamar. Pero las labores textiles no se detuvieron.

Uno de estos establecimientos se llama "Carousel", el nombre estaba pobremente escrito en un letrero sobre la puerta, pero la caligrafía con la que estaba hecha lo compensaba. En los mostradores hay dos ponyquíes: uno usa un traje elegante masculino y otro un vestido. Se esperaría que su interior estuviera lleno de hermosos vestidos y trajes, como cualquier boutique, pero estos son tiempos de guerra. En 5 años no hubo un vestido o un traje elegantes.

En el interior había seis máquinas de coser distribuidas en dos columnas mirándose la una a la otra, y las prendas terminadas eran dobladas y colocadas en un montón de ellas, distribuidas por nombre y para qué tipo de pony estaba hecho; potro, yegua y corcel. Sin ningún tipo de _glamour_.

Cada máquina es ocupada por una yegua, 3 jóvenes, 2 adultas y una anciana; no es para pensar que a Celestia no le importaba la jubilación de los ancianos, esta ley siempre fue vigente, solo que muchos de ellos prefieren continuar colaborando con algo, en vez de quedarse sentados en una silla mecedora hasta su muerte.

En la última maquina cerca a la pared, hay una unicornio blanca, de crin purpura y ojos azules, y su cutie mark es un diamante único. Detrás de ella hay montones de prendas, muchas más de las que tenían sus compañeras. Se le notaba cansada, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, también jadeaba y realizaba sus trabajos mucho más rápido que sus compañeras.

La pony a su lado tiene el pelaje rosado agua, crin morada y ojos tono marrones. Nota el creciente agotamiento de su compañera, ella trabajaba duro, pero esta vez es diferente.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Rarity? —Pregunta ella. —Estos vestidos no son para mañana. Sabes que los envíos no se pueden hacer.

—Lo sé, Suri. Pero tengo que salir antes, mi hermana está enferma y tengo que llevarle sus medicinas.

—¿La pequeña Sweetie Belle? ¡Oh no! ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Rarity sigue cosiendo las prendas, pero continúa hablando. —Ya lleva casi una semana con esa fuerte enfermedad, los doctores no consiguen curarla. —Suspira. —Lo que puedo hacer es cuidarla.

—Lo lamento Rarity. Espero que se recupere. —Suri le responde, mientras cosía.

Rarity coloca los últimos botones en una camisa, la dobla y la coloca en la caja de prendas. Entonces se levanta.

—Bien ya terminé, Suri quiero pedirte un favor.

—Claro Rarity.

—Por favor dile a la señora Prim que Salí antes por mi hermana.

—Está bien, ya terminaste tus encargos así que no creo que tenga problema.

—Gracias. Hasta mañana Suri.

—Hasta mañana Rarity.

Rarity se da la vuelta, recoge su alforja blanca; que esta con algo de suciedad, y corre hacia la puerta, la abre y sale con prisa.

Las calles de Manehattan son usualmente concurridas, esto también se vio afectado desde que empezaron a asaltar los barcos, en las carreteras solo había unas carretas y reducidos ponys caminando. Rarity da vuelta a la cuadra y cruza a otra. Para llegar a una posta médica.

Dentro había varios padres sosteniendo a sus hijos, esto hace pensar a Rarity; es como una madre para Sweetie Belle ahora. Ella se acerca a la vitrina donde entregaban los medicamentos.

Ahí estaba un pony terrestre; pelaje azul marino y melena de color rojo.

—¡Oh Rarity! Que gusto verte. —Saluda cortésmente.

—Hola Fred. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme rápido. —Responde rápidamente.

—Oh… la pobre Sweetie Belle sique enferma ¿no? Entiendo. Enseguida te traigo los medicamentos. —El pony entra a una sala donde se veían varias medicinas y se ausenta por unos minutos.

Rarity observa como las madres y padres sostenían a sus hijos enfermos; al igual como estaba Sweetie Belle. Además de la guerra, la llegada del rey sombra trajo una enfermedad que afectaba únicamente a los potros menores, no era letal, pero si no se le daba una atención medica constante podrían morir.

Fred regresa sosteniendo una bolsa de papel y se la entrega a Rarity.

—Bien aquí está su medicación. Espero que la pequeña se recupere.

—Gracias Fred. Te debo 20 bits ¿Cierto? —Rarity saca una pequeña bolsita con monedas.

—¡Oh! No, no, no. Este corre a mi cuenta. —Rechaza la bolsa de monedas.

—¿De verdad? No, yo… no podría.

—Acéptalo, es un obsequio. Por lo que hiciste por mí.

Rarity sonríe y acepta el regalo de Fred. Lo coloca dentro de su alforja, se despide de Fred y sale corriendo.

Es un tramo más largo hacia donde vivía, un condominio de varios pisos. Ingresa y sube los 4 primeros. Abre la puerta para entrar a su departamento. Ahora un poco más relajada, deja su alforja en el sillón café que tenía en el centro, saca la bolsa con medicamentos. Se dirige a la habitación de Sweetie Belle, toma aire e ingresa.

Sweetie Belle estaba dormida, con un pañuelo en su crin; estaba despeinada, ya lleva dos días en cama. Rarity coloca la bolsa en una mesa de noche; donde había una foto de sus padres, y saca un frasco.

—Sweetie Belle, despierta hermanita. —Con un casco mueve suavemente a su hermana, y empieza a abrir los ojos.

Ve a su hermana a su lado, y sonríe. —¡Rarity! —Se mueve difícilmente para darle un abrazo. Rarity para evitar que se agote, se acerca para corresponder la distancia, y la abraza.

—¿Cómo va mi hermanita? —La suelta y la acomoda nuevamente en la cama. Y se sienta cerca de ella.

—Bien. Me siento con más energía. —Tose. —Supongo que es hora de la medicina ¿Verdad?

—Así es. —Rarity abre el frasco, toma una cucharilla y echa un poco del medicamento en él. Y se la da a Sweetie.

—Tiene un sabor horrible. —Hace una mueca de asco.

—Pero sabes que te hará bien.

Sweetie suspira y mira la foto de sus padres. —Extraño a papá y mamá. ¿Cuándo volverán? —Pregunta cual inocencia.

Rarity no sabe que responder, recuerda lo que paso con sus padres.

Estamos en Ponyville hace 4 años, los ponys vivían con miedo, a pesar de que tenían ya las patrullas. Sweetie estaba en su escuela, y Rarity paseaba por la plaza con sus padres. Era una mañana tranquila y colorida, pero todo se tornó rojo, y gris, porque las tropas del rey sombra atacaron el pueblo, los civiles corrían por todos lados mientras los soldados combatían. Unos 5 guerreros enemigos se acercaron a ellos, Rarity alrededor observaba como mataban a los ponys, y mientras se acercaban los rodearon. Magnum el padre de Rarity, se pone delante de ambas, para intentar protegerlas, a pesar de que no tenía ningún arma, él no era un guerrero, solo era un simple granjero. Uno de ellos se le acerca con su espada y empieza a lanzarle cortes, magnum es un corcel grande, pero logra esquivar los 3 primeros, y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y lo deja inconsciente, mira sonriendo hacia su familia, pero luego sus ojos se llenan de terror, al darse cuenta de que tenían a su esposa, intenta defenderla, se detiene en seco, y ve una espada clavada en su pecho, cae y empieza a desangrarse. Rarity solo puede mirar, gritar y llorar, y ve como se llevan a su madre, espera a que le hicieran lo mismo. Justo antes de que uno le diera un corte en la cabeza, un fuerte Pegaso de crin celeste bajo del cielo y apuñalo al enemigo, es Sultán. La mira con sus ojos azules, y la levanta, se la entrega a uno de sus soldados para llevarla a un lugar seguro. Rarity le grita que valla por su hermana en la escuela, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde. Luego del ataque cuando los enemigos ya habían sido expulsados en su derrota, los soldados, agruparon todos los cuerpos en un solo lugar. Y lo que hace es ir a buscar a su madre, esperando que la hayan salvado. Dos soldados cargaban el cuerpo de su padre, debido a su tamaño, y otros dos detrás de ellos, llevaban el cuerpo de su madre en una camilla, aún estaba viva. Rarity corre hacia ella.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué le paso?

Un soldado le responde: —La encontramos en el suelo aún con vida y desangrándose, llegamos a tiempo para salvarla, pero ya tenía un corte. Está perdiendo mucha sangre.

—R-Rarity… —Pronuncia con dificultad.

—¿Mamá? —Rarity continuaba llorando sin cesar.

Su madre la mira y sonríe al ver que está bien. —C-cuida de S-Sweetie. T-te quiero. —Se desmaya.

—¿Mamá? ¡MAMÁ!

—Tenemos que llevárnosla rápido. —Dice un soldado.

Rarity cae al suelo, llorando. Y alguien toca su hombro. —¿Señorita Rarity? Su hermana aún está viva.

Rarity lo reconoce y se levanta rápidamente. —¡¿Dónde está?!

—Tranquila. Sigue en la escuela, protegida por guardias. Es mejor que sigan ahí y no vean esta masacre.

Ella logra calmarse un poco al saber que su hermana estaba bien y a salvo. —G-gracias por salvarme noble Pegaso.

—No tiene por qué agradecer. Enserio lamento no haber podido hacer lo mismo con vuestros padres. Pero los enemigos atacaron simultáneamente la barricada noreste. Y nos retrasó.

Rarity baja la cabeza.

En el atardecer de ese mismo día, los cuerpos estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas y Rarity se dirigía al hospital de Ponyville a ver a su madre, temiendo lo peor. Dentro de él se camina por las habitaciones, llega a una. En una cama estaba su madre con los ojos cerrados, y el doctor cubriéndola con una sábana. Había muerto. Se le rompió el corazón al ver que perdió a su familia, lo único que tenía era a su hermanita. Y sabía que tenía que protegerla. El doctor se le acerca.

—¿Usted es Rarity? —Pregunta el.

Rarity, también era fuerte, y no podía seguir llorando, por fuera, pero por dentro estaba totalmente destrozada. —Si. —Le responde.

—La señora me pidió que le diera esto. —Le entrega un papel. —Me pidió que la escribiera en sus últimos momentos. Cuando llego, ya no podíamos hacer nada, había perdido mucha sangre. Lo lamento.

Rarity no dice nada. Sale del hospital con la carta, y mientras se dirigía a la escuela, la lee.

—Rarity, Ponyville no es seguro, quiero que tomes nuestros ahorros, y te lleves a Sweetie Belle a Manehattan contigo. Las amo a ambas.

Era lo único que decía. Sin dudarlo, fue por Sweetie Belle a la escuela, fue a su casa a sacar los ahorros de sus padres. Hiso las maletas, y se fue con Sweetie. Sin decirle ni una palabra en ese entonces.

Ahora, sin sus padres, era la única pony que tenía para cuidarla, su única familia. Esto no lo sabe Sweetie, se lo contara algún día. Pero aún está por llegar.

Y finalmente Rarity responde: —Ellos volverán pronto Sweetie.

—Eso espero.

—Descansa por ahora hermanita. Te quiero. —Le da un beso en la frente, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

—También te quiero Rarity.

Rarity sonríe, tristemente, sabiente de que le tendrá que contar algo tan desgarrador, esperando que pueda afrontarlo, tiene que ser fuerte.

Cierra la puerta, se dirige a su habitación, salta hacia su cama y rompe en llanto. Recordando la masacre que vivió.

* * *

El pequeño poblado de Ponyville, que hasta hace 5 años había sido un lugar tan pintoresco y lleno de ponys que recorrían sus calles. Ahora era un sombrío e incoloro lugar, muchos ponys habían abandonado sus casas para irse a una ciudad más segura, Manehattan, Trottingham, etc. Y esas casas abandonadas en Ponyville lo hacían parecer un pueblo fantasma.

La alcaldía estaba con sus cristales rotos y gran parte del techo roto, ya que los enemigos por simple diversión la destrozaron todo lo que pudieron, la alcaldesa había sido asesinada en el segundo ataque.

Y los negocios como: el spa, la biblioteca, el mercado, etc. Estaban hechos cenizas, debido a la crisis de productos que hubo; internamente, mientras la guerra se desarrollaba, en Equestria se presentó la falta de recursos, faltando productos para vender, muchos comerciantes se vieron obligados a cerrar sus negocios, y a incinerarlos, como protesta. Ahora el único alimento principal que circula por Equestria es el subproducto de la manzana, conocido como: Manzanas Importadas de Puré. SAA.

SAA que significa, Sweet Apple Acres, es el principal productor de este producto y por lo tanto el más importante, pero la reciente falta de terrenos de cultivo hiso que este proceso se ralentizara.

En SAA vive una familia de 4. Una yegua de ojos verdes, crin rubia y pelaje naranja, y cutie mark de un corazón de manzana roja. Lleva puesto unos pañuelos negros que estaban enredados en su cola y la cubrían, y uno en su cabeza.

Ella se encontraba moviendo unos barriles, que tenían el logo de una manzana roja brillante con las siglas "SAA" sobre él. Estos barriles contienen el producto, que será distribuido en toda Equestria. Lo coloco en una de las 10 carretas que tenían 8 barriles cada uno, y cada barril contiene 45 latas. En total son 3600 latas.

—¿Es toda la entrega señorita Apple Jack? —Pregunta un corcel castaño de melena negra. Acercándose a ella.

—3600 latas listas para ser repartidas Flitchy. Pero no son de nuestra mejor producción de calidad y cantidad.

—Lo sé. Espero que la delegada Derpy haya podido solucionar la situación. Bueno me llevo los barriles. —concluye la conversación. 10 sementales robustos llegan a galope para tomar cada uno una carreta e irse camino a repartirlas.

Apple Jack da la vuelta e ingresa al granero. Dentro podemos ver las maquinas que trituraban y empaquetaban cada lata para la siguiente entrega a la semana siguiente. Ella conocía la importancia de su labor. Si no realizaba bien su trabajo muchos ponys pasarían hambre y todo sería por su culpa, aunque conociendo la situación actual, sabe que esta fuera de su alcance. Solo espera que Derpy haya conseguido algo.

Su hermano, Big Macintosh, se encontraba supervisando las manzanas que ingresaban, su expresión decía a Apple Jack que las manzanas no eran las mejores.

Aj se desplaza, hacia el lugar donde dormían. Ahí, se encuentra Apple Bloom en cama. AJ se acerca para ver cómo estaba, ya que ella también padecía de la extraña enfermedad, pero lo bueno es que ya la supero. AJ la ve durmiendo tranquilamente y sin calentura, lo único que restaba era un buen descanso.

Recuerda las preocupadas noches que pasaba vigilándola, cuando la enfermedad estaba en su punto más alto, Apple Bloom se retorcía por los dolores y el fuerte calor que emanaba de ella, solo podía estar a su lado cuidándola, rogando para que sobreviva.

Ahora todo era más tranquilo en SAA, solo que la familia extraña, recoger manzanas en las temporadas, hacer sidra para las ocasiones y la sidra caliente en la noche de los corazones cálidos. Muchas tradiciones que se vieron afectadas con la guerra. Extraña el olor a manzanas en la mañana, sidra por la tarde y en las noches una ocasional caminata por los prados.

Más que recogerlas ahora no puede hacer, ya que en los campos de manzanas suelen colarse enemigos para robarlas cuando las patrullas no los encontraban.

Lo que más quería Apple Jack, lo que más deseaba, era que toda su familia este a salvo.

Ya cae la noche en Equestria y se puede ver la luna en lo alto. La familia, después de una merienda nocturna, se preparaba para dormir; toda la familia Apple suele madrugar para empezar a producir el producto y aprovechar al máximo el día. Pero se oye que alguien golpea la puerta. Aj dice que atenderá ella. Así que va hacia la puerta y la abre.

—Buenas noches Apple Jack. —Dice la delegada Derpy. —Lamento la hora, pero le traigo buenas noticias.

—Oh Derpy. Que gusto, pasa y hablaremos. —Invita con cortesía.

—Gracias, pero no puedo. Solo quería decirle que Celestia aprobó la expansión.

—Increíble! Al fin podremos producir con calidad.

—Lo sé. Mañana la Princesa Celestia enviara unas tropas para echar al campamento enemigo que está ahí cerca. Así también Ponyville será más seguro.

—Eso es aún mejor. Por fin podré volver a caminar por los huertos. Se lo diré a la familia.

—Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que comentarle. —Se da la vuelta y se eleva. —Tenga buena noche. —Y se va volando.

—Igualmente Derpy.

Apple Jack se sentía feliz, ahora podrá relajarse un poco ya que Ponyville podrá volver a ser el de antes, un pueblo tranquilo. Aunque aún teme por su familia. Siente que mientras la guerra dure, de hecho, nadie está a salvo.

* * *

Dandelien se encuentra en el sector productor de armas, y también tiene uno de los principales puertos de Equestria. Los ponys temerosos suelen partir en busca de una mejor y más tranquila vida en las islas Skellige. Debido a la duración de la guerra hasta ahora, temen que caer en los cascos de Sombra, y el temor forma parte de ellos, los que huyen a Skellige.

A luz de antorchas un barco estaba siendo cargado de ponys que se disponían a viajar. A pesar de que este no era un barco muy adaptado para el transporte de larga distancia. Pero tenía que ser así. Unos marineros de ese puerto trazaron una ruta más larga pero segura de los piratas. Así que no podían quejarse, llegarían a salvo a las islas Skellige. Pero sin ningún tipo de lujo o servicio al camarote, como en uno de los galeones reales.

Se contaban tres familias en total 8 ponys, y dos solitarios. Dos ponys terrestres y una pegaso amarilla, que se limitaba a mirar al cielo, alejada del resto. Una vez cargaron su equipaje estaban listos para zarpar, pero el capitán noto el exceso de peso en el barco, así que cruelmente decidió que un padre debería quedarse para aliviar la carga. Este se negó.

—Miren, les estoy ofreciendo un viaje gratis hasta Skellige y lo menos que deben hacer es seguir mis órdenes. —Dice el capitán.

—Pero mi familia, no puedo dejarlos solos.

—Oh que pena. —respondió con sarcasmo. —O te bajas tú, o se baja toda tu familia, tú decides.

El padre, mira a su esposa y sus hijos, aceptando la orden del capitán. Se despide de su familia para bajarse del barco. El capitán sonríe. Pero antes de que se baje. Se oye una suave voz, pero que era tan baja que si no hubieran estado en silencio no se hubiera oído para nada.

—Y-yo puedo bajarme en vez de él. —Dice.

Todos miran a una pegaso amarilla y de crin rosa. Llevaba una alforja, se distinguían unos instrumentos médicos en él.

—Pero Fluttershy… es nuestra oportunidad de ir a Skellige. —Dijo un pony terrestre de pelaje verde y crin roja. Que al parecer era su acompañante.

—Lo se TreeHugger. Pero no puedo permitir que se separe esta familia.

Ella a pesar de su timidez, sabía que no era correcto que se separe una familia, especialmente en momentos como este.

El padre se acerca y la besa en el casco agradeciéndole.

—Oh que amable señorita. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

Fluttershy se sonroja tras las acciones del pony. —N-no es nada. Tú debes c-cuidar a tu familia.

Se baja del barco y se despide de su amiga, sabiendo que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para poder irse en un barco. Pero en su corazón, sabe que hiso lo correcto en un acto de amabilidad.

Una vez el barco se alejó bastante, Fluttershy dejo de agitar el casco de despedida. Pensando en donde pasaría la noche. Camina por las calles de Dandelien, buscando una posada para pasar la noche. Y al pasar por un callejón, ve a una madre sosteniendo a su hijo, al parecer muy enfermo.

Hay ponys que viven en la pobreza, los que lo perdieron todo durante los ataques en sus ciudades. Lograron salvarse ellos, pero nada de lo que poseían.

El corazón de Fluttershy parece romperse al ver a un potrillo tan enfermo. Debía tener la enfermedad que llego con la guerra. Ella se acerca para revisar al potrillo. La madre, ve las intenciones de la pegaso, la detiene golpeando sus cascos que estaban a punto de tocar a su hijo. Con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Permítame ayudarle s-señora. Si no lo trato podría morir. —dice Fluttershy intentado convencerla.

Pero la yegua solo se niega, dejando caer cada vez más lágrimas, meneándose sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hijo. Y Fluttershy nota que ya no hay solución.

—Ya es muy tarde. —grita de dolor.

Fluttershy no puede soportar ver una escena tal, así que con lágrimas se aleja corriendo, mientras recorría los callejones, aun se puede escuchar el eco de la yegua con el corazón roto. Había perdido a su hijo.

Fluttershy en su interior sufría al no haber podido ayudarla, y tal vez no podría olvidarlo fácilmente. Finalmente llega a una posada, ingresa y espera pasar la noche ahí.

El recepcionista es un macho alto de pelaje castaño y crin blanca. Adulto.

—D-disculpe señor. ¿aún tiene habitaciones? Solo quiero pasar una noche. —Pregunta con su suave voz.

—Lo siento señorita. Pero no contamos con habitaciones disponibles. —Le responde.

Fluttershy baja la cabeza, al saber que tendrá que seguir buscando tan tarde, difícilmente encontraría un lugar. Pero sus oídos logran escuchar una toz, venia del pasillo detrás del pony. Se eleva para ver de quien venía. Y resulto ser de un potrilla; tiene el pelaje rosado y la crin verde menta.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Pregunta ella.

—Oh… —suspira. —Mi pequeña hija, tiene esa extraña enfermedad, aquí no hay médicos que puedan curarla.

Fluttershy desde el fondo de su corazón sabe que tiene que ayudarla, rápidamente se mete volando a la habitación.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunta la yegua, su madre. Tiene pelaje rosado y crin purpura.

—Soy doctora, quiero ayudarla. —Responde con una notoria firmeza.

El posadero, enojado la regaña. —No puedes estar aquí, tienes que irte, te dije que no tenemos habitaciones.

Fluttershy solo lo ignora, y empieza con su labor. De su alforja saca unos cuencos de madera y unas hierbas. Las coloca en el cuenco y empieza a mezclarlas. Una vez hecho esto pregunta por agua hervida. La madre que era un unicornio levita una jarra con agua caliente. Fluttershy levanta un vaso de madera y coloca las hierbas, y la yegua le echa el agua tomando un color verde. Finalmente agrega una gota del frasco que tenía colgando de su cuello, y cambia de color a marrón suave. Puede notarse su transparencia.

Los padres solo pueden observar. Fluttershy con sus cascos levanta a la potrilla y la pone entre sus alas, estaba ardiendo, probablemente no hubiera llegado al día siguiente, procede a darle el brebaje, la potrilla hace una mueca de asco.

—Vamos pequeña, esto te curara, mañana te sentirás mucho mejor.

La potrilla al escuchar su voz, cede, y se bebe todo el contenido. Luego la recuesta en su cama. Se le notaba más tranquila.

—Listo, la pequeña se sentirá mejor. —nota las expresiones boquiabiertas de los padres. —B-bueno me tengo que ir. Estando cerca de la puerta el macho la detiene.

—Señorita.

—¿Sí?

—Puede quedarse en nuestra habitación si lo desea, lamento no habérsela ofrecido antes, pero gracias por ayudar a mi hija.

—Me alegra haber ayudado. Pero y-yo…

—Vamos, venga conmigo yo la llevo a su habitación, será gratis.

Fluttershy lo piensa, ya es bastante tarde y a esas horas las calles de Dandelien suelen ser peligrosas debido a los bandidos.

—B-bien, gracias. —acepta ella.

Entonces, pasa la noche en una cálida cama, y nota que empieza a llover. Que hubiera sido de ella si se hubiera ido, mirando las gotas que caían en el cristal de su habitación y contemplar el cielo nublado, finalmente duerme.


	3. II: Asuntos Militares

CAPITULO II

Asuntos Militares

Equestria

* * *

Al día siguiente, la lluvia aun continua, pero levemente. Y Fluttershy se prepara para partir. Después de un desayuno con la ahora alegre familia, le regalaron un cobertor para protegerse de la lluvia, Fluttershy lo agradece y cuando está por salir, la potrilla le da un fuerte abrazo de despedida, Fluttershy le corresponde con afecto. Sale de la posada.

Camina por el amplio callejón, por el que corrió la noche anterior. Llego al lugar donde estaba la yegua que sostenía a su hijo muerto, pero ellos ya no estaban ahí. Siente el fuerte dolor nuevamente, por no haber podido ayudar a tiempo, si lo hubiera hecho, talvez seguiría con vida. Piensa.

Llego finalmente al puerto de Dandelien, parece que es un dia atareado para los marineros en el puerto, ya que estaba ocupado por 7 embarcaciones: 4 barcos de carga, 2 de transporte y un Galeón Real; los Galeones Reales son los barcos usados para las patrullas marinas. Los barcos de carga están siendo cargados con cajas y barriles, que serán exportados. De los barcos de transporte bajan y suben ponys. Y el Galeón está siendo reparado; ya que tiene varios agujeros en la proa y popa, la vela principal estaba quemada y el mástil delantero roto.

Fluttershy se preguntaba cómo es que iba a conseguir que un barco la lleve; si bien podría subirse al barco de carga, corre el peligro de que la encuentren y si lo hicieran, prácticamente no volvería a caminar, ella lo sabe. Los marineros suelen ser… un poco barbaros. En términos simples. Algo más tranquilo seria en el de transporte, pero los boletos son muy caros y ella no contaba con los bits necesarios para eso. Por más tonto que suene, solo queda el Galeón. Estaba casi totalmente destruido y parece que si recibe un golpe más se hundirá en el fondo del mar. Además, para que este reparado tomara un día o dos, y otro punto en contra es: cómo hacer que la lleven.

Del Galeón ve salir apresuradamente a cuatro soldados, que estaban heridos y con golpes, llevan en sus hombros una camilla, en la cual está el capitán con una gran hendidura en su pecho, se ve la sangre gotear desde la camilla; el tiene la crin rojo carmesí y el pelaje gris. Con mucho cuidado los soldados colocan la camilla en suelo de baldosas de piedra.

Tras eso un soldado grita: —¡Medico!

Puede que sea raro que grite en busca de un médico en medio del puerto, pero el hospital más cercano estaba a una hora de distancia, y el capitán no durará lo suficiente. Muchos ponys se acercan curiosos y preguntan qué es lo que ocurrió, Fluttershy también se acerca.

La herida del capitán se ve bastante grave, y se nota que perdió mucha sangre. La herida se extendía desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cuello, no se profunda, pero si grande, sin importar eso, está perdiendo mucha sangre.

El mismo soldado vuelve a gritar por un médico.

Fluttershy logra ver al capitán sobre la camilla ya que se elevó usando sus alas. Vio la sangre en el pañuelo que sostiene un soldado para detener la hemorragia. Siente horror, pero también el conocimiento de que su deber ayudarlo.

Fluttershy desciende lentamente en donde esta la camilla. Al tocar el suelo los soldados la detienen, ya que no saben sus intenciones, pero pueden ver la alforja especial de un doctor que lleva Fluttershy.

—¿Tu, eres doctora? -pregunta uno.

Fluttershy asiente en silencio. Los soldados le dejan pasar.

—Am… ¿Podemos entrar en una posada? No puedo hacerlo aquí fuera.

Los soldados metieron la camilla en una habitación y dejan pasar a Fluttershy.

El soldado que sostiene el pañuelo mira la mira, y asombrado ve como la yegua seca sus instrumentos médicos. Ella la mira, y se da cuenta que debe salir. Entonces empieza con su labor de curación.

Finalmente, después de media hora, Fluttershy ha terminado. La herida ahora esta cosida y vendada. Con eso ella espera que resistirá hasta un hospital. Fluttershy tenía los cascos con un poco de sangre y también en su rostro se pueden ver algunas manchas. Un soldado, que era pegaso, le trajo una toalla húmeda para que pueda limpiarse.

Fluttershy recibe la toalla y se empieza a limpiar.

—Estamos muy agradecidos con usted señorita. —Dice un soldado, sorprendido. —¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

—Am… y-yo me llamo… —Es interrumpida por el público porque vieron que el capitán abrió los ojos.

Y lo primero que ve es el rostro de Fluttershy. El siente una cálida sensación. Se olvida de que tiene una herida y el dolor desaparece. Se imagina a el con la pegaso recorriendo los mares desde el mar de las zarpas hasta el mar Bélico. Se imagina protegiéndola de piratas. Se imagina descubriendo nuevas tierras junto a ella. Se imagina casándose. Se imagina una larga y prospera vida junto a ella, hasta su vejez y finalmente morir juntos.

Y piensa: —¡Oh Dulce Celestia! ¡Me he enamorado! —Lo grita muy fuerte en sus pensamientos.

Se levanta de emoción y la herida le causa un gran dolor. Y grita.

—Cálmese capitán, tiene una herida muy grave y… es mejor que no te muevas. —Le dice Fluttershy echándolo de nuevo en la camilla.

—T-tu… ¿Quién eres? —Pregunta el capitán.

—Me llamo Fluttershy. —Le respondió con su tono bajo y tímido.

"¿Fluttershy? ¡Fluttershy! Que hermoso nombre." —Yo soy, capitán Marcus Fahrenheit, dueño de la embarcación Dulcinea del océano. —Lo dice con orgullo y unas muecas de dolor.

—¿Qué fue lo que les paso? —Pregunta Fluttershy.

El capitán empieza a relatar:

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra ruta de patrullaje habitual, eran las dos de la mañana y la única fuente de luz que teníamos era la tenue iluminación de la luna. Las aguas estaban tranquilas y esperábamos que todo iría sin complicaciones.

Desgraciadamente no fue así. Fuimos atacados por sorpresa, por parte de dos embarcaciones piratas, para cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos rodeados. Los soldados lucharon con todo lo suyo, derrotamos a casi todos los piratas ya que eran inexpertos en combate, pero las bajas fueron graves, solo quedaron estos cuatro soldados.

Su líder resulto ser también un unicornio, uno poderoso, y parecía conocer muchos hechizos él fue quien derrotó a la mayoría de la tripulación. El unicornio nos acorralo a mí y a estos soldados, mientras preparaba un ataque devastador hacia nosotros, yo solo pude pensar en un escudo mágico. Cuando lo lanzó, quebró mi escudo muy fácilmente, pero logre protegernos. Y al parecer ese ataque lo dejó debilitado, porque se fue.

Y también el escudo no logró protegerme del todo, por eso tengo esta hendidura. Y… ya no recuerdo lo que pasó después.

—Un soldado continúa. —Capitán, te desmayaste por la herida y estabas perdiendo mucha sangre, y no podíamos regresar debido a que quemaron las velas. Creímos que íbamos a estar varados por días. Pero otro galeón nos encontró en su ruta y nos trajo hasta aquí. Pero el barco esta…

—Oh… mi Dulcinea del Océano, nunca la había visto tan herida. —El capitán se le escapa una lagrima. —Juro que encontraré a ese unicornio, y le hare pagar por sus crímenes. —Intenta levantarse otra vez. Y siente el dolor.

—Hey… sé que lo encontrarás, pero primero debes recuperarte. ¿Entendido? —Las palabras de fluttershy tranquilizaron al capitán.

—Cierto capitán. —Apoyaron los soldados.

—Dejemos eso ahí. Dime tú ¿Qué es lo que buscas en Dandelien? —Pregunta Fahrenheit.

—Estaba buscando un barco para ir hasta Skellige, una amiga me espera. —Le responde.

—Vaya, créeme que yo quisiera llevarte.

—¡Oh! No, no te molestes. Yo misma encontrare una forma.

—Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Tú me salvaste. Y sé que a mi herida le tomara mínimo una semana para recuperarse. Al menos acepta este dinero. —El capitán saca una bolsa de monedas. —Aquí hay 75 bits, con eso te alcanzara para el viaje e incluso unas noches en una posada de lujo. Acéptalo.

Fluttershy se sonrojó pensando, sabe que puede ser su última oportunidad de ir a Skellige, y no podía rechazarla, así que acepto.

Luego de despedirse del capitán y los soldados, se retira de la habitación y sale de la posada para tomar el barco que ahora puede pagar. Este la llevaría por una ruta segura hasta Skellige.

En el barco, ella piensa en la cariñosa despedida del capitán Marcus. Le beso en el casco. Esto recorrerá su mente durante todo el viaje.

* * *

Celestia se encuentra surcando los cielos hasta Kralikstán, acompañada por dos guardias pegasos de elite. Atravesando el desierto de Rimarú, estaban justo en frente de los muros de Kralikstán. No lleva su armadura dorada, ya que quería evitar malentendidos, el rey Rulkan es conocido por su superficialidad y las apariencias físicas, ya que su reino está basado en lo exterior.

Celestia aterriza en la puerta y los centinelas los ven.

—¿¡Quién viene!? —Pregunta uno.

—Soy la princesa Celestia, Gobernante de Equestria. —Responde Celestia.

Los centinelas tras escuchar eso abren las puertas. Obviamente Celestia es conocida en todo el mundo.

Kralikstán es un reino de casas rusticas, hechas de arcilla y madera. Pero la mayoría de sus habitantes son adinerados y gozan de una buena vida llena de lujos. Esto es gracias a que el reino se mantiene fuerte gracias a la exportación de las grandes cantidades de oro que están depositadas bajo las arenas del desierto de Rimarú. A pesar de esto, existen clases sociales, desde la prole hasta la realeza.

Mientras galopan Celestia y sus guardias por la calle central dirigiéndose al palacio; evitando volar, ya que la mayoría de habitantes eran terrestres. Y si habían pegasos, unicornios, hasta grifos y centauros, es porque solo eran comerciantes y no vivían allí. Las miradas de los ponys rodeaban el cuello de Celestia, y escuchan sus susurros

Ahora están frente a las puertas del palacio, hechas de madera y detalles finos de oro; Kralikstán, también era reconocida por sus fantásticos orfebres, y es una profesión muy respetada en el reino. Las puertas se abren y es el mismo rey quien la recibe.

Rulkan tiene su pelaje de un color azul y crin castaña. Lleva un chaleco de seda delgada, pero las más fina que se podía encontrar, era blanca. Y también lleva puesto un turbante rojo con joyas, símbolo de su poder. Tiene dos aretes de oro en la oreja derecha y tiene los cascos traseros vendados con cuero. —¡Oh! Que gran sorpresa. Agraciados nos sentimos con su presencia princesa Celestia. —Saluda con respeto. Besándole un casco

—Es un gran gusto volver a verte Rulkan. Han pasado años y veo que has madurado. —Responde Celestia, haciendo una reverencia.

—Cuando los tiempos cambian, nosotros también nos vemos obligados a cambiar. Princesa. ¡Y dígame! ¿Que la trae a mi pintoresco reino?

—Pues vine por…

Rulkan interrumpe. —Quiero escucharla, pero este no es el lugar adecuado, que le parece si le invito un té en mi palacio. —Ofrece el Rey.

—Sera un placer. —Acepta Celestia.

—Sígame, y mientras caminamos. ¿Podría contarme de que se trata? —Ambos empiezan a caminar.

El pasillo, era también una armería, con campos de entrenamiento incluidos. Los soldados de ahí, estaban entrenados con una excelente habilidad para excavar. Siendo efectivos en los ataques por sorpresa. Siempre llevaban sus turbantes negros y estaban equipados con unas garras de acero en sus cascos, lo que les permitía cavar. Y se puede ver en un patio a un grupo de soldados jóvenes entrenando.

Celestia recuerda; antes de venir, fue al lugar del ataque y lo examinó, encontrando tierra revuelta y túneles subterráneos, obviamente ya destruidos. Entonces sospecha.

—Vine por un extraño ataque a un pueblo de Equestria.

—¿Viniste por eso hasta aquí? ¿Qué los ataques no son normales en Equestria? —Pregunta el Rey.

—Bastante de hecho. Pero este en específico me preocupa.

—Y… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Porque habían unos agujeros en la tierra, y por lo que se aquí en Kralikstán, entrenan soldados con esas habilidades.

—¿Me estas acusando de…?

—¡Yo no te estoy acusando de nada! Rey Rulkan. No a ti. Talvez no todos tus soldados te son muy leales. —El Rey se queda pensativo.

—M… Ciertamente princesa. Pero esos plebeyos traidores y mentirosos ya han sido eliminados, y créame que ahora está establecido un estricto régimen el cual nadie ha roto hasta ahora. Pero dígame ¿Por qué cree que fue un Kralistaniano? Hay otras criaturas capaces de excavar de esa forma. Por ejemplo, están los topos monstruo del desierto Rimarú. E incluyendo que los ponys de aquí son todos terrestres, y el viaje para cruzar hasta Equestria toma dos días. Si el ataque fue ayer los causantes deberían estar en el desierto. Y aunque me duele admitirlo, si los causantes fueron de aquí, entonces deberían seguir en el desierto.

—Interesante… Pero no crees que encontraron la forma de llegar más rápido.

—Pues mis centinelas me informan de cualquiera que entra o salga. Y hoy en la mañana llegaron unos comerciantes, pero esos eran Equestrianos.

—Estoy informada sobre eso, salieron hace dos días de Equestria.

—Pero princesa. De algo estoy completamente seguro quien haya sido no regreso aquí, o sigue en el desierto o ya fueron devorados por los topos. Y punto.

Celestia se quedó en silencio, no tenía más pistas. Y sabe que el rey fue sincero con ella. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, más que acompañar al rey a tomar el té.

* * *

( **Los siguientes hechos ocurren en el mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes lugares)**

 **(1)**

Equestria tiene cuatro campos de entrenamiento, de los cuales, tres están alrededor de la montaña de Canterlot, a modo de protección a la barricada noreste. Ya que, si el rey lograba atravesarla, Canterlot caería. Estos tres campos tienen una gran capacidad para entrenar a los tres tipos de ponis. Y uno es la academia Wonderbolt, modificada para entrenar a pegasos.

Y ahí, se encuentran una gran variedad de pegasos. Se encuentran entrenando, surcando los cielos destrozando nubes y esquivando obstáculos, su especialidad es la velocidad. Otros están perfeccionando sus reflejos con una maquina giratoria de sacos de arena. Y otros entrenan luchando entre si.

Pero hay un pegaso de pelaje celeste, que esta quieta sentada en una nube mirando hacia la tierra. Tiene un traje azul, una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, un ala de acero. Y una melena de arcoíris. Es conocida Rainbow Dash, ella siempre tuvo un alto desempeño en el combate, gano muchas batallas, pero también perdió otras. Perdió a su familia, a su hermana. Muchas cosas son las que la afectan y los ecos del pasado siempre resuenan en su memoria. Es por eso que siempre se queda ahí, en silencio, observando los cambios en la tierra desde esa misma nube.

Los otros pegasos a veces intentaban animarla, y a veces lo conseguían, entrenaban con ella y charlaban. Pero volvía a la misma nube y se quedaba sentada. Tantos fueron los intentos, que un día dejaron de hacerlo. Ella solo entrena por las noches y tiene marcas en los ojos porque no duerme mucho.

 _"_ _Tantas cosas son las que me aflijen y atormentan_

 _Solo por un momento quisiera que estuvieran aquí_

 _Revivir momentos felices que nos atan_

 _Y dejar de lado el presente_

 _Por un breve momento de felicidad"_

En su memoria, con los ojos cerrados repite esas palabras. Algo la interrumpe, algo que escucho venir de la tierra. Y entonces sale en picada. Los pegasos la ven, y curiosos por su repentina movida, la siguen.

* * *

 **(2)**

El campo de entrenamiento en tierra, ubicado cerca de las faldas de la montaña de Canterlot. Alberga a más de 300 soldados, todos ponis de tierra. Eran entrenados en el combate con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo. A las puertas del campo, se presentan bastantes ponis para reclutarse, incluso a veces los potros intentaban colarse y meterse al ejército. Obviamente los vigilantes cuando los encuentran los echan a punta de casco.

Hay una pony rosada en lo que es la cocina, preparando un pastel junto con otra pony de gris. La pony rosada está mezclando la harina con los huevos y la mantequilla, y la otra está pelando manzanas, ya van 5.

—Um… Pinkie, ¿No crees que ya son suficientes manzanas? —Pregunta.

—¡No! —Responde. —Necesitamos, muchas más manzanas para poder dárselas a todos los soldados y tengan el animó ¡Muy alto! Al momento de combatir.

—¿¡Prepararemos 300 pasteles!?

—No Marble tontita, prepararemos uno solo…

—¿Pero como es que un solo pastel…?

—¡Un pastel gigante! —La interrumpe con un entusiasmo bastante grande. Pero su hermana no se siente igual, tendrá que pelar, rebanar y triturar como cien manzanas más.

Fuera de los muros del campo, en una empinada montaña, hay una seria poni. Con los ojos cerrados sentada apoyada en la pared de roca. Inhala…, para dar una vuelta rápida y seguidamente una fuerte patada a la montaña generando un movimiento en esta. Haciendo que se desprenda un peñasco de lo alto, cayendo en dirección a ella. Estando a no más de cinco metros de ella, da un gran salto hacia la roca y la tritura con sus cascos.

Al caer sobre los restos, exhala… Abre los ojos y mira hacia el cielo. Ve a un grupo de pegasos descendiendo desde La academia Wonderbolt dirigiéndose al campo. Rapidamente ella se dirige hacia alla, saltando entre las paredes rocosas de la montaña.

* * *

 **(3)**

Mas al noroeste de la barricada Noroeste. A las faldas de la Montaña Neblinosa, se concentran una gran cantidad de ponis. Todos estos tienen los ojos verdes, pero vacíos por dentro. Empezaron siendo 100, luego 200, y finalmente 500. De entre todos los tipos de ponis, usando una armadura negra.

Y delante de todas esas filas de ponis, se encuentra el oscuro Rey Sombra. Preparando un masivo ataque a la barricada después de casi todo un mes. Aunque es raro el ataque en bajas escalas por Sombra, lo hacia solo por capturar mejores soldados.

Y si Equestria decidia atacar directamente el castillo, perdería. El imperio de cristal esta fuertemente fortificado, y las tropas que lo rodean no son para nada despistados.

* * *

 **(4)**

El observatorio de Canterlot es el más prestigioso de toda Equestria, sus labores comunes son las de observar el cielo en búsqueda nuevas estrellas y constelaciones que forman. Pero ahora tiene una obligación de observar los movimientos del Imperio de Cristal, para informar si esta por realizar un ataque.

Y los encargados son los unicornios: Moon Dancer y Flint Skylet. Moon Dancer en este momento se encuentra utilizando el telescopio observando la tierra.

—Hm… Parece que hoy no hay nada nuevo. —Dice ella.

—¿Por qué no revisas las montañas? Siempre hay que ser precavidos. —Le responde Flint mientras realiza dibujos de constelaciones en un libro.

Moon Dancer hace lo que le dijo, hecha ojo por las montañas y finalmente llega a la montaña neblinosa. Nota movimiento entre la niebla.

"¿Qué será eso?"

Enfoca el lente y puede ver un poco más de cerca. Y ahí ve a la multitud de guerreros que se acumulaba, y al mismo Rey Sombra. Alejando su rostro del lente rápidamente y llama a Flint para que lo vea.

—¡Tenemos que informar al general de inmediato! —Exclama Flint.

Y ambos salen corriendo del observatorio.

* * *

 **(5)**

En los jardines de Canterlot se encuentra Sultán, caminando entre los pastizales y rodeando las fuentes decoradas. Hasta que de repente por el portal de flores, entran dos unicornios muy acelerados y se acercan a él.

—¡General Sultán! Tenemos que… hablar… sobre… —Intentaba decir Flint, pero estaba muy exhausto.

—Cerca de la montaña neblinosa se están concentrando tropas del rey sombra. General. —Continua Moon Dancer.

—¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo saben eso? —Pregunta.

—Lo vimos desde el observatorio. Aquí tenemos unas fotografías. —Flint le muestra unas fotos.

—Tras analizarlas el general actúa. —¡Tenemos que notificar a la princesa Celestia de inmediato!

Habían unos guardias patrullando el muro alto que rodea el patio en el que se encuentran.

—¡Traigan al mensajero real! —Les indica.

Los guardias inmediatamente salen corriendo.

Después de unos minutos los guardias regresan trayendo al mensajero. Es un pequeño dragón de escamas verdes y purpuras.

—Spike tienes que enviar un mensaje a la princesa Celestia ¡Ahora!

—El dragón bosteza. —¿Qué puede ser tan importante? Aún estaba durmiendo, nunca me desperté tan temprano antes.

—¡Es porque están por atacar Equestria!

El dragon despierta completamente, y en un parpadeo trae pluma y pergamino y empieza a escribir. Acto seguido la quema con su aliento de fuego.

—Listo, va en camino.

* * *

Celestia y Rulkan se encontraban en una de las terrazas del palacio. Ambos sentados en unos cojines hacia la mesa redonda. Tomando el delicioso té de ahí.

—Usted sabía que el té, ¿Ayuda a calmar la mente y aclarar las ideas?

—No… —Respondió dando un sorbo de la taza.

—Usualmente lo tomo cuando me estreso, lo cual es muy frecuente.

Celestia rie levemente. —Lo noté. ¿Y que me puede decir sobre…?

No puede terminar su pregunta, ya que le llego un pergamino. Lo lee.

—Debe de ser algo importante…

—¡Están por atacar Equestria!

—¡Oh por los dioses!

—Tengo que irme de inmediato, gracias por el té Rulkan. —Celestia se levanta.

Dejando la taza sobre el plato, sale volando por la terraza, sus guardias que estaban en el patio la ven y se unen a su vuelo. Ella vuela con todas sus fuerzas para llegar lo antes posible, para defender su Reino.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 _Enserio no pense que me tardaria tanto en traer el segundo capitulo, pero hago lo que puedo con el tiempo que tengo, lo hice en una noche. (Y por eso es algo corto)_

 _Pero espero poder tener mas tiempo en adelante. Y... (Clasica despedida) Espero les este gustando, dejen sus reviews, y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. Hasta luego..._


	4. III: Un ataque, un descubrimiento

Capitulo III

Un ataque, un descubrimiento.

Equestria

* * *

Cuando hablamos sobre el campo de entrenamientos para los unicornios quienes aprenden hechizos específicos para el combate, en realidad nos referimos a la Academia de Magia. El cual ha sido modificado para tener mayor capacidad. Y allí hacen lo posible para instruir a los unicornios en la magia, solo los mejores se integran al ejército, pero hay algo malo en esto. El Rey sombra prefiere a los unicornios, ya que son los que más secuestra y abusa. Por eso los unicornios tienen miedo de ingresar, y se quedan haciendo otras labores.

Ahora en la Academia no hay más de cien unicornios. Hay unos mejores que otros, a los cuales no se les puede enseñar muchos hechizos, y a ellos se les entrena en el manejo de la espada. Y los otros con mayor capacidad, ya que hacen ambas cosas con una gran habilidad para ello. En este momento en el patio de la Academia se encuentran dos unicornios, una de color lavanda y otra de color rosa.

Ambas están usando una máscara, tienen los cuatro cascos vendados y la cola y crin recogidas. Se preparaban para atacarse. Hay un pequeño publico juntándose, todos son alumnos quienes las conocen. Son las mejores de toda la Academia.

La primera en atacar es "rosa" con una estocada directa, "lavanda" lo esquiva haciéndose a la derecha, y realiza un corte diagonal, "rosa" se protege usando su espada. La hace retroceder. "lavanda" lanza un misil mágico, "rosa" abre un portal que consume el misil. Luego abre otro sobre "lavanda" y el ataque sale contra ella, pero lo esquiva. Aprovechando su distracción, "rosa" ataca de nuevo, "lavanda" logra cubrirse y la hace retroceder. Haciendo varios cortes seguidos, derecha, diagonal, revés. Los ataques constantes fueron efectivos, logro romper la defensa de "rosa", y tropezó. La tiene en el suelo y esta sobre ella.

—Aun no puedes con los ataques rápidos. —Le dice "lavanda".

"Rosa" no responde, en lugar de eso se teletransporta detrás de "lavanda" y lanza un rayo mágico. Lavanda se cubre lanzando otro rayo. Ambos rayos colisionan en medio del patio y levantan mucho polvo. El público aun mira asombrado. Cuando el polvo se disipa ambas están en el suelo, agotadas.

El público aplaude por tal demostración. Fue un empate.

Las dos unicornios que están rasguñadas y sucias, se levantan y quitan las máscaras para recibir los elogios.

—¡Todavía me sorprenden! —Dice en voz alta el director de la Academia. —Twilight y Starlight. Son lo mejor que esta Academia ha tenido hasta ahora, y me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes.

Twilight, con voz agitada, dice: —Gracias director Lumen. Siempre nos esforzamos.

Starlight, al igual que Twi, continua: —Para ir a luchar por Equestria.

—Me alegro de que piensen de la misma forma, que el resto de ponis. ¡Ah! Y no olviden su labor diaria en la biblioteca.

—¡Lo haremos! —Responden ambas.

—Muy bien, sigan así. Yo tengo que ir a hacer algo de papeleo en mi oficina, tengan buen día alumnos.

El director y el resto de alumnos vuelven a sus rutinas entrenando y demás cosas. Twi y Star, notando lo sucias que estaban deciden irse a las duchas (por separado claro) para estar más frescas y con energías renovadas.

Despues de la ducha, ambas se encuentran en la puerta de la biblioteca, y harán lo que hacen cada mañana del viernes. Es una labor a la que se ofrecieron y disfrutan hacer, pero en especial Twilight, organizan los libros devolviéndolos a sus lugares y después se quedan estudiando hasta muy tarde a veces.

—Creo que hoy no hay muchos libros Twilight. —Dice Star al notar la poca cantidad de libros desordenados..

—De todas maneras hay que revisar, Star. —Responde Twi.

—Ahh… ¡Te apuesto a que no hay más de 20 libros desordenados!

—¿Qué quieres perder? —Twilight ríe.

—Que tal. Si no hay muchos libros, me acompañaras a la montaña neblinosa esta tarde.

—¿Y si los hay?

—Te enseñare el hechizo de portal.

Twilight se interesa. —¡Trato!

Ambas chocan sus cascos para validar el trato y se separan buscando cualquier libro que podían encontrar fuera de lugar. Desde las mesas hasta los sofás. Y hasta sobre los libreros mismos. También haciendo inventario para comprobar si no faltaba ningún libro.

Al pasar unos 20 minutos, ambas vuelven a encontrarse en el centro de la biblioteca para ver cuántos libros se encontraron.

—¡Y bien! ¿Cuántos libros encontraste? —Pregunta Twi.

—Encontré 7 libros. ¿Y tú? —Starlight sonríe, suponiendo que la victoria ya era suya.

—Oh… yo solo encontré 5.

—¡Gane!

—¡Espera! Nunca acordamos el mínimo de libros Star.

—Ah… ¿Y eso que Twi? Tú ya sabes que siempre encontrábamos mínimo 30 libros. Pero ahora…

Twilight baja la cabeza, sabe que es verdad. —Bien… Ganaste.

—¡Si! Entonces ahora iremos a la montaña.

—Pero ¿Por qué quieres tanto interés en ir a esa montaña? Ahí solo hay… Pues, niebla.

—Eso no es cierto. Unos compañeros me hablaron de que ahí vive un mago con grandes habilidades. Y podríamos aprender algo de él.

—¿Enserio? Creo que haber perdido no esta tan mal.

—¡Vámonos!

Ambas yeguas salen de la biblioteca, se despiden de algunos amigos y salen de la academia para tomar el camino que las llevara hasta la montaña, según Starlight.

* * *

Applejack y su familia, observan como el capitán Sailor Sun, desplaza tropas por todo Sweet Apple Acres. Se están agrupando unos voluntarios y al final llegan a ser 30 soldados. Ella cree que no será suficiente.

La delegada Derpy Hooves, llega volando y aterriza frente a Applejack.

—¡Buen día Applejack! —Saluda quitándose el sombrero.

—¿Qué tal Derpy? Hoy hace un bonito día. Perfecto para sembrar. Estoy ansiosa por arar esas tierras y plantar nuevos árboles de manzana.

—Y lo harás, solo ten paciencia.

—Pero, ¿Estos 30 soldados son suficientes para enfrentarse al ejercito del rey sombra? —Pregunta AJ preocupada.

—¡Son suficientes! —Responde alguien. —Buen día señoritas. —Es el capitán Sailor Sun. No trae puesto su casco y se puede ver el color de su crin, que es de color negro.

—Capitán Sailor. ¿Cree que estos soldados son suficientes? —Pregunta AJ.

—Lo son. El campamento enemigo no tiene más de 25 soldados. Y con estos serán suficientes para echarlos, si no hay complicaciones.

Apple Jack piensa si lo que dice el capitán es cierto, pero no puede decirle que quiere mas soldados, el debe saber lo que hace, después de todo, por eso es un capitán.

—Esta bien. Esperaré ansiosa la noticia. —AJ recuerda que dijo "complicaciones". —A que se refería cuando dijo" complicaciones"?

—Es muy raro que ese campamento sea activo, normalmente había algunos merodeando por el bosque Everfree pero ahora ya no más. Pero después de todo, ordenes son órdenes. Señoritas. —Se despide bajando un poco la cabeza y se dirige hacia sus soldados. ¡Es hora de irnos camaradas!

—¡Al ataque! —Respondió todo el pelotón.

Se pusieron de camino al campamento que se ubica al otro lado del rio. Desde lejos, los observan usando binoculares. Ven que recién están saliendo de sus tiendas, perfecto para un ataque sorpresa ya que tienen la guardia baja. Sailor ordena que se separen para atacar por dos lados al mismo tiempo, usando una señal.

El grupo del capitán llego a su posición, y le pidió a uno de los unicornios que dispare una bengala. Del otro lado, el resto observa la bengala.

El ataque fue rápido, el atacar por sorpresa fue un éxito.

Sailor manda llamar a Apple Jack para darle la noticia. Llego con sus hermanos. Ella se detiene en medio por un momento, reviviendo momentos que nunca se repetirán, recuerda cuando ella era una potra; un poco mayor de lo que es Apple Bloom, ve a toda la familia Apple reunida cerca del depósito de zanahorias, tomándose la foto anual, pero nunca volvió a ver a ninguno, porque la labor en SAA la mantiene ocupada en más de una forma. ¿Tal vez estén peleando también? ¿O quizá estén trabajando en el sector de exportación? O… ¿El Rey Sombra ya los atrapó a todos?

Esa última pregunta golpea el corazón de AppleJack. Y seguido a eso, recuerda el ultimo dia que vio a la Abuela Smith, ambas habían salido a recoger las zanahorias en ese mismo lugar; ya que ahí estaba antes del ataque, cuando estaban por regresar al granero, cuando de repente el ambiente cambio de los variados colores, a una escala de rojos y sangre. Estaban atacando Ponyville. Cuando ellas se dieron cuanta estaban rodeados de soldados del Imperio de cristal, pero tenían su atención puesta en AppleJack, puesto que por ser joven y fuerte planeaban secuestrarla. La abuela vio esto tomo unas zanahorias y las arrojo a los soldados.

Cuando AppleJack pensaba que estaba perdida vio lo que su abuela hiso, y los soldados, cambiaron su rumbo hacia la abuela. Ella la miro a los ojos diciéndole "Corre". Los soldados ya estaban frente a la abuela, y lo que le hicieron fue tan… brutal, que recordarlo era difícil para Apple Jack. Ningún poni merece tal castigo, mucho menos una anciana. Su abuela.

Pero en ese momento ella quedo petrificada al ver tal escena, que no podía mover ningún musculo y solo temblar. Los soldados al terminar con Smith regresaron hacia Apple Jack. Cierra los ojos y espera, una vez más en su mente piensa. "¡No puedes rendirte así manzanita!" "Tienes que luchar" "¡Por Big Mac!" "¡Por Apple Bloom!" "¡Por tu abuela!"

Como eran 4 soldados, ellos creían que una seria suficiente para atraparla, pero se equivocaron. Cuando uno se acercó a AJ esta reacciono dándole una fuerte patada en el pecho, abollando su armadura a tal punto que atravesó sus costillas retrocedió casi 5 metros quedando tendido al suelo y sangrando.

Sus tres compañeros ven atónitos, ¿Cómo es que una yegua puede dar una patada tan fuerte?, realmente será más útil para el Rey Sombra. Superándola en numero la rodean. AppleJack se quita la canasta de zanahorias del lomo y se pone en guardia.

Los tres soldados cargan contra ella, como estaba cerca a la pared del depósito, da la vuelta y salta tomando impulso colocándose detrás de los soldados. Y dando otra patada a uno de ellos.

«¡Lucha por los que amas!»

El soldado es arrojado a 6 metros, de la misma forma que el anterior. Los 2 restantes ven un brillo de color verde en sus ojos y su cutie mark de una manzana resplandecer. Sin tomarle interés, ambos la embisten. AJ los ve y parándose con los cascos traseros. Da un atronador pisotón agrietando el suelo y haciendo que los soldados caigan. Ella salta sobre ellos y da una patada en la cabeza a ambos. No los mata, no mato a ninguno, ella no se lo permitiría, no es como ellos. Solo están aturdidos. Cuando acabo con ellos el brillo que despedía se desvaneció lentamente y cayó al suelo.

Despertó, estaba en una tienda de campaña, echada en una camilla. Sin recordar cómo es que seguía viva, solo recuerda, "La abuela murió". Se da cuenta que a su lado tenia a un soldado Equestriano. Este se da cuenta que la yegua despertó.

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunta el soldado.

—S-si… Me duele la cabeza. —Le responde.

—Bien… Quisiera preguntarle. ¿Cómo es que pudo defenderse de 4 soldados a la vez?

—Yo… No lo recuerdo.

Ella aun no es capaz de recordar lo que hizo, pero eso fue lo que paso. Solo tiene recuerdos nublados de ese día.

—¡Señorita Apple Jack! —Dice el capitán Sailor.

Apple Jack reacciona. Estaba perdida en sus memorias. —¿Si capitán?

—El terreno ahora es suyo, puedes cosechar cuantas manzanas quieras.

Sus hermanos se acercan. AJ mira a su pequeña hermana. Y le sonríe. Ella también lo hace. Dejando de lado esos recuerdos, se anima.

—Estamos agradecidos capitán. Comenzaremos ahora mismo. ¿Verdad familia?

«Familia, lo que me queda de ella.»

—Eeyup. —Responde Big Mac.

—¡Si! —Responde Apple Bloom.

Y después de que los soldados desmontaran las tiendas, comenzaron a arar la tierra y sembrar las primeras semillas. Entonces llega un pegaso volando, es uno de los pegasos de la Academia Wonderbolt.

—¡Capitan Sailor Sun!

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¡Lo necesitan en el campo terrestre! ¡Están por atacar Equestria!

El capitán se queda sin palabras. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que atacaran Equestria en gran magnitud. Y tiene que estar ahí para cumplir su deber.

—Bien. Tenemos que irnos. —Se dirige hacia Apple Jack. —Lo siento Apples pero tendrán que regresar a Ponyville. Estarán más seguros allí.

Ellos escucharon lo que dijo el pegaso, y obedecen lo que les dijo el capitán. Entonces todos los soldados marchan en dirección al campo Terrestre.

* * *

En lo profundo de la montaña neblinosa acaban de juntarse todas las tropas del rey sombra, llegando a ser más de 1000, si, son pocos comparados con los primeros ataques en los que llegaba a enviar más de 100.000 soldados. Aun nadie sabe de dónde saco tantas. Supongamos que el imperio tiene 1000 ponis de los cuales 700 pelean. Y de Equestria secuestro y obligo a pelear a 1400. Pero en sus ataques enviaba más de 3000

(suposición, obviamente ese no es el número de ponis, es mayor, tómenlo como un ejemplo y multiplíquenlo por 100 cada uno.)

Todos los soldados estaban listos para atacar y el Rey Sombra se encuentra en frente de sus tropas, observando la barricada.

«¿Por qué seguimos luchando Celestia? Ríndete y tus preciados hijos dejaran de morir luchando contra ti. Solo presenciamos muerte, de la que provengo. Esto se convertirá en un ciclo sin fin, hasta que uno de los dos muera»

* * *

En el comedor del campo terrestre se encuentran todos los soldados entados en las mesas largas con un plato frente a ellos. Preguntándose ¿porque los habían llamado ahí? Mientras muchos charlaban y se contaban historias la puerta de la cocina se abre y todos dirigen su mirada hacia allí. Para quedarse boquiabiertos con el enorme pastel que entraba por esa puerta.

El pastel es circular, con 4 niveles de sabor a manzana vainilla y chocolate combinados. Los trozos de manzana pelados y cortados, cubiertos con crema batida puestos a cada borde de los niveles.

El primero está decorado con dibujos de manzana hechos con jalea de fresa. El segundo era igual que el anterior solo que los sabores eran de cereza y uva. El tercero parecía un tiramisú con su decoración. El cuarto finalmente tiene el logo de Equestria, un sol hecho con chantillí de frutas.

Todos los soldados ponis quedaron extasiados con tremenda obra de arte que deleitaba sus ojos con su grandeza. Su autora, la conocida poni rosada Pinkie Pie y su hermana Marble. Aunque tienen una actitud alegre casi todo el tiempo, en el combate se convierten en un antónimo de ellas mismas.

Tienen grandes habilidades para la lucha al igual que sus hermanas Limestone y Maud Pie. Estos ponis decidieron unirse a la lucha porque la granja de rocas en la que vivían y trabajaban fue tomada por el Imperio de Cristal en sus primeros ataques a Equestria. Y sus padres Ignius Rock y Cloudy Quartz han sido secuestrados por el Rey Sombra, dándoles una razón más para pelear.

Todos los soldados tienen su rebanada de pastel y sus expresiones, les indican a las hermanas que les encanta.

A las puertas del Campo Terrestre llega el capitán Feather volando con unos guardias. Detrás de el, el capitán Sailor Sun y sus soldados. También la capitana Violet Shrine. Y el capitán Azure, hijo de Sultán.

—¿Todos ya fueron informados? —Pregunta Azure. Él es muy parecido a su padre, solo que sus ojos son verdes.

—Si, por esa razón estamos aquí. —Responde Violet. —Es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que el Rey conduce un ataque a gran escala a Equestria.

—Esto no puede ser bueno. ¿Alguien ya sabe cuántos son? —Pregunta Sailor Sun.

—Fueron contados más de 800. —Responde Feather.

Se escucha todo el ruido proveniente del interior del campo, es el entusiasmo de todos los soldados quienes disfrutan de su pastel.

—Vaya… Parece que no "todos" han sido informados. —Dice Azure. Y se dirige hacia el comedor. Los capitanes los siguen.

Abre la puerta de un golpe y todos los soldados voltean a ver. Se levantan de sus asientos al reconocer a Azure y hacen el saludo militar. Ven al resto de capitanes de Equestria y se preguntan qué sucede.

—¡Soldados, Equestria esta en peligro! —Grita a viva voz.

Todos los soldados aun no saben a que se refiere y murmuran entre ellos.

—¡El Rey Sombra atacará! —Continua Violet. Y, además de ser una de las mejores soldados, es muy atractiva y muchos soldados la miran.

Azure se desplaza a través de las mesas. —El general Sultán me informo que las tropas enemigas se están agrupando a las faldas de la montaña neblinosa. A lo que se enfrentaban antes solo eran unos pequeños ataques, molestos. Pero este es el ejercito enemigo.

—Y ustedes son la primordial defensa de la barricada noreste. —Dice Sailor.

—Tienen que prepararse. Vayan a la armería y equípense con lo necesario, esta batalla será ganada. —Dice Feather.

Todos los soldados, conscientes de la seriedad del asunto. Se levantan de la mesa y salen del comedor incluyendo a Pinkie y Marble, afortunadamente todos ya habían terminado su rebanada de pastel.

Fueron a la armería y se colocaron sus armaduras pieza por pieza, tomaron sus hachas, espadas y lanzas para luego reunirse en el patio del Campo. Cuando ya estaban fuera, vieron llegar a un grupo de pegasos. También a Maud Pie quien llego de las montañas y Limestone del bosque Everfree.

Los pegasos se acercan hacia los capitanes y les contaran lo que vieron. Rainbow Dash es quien habla.

—Estuvimos observando al ejército, tienen más de 1000 soldados. ¿La princesa ya sabe lo que pasara?

—Si. Ya fue notificada y ya viene en camino. —Llego el General Sultán. —Y esperemos que llegue a tiempo.

Todas las tropas se desplazan y salen hacia la barricada. Rainbow iba a volar hasta la Academia Wonderbolt para traer al resto de pegasos, pero por un momento, su mirada se cruza con la de Pinkie por un momento. Notan un brillo mutuo, pero ambas lo ignoran y siguen su camino.

Twilight y Starlight se encuentran caminado entre las densas neblinas de la montaña. Evitando obstáculos de piedra y árboles, ya que no podían ver casi nada. Ya tropearon un par de veces. Y Twilight acaba de hacerlo.

—¡Au! Starlight… ¿Estás segura de que sabes por dónde vas? —Dice Twi adolorida y molesta.

—Debe ser por aquí… —Ignora a Twi.

—¡Starlight!

—Eh… ¿Qué pasa Twilight?

—¿Me escuchaste?

—Si. Estoy usando un hechizo de rastro reciente. Me dice por donde han pasado ponis recientemente, pero el rastro esta muy gastado. Y es difícil ubicarlo.

Después de un rato caminando, Twi nota que Starlight se detuvo mirando al suelo. Ya lleva cinco minutos asi.

—¿Starlight?

Ella no le responde.

—¡Starlight!

—¡Ah! —Starlight grita, la sorpresa hiso que Twi también gritara.

—¿¡Que te sucede Starlight!?

—¡Ahí está! —Star señala un lugar entre la niebla, Twilight no puede ver nada. Y se echa a correr. —¡No te separes!

—¡Star! —Twilight intenta seguirla, pero la perdió de vista.

Los pasos entre la niebla son difíciles, incluso para un unicornio. Twilight casi choca un par de veces con árboles mientras seguía corriendo prácticamente sin rumbo, hasta que se detuvo de golpe por un muro que tenía en frente de ella.

«¿Qué hace un muro en una montaña?»

El muro es de ladrillos grises y bastante alto, como de tres metros. Está cubierto de enredaderas y mala hierba en los bordes superiores. Esta agrietado, símbolo del tiempo que lleva ahí. Quizá unos 10 años, o más.

El lado izquierdo termina en una montaña y debido a la niebla no puede ver mucho el lado derecho. Piensa que será buena idea transportarse al otro lado. Encendiendo su cuerno en un destello purpura desaparece, pero inmediatamente es regresada cayendo al suelo.

—Debe tener una defensa mágica… Pero ¿quién pondría una defensa a un viejo muro? —Ella iba intentarlo otra vez, pero, a lo lejos se escucha un rayo mágico impactando contra el muro. —¡Debe ser Starlight! —Twilight corre cerca del muro para comprobar si era Starlight.

Y efectivamente, era ella. Estaba frente al muro intentando atravesarlo con rayos mágicos, logró hacer un pequeño agujero, pero no lo suficiente para que un poni cruce.

—¡Twilight! Crei que estabas detrás de mi.

—Yo también lo creía… Pero me perdí. Lo bueno es que ya te encontré.

—Y ya encontré lo que buscábamos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mira por aquí. —Starlight le señala el agujero que hizo y Twilight puede ver una cabaña detrás. —Necesito que me ayudes a perforar este muro y hacer una entrada.

—¿Y no crees que ya hay una? —Le pregunta Twi.

—En realidad no. Yo vine desde el lado derecho, donde el muro termina en la montaña. Camine hasta aquí buscando una entrada pero no encontré ninguna, así que decidí hacer una.

—Yo vengo del lado izquierdo y tampoco encontré una.

—Te lo dije.

—Entonces déjamelo. —Twilight se coloca enfrente del muro, iluminando su cuerno, la niebla cercana a ella se disipa debido a la luz. Y rápidamente dispara un rayo que destroza una gran parte del muro.

—¡Exelente Twilight!

—Ah… No fue nada Star. —Twi soplo su cuerno cual pistolero a su revolver.

Ambas cruzan el muro. La cabaña es de dos niveles y esta hecha con madera de roble oscuro, se distingue por su color marrón, pero la mayoría está cubierta de musgo. Aunque es raro que se vea tan vieja, ¿Acaso al mago no le importaba su casa? ¿Por qué la tendría tan descuidada y sucia? sus jardines están tan llenos de malas hierbas. Logran ver que también tiene varias ventanas rotas y desmarcadas.

Hay un rio que pasa detrás de la cabaña, no lo habían escuchado hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente, sus aguas son muy tranquilas, hay unas ranas nadando y algunas algas acuáticas. Al otro lado del rio solo ven algunos arboles mas y el resto de la montaña que sigue ascendiendo.

Después de explorar el exterior de la cabaña, era momento de verla por dentro y visitar al mago. Ambas unicornios se acercan a la puerta y Twilight toca con su casco. Pasado un momento no obtuvieron respuesta. Starlight nota una cadena que pertenece a una campana, tal vez con eso responda. La sacude haciendo sonar la campana. Pero tampoco obtienen respuesta.

Debido a la angustia por no tener respuesta y la emoción que les impide estar quietas, Starlight decide lanzar un grito.

—¡Señor mago! ¡Venimos para aprender algunos hechizos con usted!

Pasan unos minutos, nadie le responde.

—Ah… Parece que no hay nadie en casa Starlight.

—¡No, no, no! —Starlight se desespera y comienza a gritar "Señor mago" uno y otra vez mientras golpea repetidamente la puerta.

Sigue haciéndolo hasta que se escucha un "Crack". Fue de una de las bisagras de la puerta, que se rompió debido a los golpes que recibió. Pero demás estaba muy oxidada, por eso se rompió fácilmente.

—¿Starlight que hiciste? —Pregunta Twi al verlo.

—Yo no lo hice.

—¿Qué clase de puerta se rompe con solo tocarla?

—Una puerta que lleva mucho tiempo sin aceitar. —Star le muestra a Twi las bisagras oxidadas.

—Bueno…

—Ahora podemos entrar.

—Yo no creo que sea buena idea. Tal vez regrese mientras estamos dentro y nos tomará por ladronas.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Starlight realiza un hechizo que crea un cordel muy delgado de color blanco. Este se estira alrededor de la cabaña, se queda flotando cerca del suelo y desaparece. —Listo, eso me avisara si alguien se acerca.

—Cordel de Millenarz.

—Exacto. Cuando alguien atraviese el lazo me daré cuenta.

—Creí que nunca usarías este hechizo.

—Tú me ayudaste a aprenderlo Twi ¿Recuerdas esos días? —Dice Star recordando tiempos pasados.

—Si… —Recuerda también.

Llegó el momento de entrar. El lugar está muy oscuro, y una vez atraviesan el pórtico, a sus olfatos llega un olor horrible de putrefacción. Hay cosas tiradas y cristales rotos en el suelo. Además de la madera verde y agrietada.

Debido al olor, ambas se cubren con un casco.

—Iugh… ¡Que olor! —Se queja Starlight.

—¿Quién puede vivir en condiciones tan deplorables?

—Creo que nadie vivió aquí en mucho tiempo.

Ambas iluminan con sus cuernos revelando todo lo que contiene.

Unas ratas roen la madera del suelo y se espantaron debido a la luz. Miran alrededor y hay muchas partes de animales en frascos, llenos de una sustancia amarilla. Ojos, cerebros y sus extremidades. Hay también equipo de química lleno de moho, las partes faltantes eran las que estaban en el suelo rotas. El suelo de madera brilla por la baba de los caracoles y babosas que pasaron por el. En el techo de la habitación había telarañas, con arañas esperando una presa. Una acaba de caer.

Sin más que ver, deciden subir por las escaleras. Con cuidado y en silencio llegaron a ellas. Twilight es la primera en subir. Cuando de pronto uno de los escalones bajo sus cascos se rompe haciendo que Starlight tropiece y caiga. Twilight lo ve y de inmediato la socorre. Le ayuda a sacar la pata de entre las astillas.

—Con cuidado… Listo. ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Twi preocupada.

Starlight suspira. —Si… Solo me rasguñe un poco, sigue subiendo.

—Star este lugar se cae a pedazos y en cualquier momento podría derrumbarse sobre nosotras. Y el supuesto mago que vivía aquí debió haberse ido hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero ¿Ya estamos aquí no? Y además no creo que quieras regresar.

Twilight sabe que en realidad si le interesa lo que podrían encontrar, así que sin decir nada continúa subiendo. El segundo piso no se veía tan mal como el primero, este aun tenia rastros de barniz en la madera del suelo y las paredes tenían su pintura casi completa. Hay cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado y al fondo del pasillo una ventana por donde entra la luz.

Twi quiere abrir la primera puerta de la izquierda y Star a la derecha. Twi abre su puerta. Pero la cierra inmediatamente con un golpe. Su rostro demuestra una intensa expresión de asco y esta por vomitar. Starlight la ve.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Star. Y ve que Twilight respira agitadamente. Y su rostro.

—N-nada…

—¿Qué viste ahí dentro? —Starlight se acerca para abrir la puerta. Pero Twilight la detiene.

—No, no la abras por favor.

—Pero ¿qué fue lo que viste? —Starlight intenta que Twilight se lo diga, pero ella se queda callada. —Está bien no lo hare, sigamos.

Twi sigue a Star, esta vez ambas van a la segunda puerta de la izquierda. Es un pequeño comedor, al parecer, la mesa gabinetes y sillas están cubiertas de gruesas capas de polvo, de verdad la cabaña tiene años. Algo curioso es que en la mesa hay un plato con un tenedor, al lado una taza y un florero. Como si alguien hubiera tenido su ultima cena que no lavo el plato. Sin más que ver, cierran la puerta.

Queda solo una puerta. La abren, despacio, por si hubiera algo horrible dentro. Pero no, en realidad es todo lo contrario, la habitación se ve tan bien que parece que no fue afectada por el tiempo, el suelo tenia completo su barniz, las ventanas estaban perfectas y limpias, las cortinas puestas, los muebles están en buen estado y la cama…

—Vaya… ¿Cómo es que esta habitación está intacta? Y el resto está hecho todo un desastre. —Se pregunta Starlight.

—No tengo ni idea, pero… ¿Sientes eso?

—¿Sentir que?

Twilight ilumina su cuerno, y un campo purpura se expande por toda la habitación. —¿Ahora lo ves? Todos los objetos que han sido hechizados, son "empapados" con este hechizo de detección.

—Cierto… Y es un hechizo de tiempo, que evita el paso del mismo… Asombroso.

—¿Pero porque lo pondría solo en esta habitación? —Pregunta Twi mientras observa alrededor.

—No lo sé. Pero esta cabaña ya lleva por lo menos más de 15 años.

—Entonces quien lo lanzó es realmente poderoso.

Starlight se acerca al lado derecho de la cama al notar la forma que tenía debajo de sus sábanas.

—Esta… forma, ¿No te es familiar?

Twilight se acerca al lado izquierdo. Starlight empieza a bajar la sábana. Lentamente, se revela una cabeza, de crin gris y pelaje de color naranja. Tiene los ojos cerrados, debe estar dormido.

—¡Es el mago! —Starlight grito en susurros.

—Shh. —Le chita Twi. —¿Por qué este mago viviría en estas condiciones?

—Tal vez se centra más en sus tareas de mago, que en vivir bien…

Twilight decide moverlo un poco para intentar despertarlo, pero no lo logra, lo intenta una vez más y con más fuerza. Pero tampoco lo logra.

—Pero que sueño tan pesado… —Comenta Starlight.

Twilight observa más detenidamente al mago y nota algo extraño. Lleva un casco a la parte inferior de la mandíbula, cerca de la garganta para intentar sentir su pulso. Pero no siente nada. Se asusta al no sentirlo, y para estar segura acerca su rostro al del mago.

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunta Twilight al notar sus extrañas acciones.

Twilight ya lo tiene claro, no hay dudas. —No respira… E-él está muerto.

Star no puede creerlo, pasaron tantos líos solo para encontrarlo muerto. Pero en dentro de ella sabe que esto era una posibilidad, se lo dijeron, hace 4 años. Y aunque no haya podido venir en ese entonces, esperaba encontrarlo aún, pero no fue así. Desanimada se sienta en el suelo agachando la cabeza.

Twilight guarda un momento de silencio, por respeto al lecho del que alguna vez fue un gran mago. Y se pregunta porque decidió morir así.

Entonces nota un extraño bulto cerca del abdomen del mago. Es una forma larga y gruesa. Entonces decide bajar aún más la sabana. Sorprendiéndose con lo que encuentra, bajo sus cascos estaba el libro más hermoso que haya visto en todos sus días en la biblioteca. Para analizarlo más cerca, levanta los cascos del mago.

Es de color naranja, en los bordes tiene unos detalles dorados y en la portada tiene un circulo en el centro representando un sol, y como rayos tiene distintos símbolos que representan un elemento; tierra, agua, hielo, fuego, electricidad y oscuridad.

—Starlight mira esto.

Star levanta la cabeza, y nota el enorme libro que sostiene Twi. Se le acerca.

—¿Crees que es? —Twilight lo abre, y en al primera página tiene una firma que dice; "Mistic Flare" —Mistic Flare… Así debió llamarse el mago.

Empieza a hojear las paginas, encontrando hechizos bastante interesantes; Remanente Estatico, Prisión Astral, Fisura de la Realidad, Campo Congelante, Cascos Fríos, Hojas Psionicas. Y muchos otros, cada uno tiene una descripción de lo que hacen y como lanzarlos. Además, algunos muestran a ponis Pegaso y terrestre lanzándolos.

—¿Acaso ponis que no sean unicornios pueden usar magia? —Pregunta Twi.

—Lo averiguaremos cuando regresemos a Canterlot.

—Porque?

—¡Algo acaba de atravesar la cuerda! ¡Más de uno!

Twilight cierra inmediatamente el libro, y nota que tuvo un cambio, su color había cambiado a uno blanco. La habitación empieza a envejecer rápidamente, 15 años en 15 segundos pasaron a la ver que toda la cabaña temblaba. El mago se convirtió en polvo. El suelo comienza a romperse, las paredes a agrietarse, las ventanas estallan.

El hechizo de tiempo se había roto.

—¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! —Grita Starlight y comienza a canalizar un portal, un hechizo más poderoso que una tele transportación común, pero bajo un costo de concentración estricta... Sobre ellas se expande un anillo con símbolos, empieza a levitarlas para ingresar. Mientras lo atravesaban algo interrumpe a Starlight rompiendo su concentración. El portal se rompe y aparecen sobre un rio, Starlight tiene tiempo de encantar el libro. Es el rio que vieron cerca de la cabaña, solo que ahora está más caudaloso sin explicación. Pueden ver la cabaña, ven como se derrumba y es tragada por la tierra y por el tiempo en menos de 5 segundos.

El curso del rio, lleva a una catarata. No pueden transportarse debido al pánico. Se acercan más al borde y sin más remedio, caen al vacío.

* * *

Celestia finalmente llego a Canterlot e inmediatamente mando a buscar a Sultán. Cuando se le presento el le informo de todo lo que sabía y que mando a su hijo Azure para movilizar las tropas a la barricada y que esperan sus órdenes. Celestia fue a su armería privada y se equipa con su armadura dorada y brillante como ella. Toma su espada larga de combate. Una vez lista, voló hasta la barricada junto con Sultán y se detuvo frente a sus tropas.

A lo lejos, ve las tropas del rey avanzar sobre la colina. Ambos se miran, sintiendo el mismo odio mutuo que tienen desde hace siglos. Celestia espera el ata que, del rey, pero el atacara al medio día. Faltan 30 minutos. Rainbow, Pinkie esperan en sus posiciones hasta que Celestia ordene el ataque.

Twilight está desmayada a la orilla del lago donde desemboca la catarata. Allí la niebla es menos densa debido a que es una parte alejada del centro de la montaña. Twilight despierta, tose expulsando el agua, lo primero que hace es buscar a Star con la mirada. Ella está a unos metros. Camina hacia ella para ayudarla.

—Starlight… Star despierta —Dice moviéndola para poder despertarla.

Star despierta, tose y se levanta con dificultad.

—¿Estas bien?

—S-si…

—Sera mejor que regresemos a Canterlot, fue suficiente aventura por un día. Es una lástima que se perdiera el libro esos hechizos se veían interesantes. —Tice Twi desanimada.

—Jeje… Lo tengo aquí —Star lo tenía apretado en su pecho.

—¡Genial! Oh… Pero debe estar mojado.

—No en realidad, tuve tiempo de protegerlo.

—Volvamos a Canterlot para empezar a aprenderlos.

—Muy bien.

Las unicornios siguen el camino que está al frente del lago., este las llevara directamente a Canterlot por una ladera de la montaña. Despacio y con calma caminan por él.

Ya pasó la media hora. Y el rey entonces ordena su ataque. Haciendo un grito de guerra empiezan a correr hacia la barricada. Celestia ordena lo mismo a sus tropas, haciendo también un grito de guerra corren hacia sus enemigos. El valle en el que se enfrentan es pedregoso y tiene rastros de batallas anteriores. Trayendo recuerdos a algunos soldados, donde vieron caer a sus compañeros. Se produce el primer choque de espadas, el primer golpe de armaduras, la primera muerte.

Algunos ponis terrestres luchan haciendo uso del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los pegasos luchan en el aire. Y los unicornios luchan lanzando sus hechizos de rayo y fuego.

Celestia se levanta en vuelo, para encontrarse con el rey Sombra. Siempre lo hacen asi. Aunque ninguno de los dos ha sido herido realmente por el otro. El rey se encuentra en una meseta observando las muertes. Celestia aterriza.

—¿Vienes para intentarlo otra vez? —Dice con su voz oscura.

—¡Lo intentare cuantas veces sea necesario!

—Celestia… ¿Aun no lo entiendes? ¡Yo soy el Rey de las Tinieblas! ¡Me alimento de la muerte! La muerte de tus hijos que luchan por ti. Pagando por tus errores.

—¡Silencio! ¡Devuélveme a mi sobrina!

—Primero ríndete.

—¡Nunca!

Celestia prepara su espada y carga contra el rey. Sobra invoca su espada de sombras y para detener el ataque de Celestia. Luz contra oscuridad. Cuando chocan sus espadas se crea un resplandor. Y retroceden, para atacarse de nuevo y liberar chispas con cada golpe que se dan. La tierra siente su poder, temblando con cada golpe dado. Luchado, por proteger y por apresar.

El valle se llena de cuerpos de cada poni que muere.

«Pero cuando se junta la casualidad, con el destino, solo puedes esperar lo peor.»

Maud Pie estaba rodeada de soldados enemigos, la acorralaron en la pared de la montaña. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, lanza una patada en la montaña, que resuena el suelo. Y caen rocas de entre la niebla que estaba encima. Ella salta para interceptarla y lanzar una por una a sus enemigos.

Pero, poco antes de su ataque. Twilight y Starlight están pasando por la ladera de la montaña. Entonces el suelo comienza a temblar. Twilight es la más afectada ya que estaba al lado izquierdo, el movimiento hace que pierda el equilibrio y se acerque más al borde. Un trozo de roca bajo sus cascos empieza a agrietarse, y cae.

Starlight al ver el suelo agrietándose y anticipando lo siguiente, salta al suelo para sujetar a Twilight, pero no lo consigue, cae sin remedio. Intenta sujetarla con su magia, pero la perdió entre la niebla. Sin más que hacer decide saltar en su búsqueda, ya que ella puede volar haciendo uso de su magia. Solo espera llegar a tiempo.

En las faldas de la montaña, donde sigue la batalla. Celestia y Sombra siguen en su combate. Mientras uno hacia retroceder al otro, hay un punto en que hasta las entidades más poderosas se agotan. Ambos respiran aceleradamente. El rey en su interior sabe que, si lo debilita lo suficiente, estará vulnerable a sus ataques mágicos. Busca una oportunidad para recuperar su energía, absorbiendo la de otro pony, pero si se mueve, Celestia lo detendrá. Para el momento no podía ser el más oportuno. Ambos escuchan el grito de una yegua acercándose de entre la niebla.

El rey tiene una visión calorífica en magia, haciéndole posible distinguir un poder mágico muy alto. Los únicos mas poderosos que conoce son los de Celestia, Luna y Cadence. Pero parece que no son las únicas. Acaba de encontrar uno similar, de hecho, son 2, hay otro que desciende rápidamente. Atrapa a Celestia con sus sombras, que la sujetan desde la tierra. Y convirtiéndose en sombra se dirige hacia donde caen.

Twilight sigue cayendo sin remedio y Starlight aún no logra alcanzarla. Pero Pinkie y Rainbow también escucharon los gritos, y rápidamente pensaron en un plan. Justo cuando Twilight estaba por caer Pinkie con ayuda de Limestone, levanta una roca en la que esta Rainbow la patean para darle un mayor impulso, cuando esta roca esta por caer al suelo, Rainbow salta adquiriendo mayor velocidad, y logra alcanzar a Twilight. La pone en el suelo lentamente, Starlight al ver esto se detiene en seco y va con Twilight, preocupada. Respira agitada debido al pánico por casi morir. Starlight abraza a Twilight aliviada.

Sombra las observa usando su forma etérea invisible. Otra cosa que los sorprende es que las Ponis Rosa y celeste brillan como si fueran un unicornio. Ignora este detalle y se centra en la unicornio lavanda. Se acerca. ¡Y la atrapa!

Revela su forma oscura, con polvo negro, sujetando a Twilight sujetándola de sus cascos evitando su movimiento. Ella intenta forcejear y gritar, pero el rey le cubrió la boca. Las demás no podían hacer nada, era el rey Sombra, claramente no son rivales para él.

Excepto Starlight quien sintió el impulso de proteger a su amiga. Lanza un poderoso rayo a Sombra. Pero se cubre con un escudo. Sigue intentándolo hasta que se cansa.

—¡Twilight!

El rey empieza a poseer a Twilight mirándola a sus ojos. Haciendo brillar los suyos de color verde. De esta manera es como posee el cuerpo y mente de los ponis. Pero algo pasa, ya debería estar bajo su control.

«Porque… ¿Por qué aún se resiste?»

Decide intentarlo de otra manera. Haciendo uso de sus polvos negros, hace que ingresen por su boca. Así debería poder controlarla. Al terminar, la deja caer al suelo, suponiendo que ya le pertenece.

Twilight se levanta, y comienza a expulsar las sombras que se le metieron. Poco a poco, hasta que saco todo. Rechazo la fuerza del Rey. Furioso, estaba a punto de asesinar a Twilight. Con todas sus sombras carga contra ella.

Celestia llega en un rayo de luz y protege a Twilight. Hiso caer al rey. Cuando recupera su forma tiene la espada de Celestia clavada en su pecho. Pero en realidad esto no le afecta. Sabiendo que fue derrotado esta vez se convierte en sombra. Sus tropas al verlo también se retiran.

Starlight viendo que ya es seguro, corre hacia Twilight y la levanta con sus cascos.

—Twilight… —Ella no le responde, esta inconsciente.

—Tenemos que llevarla a Canterlot de inmediato. —Ordeno que recogieran a Twilight y Star fue en su compañía.

Solo esperaba que cuando despierte, aun sea la misma, pero esto nunca ha pasado antes…


	5. IV: La nueva Esperanza

**_CAPITULO IV_**

 ** _La nueva Esperanza_**

 ** _EQUESTRIA_**

* * *

Ha pasado un día, el valle está siendo limpiado por algunos soldados de Equestria. Ellos recogen los cadáveres de sus difuntos compañeros, incluso de los que capturó el Rey, saben que estaban siendo controlados. Luego, los llevan con sus parientes en ataúdes de madera, para que ellos realicen el ritual de entierro. Los familiares que reciben los cadáveres de sus hijos y esposos, lloran por su muerte, pero saben que fue por proteger a su tierra.

A los 300 soldados del campo terrestre se habían sumado otros 400 que llegaron de todos los sectores de Equestria, siempre dejando seguridad en las ciudades. Sí, es un numero demasiado bajo en comparación a los primeros ataques. Es porque el Rey, para la guerra capturó también a los ponis de Equestria, además de los que habitan el Imperio de Cristal para luchar por él. La seguridad en el interior de Equestria es importante, por eso se quedan soldados, ya que a veces durante los ataques de Sombra, los enemigos suelen infiltrarse para secuestrar los ponis que pueden.

Ayer, Starlight paso toda la noche junto a Twilight con la esperanza de verla despertar. En la mañana, las enfermeras le pidieron que salga para revisarla. Entonces decidió aprovechar el tiempo y leer algunos de los hechizos del libro que encontraron ayer. Ella aún sique preguntándose porque el mago murió así. Y porque el libro cambio de color de esa forma. Pero, son detalles que más adelante descubriría. Con permiso de Celestia, entró en la biblioteca del palacio para poder leer tranquilamente los hechizos.

—Escudo Afotico: Unicornio que lo lance puede cubrir y cubrirse con un escudo mágico. No necesita mantenerse. Solo se romperá tras un recibir un porcentaje de daño. Al llegar a su límite explotara dañando enemigos alrededor.

«Vendría muy bien cuerpo a cuerpo.»

—Remanente Estático: Se crea una réplica idéntica de quien de lanza. Hecha de energía eléctrica. Daña a los enemigos que se le atraviesen.

«¡Genial!»

—Cascos Fríos: Este hechizo se basa en canalizar hielo en los cascos de un rival, haciendo que se congelen y evitando que se muevan. El efecto se cancela si el enemigo se mueve mucho.

«Ay… No me gusta el hielo.»

—Espíritus Ígneos: Invoca 4 espíritus de juego, al lanzarlos se producen quemaduras graves al enemigo.

—Doople Ganger: Se desaparece por unos segundos y al regresar se crean 2 ilusiones.

…

Starlight sigue leyendo, llegó a la parte más curiosa del libro, donde se muestran a ponis terrestres y pegasos lanzándolos.

—Sacudida: Usando los cascos delanteros da un pisotón en el suelo causando…-

«Pero realmente no dice como lo hacen…»

La lista de hechizos sigue y sigue, cada página tiene un símbolo al borde representando el elemento del que está hecho. Ella sigue analizando los hechizos quedándose unos minutos en silencio.

* * *

Celestia está en la habitación de Twilight, las enfermeras le notificaron que se movió, está cerca de despertar. Tiene que estar presente, ya que, los unicornios capturados pasan una fase de cambio interno, haciendo que se vuelvan locos. Lanzando rayos a todos lados y destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Y también ya que Sombra presento un interés mayor en este unicornio, debe estar ahí.

Pasan los minutos, y Twilight aún no despierta. Celestia observa atenta porque en cualquier momento puede despertar.

Otros minutos pasaron y Starlight entra en la habitación.

—Princesa… ¿Cómo esta ella? —Pregunta mirando a Twilight. Ella en realidad no tuvo mucho contacto con la princesa en mucho tiempo, solo en la vez que la trajeron a Canterlot, pero solo esa vez. Por eso se le hace un poco difícil hablarle y se pone nerviosa.

—Aun no despertó, pero ya debe de estar cerca. —Responde Celestia. Y recuerda algo que quería preguntar a la pequeña unicornio. —¿Qué es lo que hacían en la montaña? ¿Qué no sabían sobre el ataque?

Starlight se sorprende con la pregunta, pero no lo demuestra. Tiene que pensar en una respuesta rápida. Si le dice que fueron por un mago podría pensar mal. Ya que ese mago era algo rechazado, y sus hechizos eran peligrosos para todo poni. Ademas ha sido acusado de realizar experimentos terribles a los ponis. Si le miente y ella se entera, le espera un castigo, pero cuando se ha enterado de algo tan pequeño y minúsculo como un paseo en la montaña.

«¡Eso es!»

—Solo estábamos dando un paseo por la montaña princesa. —ríe nerviosamente.

—Hm… Pues su paseo casi termina en tragedia. Aun no entiendo porque Sombra tuvo tanto interés en tu amiga. La manera en que intento poseerla es de las más terribles. Realmente quería tenerla.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que la quería para su ejército. Es algo muy raro, pero talvez era para…

Celestia deja de hablar, ve a Twilight despertando. Starlight quería acercarse, pero ella la detiene.

—¿Qué pasa Princesa? —Preguntó Star.

La Princesa no le responde, en lugar de eso, llama a unos guardias unicornios. Estos rodean a Twilight con 3 campos de fuerza.

—¿Por qué están haciendo eso? —Star aún no entendía nada.

—Es por precaución, pequeña, Sombra podría estar dentro de ella. Y al ser alguien poderosa, podría destruir todo el lugar por ir con él. No sé si fue buena idea traerla hasta aquí.

Starlight se queda en silencio, no sabe qué hacer, su mejor amiga podría estar bajo el control de sombra y fue por su culpa. Decide solo observar.

Twilight abre los ojos. Los guardias se preparan.

—¿Recuerdas tu nombre? —Pregunta Celestia, para comprobar si sigue siendo la misma.

—T-Twilight… —Responde ella con dificultad.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te sucedió? —Pregunta una vez más.

—El Rey Sombra, dentro de mi… —Su voz cambia, es una muy grave. Sus ojos se tornaron verdes y brillaban con una luz purpura. Muestra expresiones de dolor.

«Mi esclava ven conmigo.»

—¡Me está llamando! —Twilight lanza un rayo, pero es amortiguado por los escudos. Muestra expresiones de dolor. Y grita.

—¡¿Qué le pasa?! —Preguntó Star, desesperada.

—Reacciona al poder de sombra, la está llamando.

—No… ¡Twilight!

—Si tu amiga es fuerte, podrá volver.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo hace?

—Lo lamento, pero tendremos que sacrificarla. —A Celestia le dolió decirlo.

—No… ¡No, no! ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Star empieza a condolerse.

—No hay más remedio. No puedo permitir que alguien como ella vaya con Sombra. Y creo que tu bien sabes que no se puede revertir una posesión de Sombra. —Lagrimas. —Tengamos esperanza en tu amiga.

En el interior de Twilight está por desarrollarse un duelo para ver quien tomará el control, es ella contra miles de sombras. Ella está en un espacio en blanco sin fin, como el cielo. Entonces llegan las sombras y rodean sobre ella formando un anillo. No tiene con que defenderse, las sombras la sujetan de los cascos, evitando su movimiento. Empiezan a entrar en ella. Siente miedo, esta sumida.

«¡Twilight!»

Esa voz, es Starlight. Twilight empieza a resistirse, intenta liberarse. Aun no pierde la esperanza. Y en su ayuda, llega una luz, que atraviesa las sombras y se dirige hacia ella. La luz repele a las sombras y sueltan a Twilight.

Fuera, su cuerpo reacciona con los ataques, lanzando rayos y agitándose, también empezó a levitarse a sí misma. Los presentes solo observan.

—¿No hay forma de ayudarla? —Pregunto Star, preocupada.

—Solo ella puede liberarse. Y si no lo consigue…

Los unicornios refuerzan los campos. Spike observa detrás de la puerta.

Devuelta en su interior, las sombras retroceden debido a la estrella de luz que la protegía. A cierta distancia, la luz se transforma en un rayo tangible, Twilight la sujeta con su magia. Es como una espada. Su luz empieza a reducirse y las sombras vuelven a atacar, pero ella ya sabe qué hacer. Cuando ya estaban a una distancia apropiada, ella realiza un rápido corte circular y rodea toda la esfera de sombra que estaba sobre ella. Pareciera que siente dolor. La sombra se reduce y aún quedan pequeños restos, Twi termina cortándolos todos.

Siente que empieza a despertar. Pero, sin que ella se percatara, una pequeña gota de sombra ingreso por su pecho, tan pequeña que no sintió nada.

El cuerpo de Twilight dejo de agitarse, Celestia la sujetó con su magia y la empieza a bajar colocándola en la cama suavemente.

Twilight abre los ojos y aún tiene los de sombra. Celestia cree que no pudo liberarse. Estuvo a punto de dar la orden, pero los ojos de Twi, lentamente, regresaron a su color normal. Y deja ir su preocupación, al parecer pudo liberarse, pero, ¿Cómo?

—Twilight, ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Celestia.

—Bien, creo… Solo cansada.

—¿Puedes contarnos tu experiencia? —Realmente quería saber que pasó, Starlight también. Sabe que está cansada, pero si ella decide contárselos estaría muy bien.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo.

Twilight cuenta todo lo que vio. Captando las expresiones de asombro en las presentes. Respondió a todas sus preguntas, Celestia fue la que más preguntó.

La larga conversación acabó con las pocas energías que le quedaban a Twilight, por eso se durmió. Celestia salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar, estaba alegre, ya que esa pequeña unicornio, podría ser la nueva esperanza de Equestria. Starlight se queda junto a una dormida Twilight, para esperar a que despierte, otra vez.

* * *

La noche llegó otra vez, la luna está en su punto más alto, es media noche. Starlight no pudo mantenerse despierta, cedió al sueño colocando su cabeza en la cama de Twilight.

Lentamente se despierta, sintió que alguien le tocó la crin. Levanta la vista y ve a Twilight al fin despierta.

—¡Twilight! —Star abraza a Twilight por un rato. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, je-je. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza. —Respondió Twilight, dándose palmadas en la cabeza.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, primero se ve una cola, y después el cuerpo de un alto dragón de escamas purpuras que entro de espaldas, trayendo en sus brazos una bandeja de plata con dos sándwiches de margaritas, dos manzanas, un plato con heno frito y dos cajas de jugo. El dragón camina hacia ellas.

—Buenas noches chicas. —Saluda él. —Les quise traer esto, supongo tienen hambre.

El estómago de ambas ruge al ver la comida, simple pero apetitosa, que preparó el dragón. En realidad, no han comido nada desde la tarde de ayer, debido a la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Me vendría bien algo de comer. —dice Twi.

—Si… A mí también. —concuerda Star.

El dragón llegó a la cama y coloco la bandeja sobre una mesa de madera que está en frente de la cama.

—Sírvanse. —dijo él.

Twilight levanta un sándwich y le da un mordisco. Star hace lo mismo pero el bocado que dio ella fue más grande. Inicia una conversación.

—Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta Star.

El dragón trajo una pequeña silla que coloco a un lado de la cama y se sentó allí. —Mi nombre es Spike. —Dijo con orgullo. —Y ¿Ustedes?

—Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. —responde Twi.

—Yo soy Starlight Glimmer. Gusto en conocerte Spike. —Star extiende el casco.

—Vaya, nunca antes me habían saludado extendiendo el casco.

—Y ¿Por qué? —Pregunta Twi.

—Supongo que es porque algunos ponis aun me temen, a pesar de que llevo años aquí. También por eso es que no salgo mucho del castillo.

—Bueno, no te ves tan mal. Eres tierno.

Spike se sonroja. —Note que ambas tienen la palabra "light", ¿Acaso son hermanas?

—Por lazos de sangre no, pero nosotras nos consideramos así. ¿Verdad, Star? —dijo Twi, dando un bocado al sándwich.

—Claro que sí. Y tú, Spike, ¿Vives aquí en el castillo? —también da una mordida.

—Desde que tengo memoria, sí. Creo que nací y crecí en este lugar. Y me convertí en algo así como… el mensajero real de la princesa Celestia. —se enorgullece de su título.

—Eso es genial. Vivir en el castillo debe serlo también. —piensa Twi.

—Ah, en realidad no. Es el lugar más aburrido que te puedas imaginar. Lo único que es emocionante, solo una vez al año, es la gran gala del galope. Pero eso es solo por una noche y a mí me gustaría que hubiera algo más interesante que hacer además de enviar pergaminos importantes, y no son muchos, que digamos.

—Supongo tienes amigos de la guardia real y fuera del castillo, para salir con ellos.—dice Star.

—Sí pero siempre me dicen que; "el deber antes que la diversión", es como algo de lo que te aburres con el tiempo, lo único que hacía con los guardias a veces era jugar ajedrez, y siempre les ganaba, por cierto. Y no hay nada más que eso. Yo quiero algo más.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Una aventura en Equestria. Salir a luchar por el reino. Ser libre. —los ojos de Spike brillaron. —Pero la princesa aun dice que soy muy pequeño para eso. Díganme ¿Ustedes creen que soy pequeño?

—Pues… —ambas lo pensaron. Y basándose en la altura del dragón… —Para nada, eres más alto que nosotras y, además, parece que también eres fuerte.

—Oh gracias por notarlo. —Spike se levanta de la silla y flexiona sus músculos, pero no a modo de presumir. Las unicornios ríen.

…

Han pasado unas horas desde que iniciaron una conversación, Spike les hablo de unas anécdotas cómicas en el castillo y otras cosas. Ya habían terminado la comida del dragón. Twilight hablo de unos hechizos. Y, al ver que el joven Spike era alguien agradable y al parecer confiable, también le contaron lo que hicieron en la montaña y Star le enseño el libro de hechizos. Spike quedo sorprendido, sabia sobre el mago, pero no tanto de su poder.

Entre risas e historias, llego el momento en que Spike decidió preguntar más sobre el pasado de sus nuevas amigas.

—Y ¿Cómo se conocieron? —pregunta Spike. Las unicornios dejaron de reír. Twilight mira a Starlight, pensando ella ha bajado la cabeza, la historia de cómo se conocieron es algo que ella tendría que contar porque…

—Star debería contártelo, si es que ella quiere. —Twi apoya un casco en Starlight. —Es tu decisión, amiga.

Starlight suspira, para hablar del pasado tiene que ser alguien confiable, siempre pensó así. Ella temía que los ponis a quienes se los contara, tengan miedo de estar cerca de ella. Siendo así, solo Twilight es la que conoce esa historia. Aunque no lo sabe todo.

 _¿Será tiempo ya, de que alguien más lo sepa?_ Pensaba ella. Solo hay una forma de saber lo que pasaría. Con firmeza, dice que sí.

—Lo hare, pero esta vez, desde un punto más lejano. —Se prepara ella. —Desde un punto que incluso tu no conoces Twilight; cuando yo era, por decirlo así, mala.

"Hace 7 años, 5 antes de que estallara la guerra. Yo vivía en un pueblo, de hecho, lo controlaba. Quería que todos los ponis tuvieran la misma Cutie Mark, representando la igualdad, sin ningún talento especial que lo diferenciara de otros. En esos tiempos, yo tenía una filosofía de ese tipo, hacía que todos lucieran igual que los demás, la sociedad perfecta, sin; La maldición de una Cutie Mark. Venían ponis que tenían los mismos sentimientos que yo, y… Bueno en realidad algunos eran secuestrados."

"La vida era tranquila, e incluso feliz. Pero, como algo puede llegar fácil a tus cascos, fácil también te lo pueden arrebatar. La guerra había empezado y como las conexiones que teníamos con Equestria eran limitadas, no recibíamos cartas ni informes, por eso no nos enteramos de la guerra, ese fue nuestro fin. Sin aviso, atacó el ejercito del Rey, mato y se llevó a los habitantes. Yo pude escapar con magia, gracias a algunos de los ponis que consideraba mis amigos, ellos me liberaron, pero ellos se llevaron lo peor. El pueblo estaba en llamas y se llevaron a los prisioneros"

—¿En dónde estaba el pueblo? —Interrumpe Spike.

—¡Spike! —Twilight le regaña.

—Estaba en la frontera noroeste… —Responde Star. —En realidad, cerca del Imperio de Cristal. Por eso fuimos los primeros en ser atacados.

"Yo corrí todo lo que pude para alejarme. Y después de varias horas llegue a Canterlot. ¿Por qué aquí? No lo sé, sentí una especie de llamado. Cuando pasé por la academia de magia, vi a Twilight. Ella estaba lanzándole rayos a un muñeco de entrenamiento. El último fue grande, atravesó el muñeco y se dirigía hacia mí."

—Yo no había medido el poder en ese ataque, ni mucho menos había visto a Starlight. Pero entonces ella…

"Usando mi magia abrí un portal en el que entró el misil. Después de unos segundos abrí la salida y el misil salió directo a una roca, haciéndola estallar."

"Ella se acercó hacia mí."

—Vaya… —Twilight estaba agitada. —En serio lo lamento, no te había visto y… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Eh… Es un hechizo de portal, nada del otro mundo.

"Yo quería irme."

—Ese es un hechizo avanzado, no muchos pueden hacerlo. ¿Quién fue tu instructor de magia? Quisiera tomar clases con él.

—No hay ningún profesor, aprendí todo lo que se por mi cuenta.

—¿Podrías enseñarme mis hechizos? —Me miro sonriendo, como una niña que quería un juguete nuevo.

"Para hacer tiempo, decidí mostrar mis hechizos a Twilight."

—Sus hechizos eran sorprendentes. Sus disparos, sus escudos y su manejo de encantamientos de fuego. Me encantaron. —Recuerda Twilight.

—Tus hechizos también lo eran. Tus disparas eran más poderosos, tu habilidad de tele-transportación y tus hechizos de hielo. Je… No me gusta el hielo.

"Para cuando terminamos de demostrar nuestras habilidades, sin darnos cuenta, ya nos habíamos hecho amigas."

—Eres increíble. ¿Crees que podamos entrenar algún día? —Me pregunto entusiasta.

—Yo… no sé si seguiré aquí mañana.

—¿Dónde vives?

—Eh… podría decirse que no tengo un establecimiento fijo.

—Bueno… ¡Puedes quedarte aquí!

—Pero esto es una academia, no sé si…

—Si, pero tiene habitaciones para los estudiantes.

—Pero no tengo dinero para pagarlo.

—Eso no es problema. El director es un buen pony. Demuéstrale lo buena que eres y de seguro te da una beca.

—Pero yo ya no necesito aprender más…

"Ella buscaba otra idea para hacerme quedar, tenía que buscar una forma."

—También entrenamos para la guerra.

"Eso si me interesaba, rápidamente le respondí."

—¿Dónde me enlisto?

"Al día siguiente le mostré mis habilidades al director y me permitió quedar. Eso alegro mucho a Twilight. En ese entonces yo no buscaba hacer amistades. Pero con el tiempo, al final cedí y la consideré mi amiga, mi hermana. Nuestro lazo se hiso más fuerte con los entrenamientos y los ocasionales problemas que causábamos. Algunos desastrosos."

—Usualmente causadas por ti Star.

—Hm, creo que sí. Pues esta última casi termina muy mal. —Se culpa Starlight.

—En serio Starlight, no te puedes culpar así. —Twilight se baja de la cama y abraza a Starlight, para reconfortarla. —No sabíamos que el Rey sombra estaba atacando en ese momento.

—Aun así, no debí habernos llevado allí. Excluyendo al rey, sabes que apenas escapamos de la cabaña.

 _Spike solo escucha en silencio. Le sorprende las cosas que vivieron._

Twilight se conmueve, no muchas son las veces que Starlight habla de esa forma. —Pero, míralo del lado bueno; conseguimos un genial libro de hechizos. —Starlight se anima. —Podemos practicarlos mañana.

—Tienes razón Twi. Gracias… —Starlight responde al abrazo.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a culpar así. ¿Lo prometes?

—Si Twilight.

 _Spike ve como los dos ponis se abrazan, y su mente de dragón joven se empieza a imaginar… "¡NO!"_

Agita la cabeza. —Bueno chicas, ya es tarde y… —Bosteza. —Creo que deberían descansar, al igual que yo, Je. Buenas noches.

Spike recogió los utensilios que trajo y salió de la habitación.

Twilight vuelve a subirse a la cama y Starlight se va al sofá cercano.

—Buenas noches Star.

—Buenas noches Twi.

* * *

El capitán Fahrenheit está en la habitación del hospital de Dandelien. Las paredes son de madera clara barnizada esmeradamente. El piso es de losas y hay una alfombra café debajo del área de la cama. Unas despensas decoran la pared izquierda, hay dos ventanas amplias al lado derecho y una puerta al frente de la cama. Tiene la lámpara encendida que está al lado izquierdo sobre una mesa de noche. Él está recostado en la cama de sabanas rojas.

Sostiene un marco, usando su magia, con un lápiz dibuja. Es un hermoso dibujo de Fluttershy, referenciado en la última vez que la vio; cuando ella subió al barco y miro hacia él. Además, ese no es el único, en el suelo hay 4 marcos más. Uno de ella con su sombrero de capitán dirigiendo un barco, mirando al horizonte, uno de ambos realizando un baile y el ultimo es de ella extendiendo un casco; representación de cómo le salvo la vida.

Él está por realizar un trazo crucial, pero la puerta se abre e interrumpe su trabajo, haciéndole errar. Es solo uno de sus marineros, quien vio la luz encendida desde fuera y quiso venir a ver el estado de su capitán.

—¡Capitán Fahrenheit! ¿Qué hace despierto tan tarde? Pienso que si sigue así su herida no sanará.

—¿Acaso esa es excusa para interrumpirme, Rathan? —gruñó, una vez que hubo borrado el trazo errado. La cotidianidad del problema se calmó, no es la primera vez que lo interrumpe así.

—Mil perdones capitán. Pero insisto, así no va a mejorar —Recordando las veces que lo pillo de esa forma.

Pero no lo puede evitar, es un poni enamorado, se comportará terco y estará intranquilo hasta que la vuelva a ver. Su corazón encontró la pareja perfecta, pero aún sigue preguntándose cómo es que hará para conquistarla y, encontrarla. Si bien se fue hasta Skellige, por sus razones sigue, siendo una ruta peligrosa… talvez fue capturada. No, no es bueno pensar en eso, primero tendrá que buscarla en Skellige y así ver que es lo que pasó, pero, Fahrenheit en realidad nunca fue muy paciente.

—Si… lo sé, Rathan. Pero es que no dejo de pensar en ella. —el amor le trae felicidad, es la primera vez que lo siente.

—¿Es la pegaso del puerto? —Pregunta Rathan y se acerca a echar un vistazo a los dibujos. —Los dibujos están muy bien hechos.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero siento que no es igual a ella.

—Patrañas, Capitán. Es idéntico. —Se volvió hacia Fahrenheit. —Parece que alguien, al fin, conquisto el océano del capitán.

—Oh… no tienes ni idea Rathan. Es la pegaso más hermosa que he visto en mucho tiempo, ni las sirenas se le comparan. —Fahrenheit se ilusiona por unos segundos, pero vuelve a la realidad. —No puedo esperar para buscarla…

—Yo prometo acompañarlo capitán. —Rathan hace un saludo militar con el casco. —En cuanto sane usted, claro.

Fahrenheit le devuelve el saludo.

—Pero necesitaremos una nueva tripulación. ¿Dónde está Almered?

Almered es uno de los marineros que salvo esa noche en el galeón.

—Tuvo que irse con su familia, su hermano falleció en la batalla que hubo hoy.

—Mis condolencias para él. En ese caso, quiero que publiques un anuncio; reclutas requeridos para la tripulación del Galeón Dulcineia Del Océano. Veremos cuantos voluntarios obtenemos.

—Lo hare capitán. Le traeré el informe en cuanto alcance los 10 voluntarios. —Rathan recuerda un detalle que casi olvida. —Por cierto, su barco, esta… muy dañado, sus reparaciones tomaran una semana.

Fahrenheit se entristece al recordar el estado de su barco.

—Oh mi Dulcineia, ella sufrió mucho en ese viaje. —bosteza, ya es presa del sueño. —muy bien Rathan, descansare ahora.

—Es un alivio capitán. —Rathan hace el saludo militar y se aproxima a la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla añadió: —Buenas noches capitán.

Si, lo era, una buena noche. Fahrenheit bajo el marco, colocó el lápiz en la mesa y apagó la lámpara.

* * *

Twilight Y Starlight han sido llamadas por la princesa a la sala del trono, ella tenía algo importante que contarles. Mas temprano habían ido a desayunar con Spike. Un buen desayuno. Después de el desayuno, fueron con la princesa.

Twilight estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Starlight la detuvo.

—¿Por qué crees que nos ha llamado? ¿Crees que Spike le contó a la princesa lo que hise? —Es el mismo tono preocupado que tuvo durante el desayuno.

—No lo sé… Pero confiamos en él.

—¿Qué tal si me da un grave castigo por esto? —Se imaginaba.

—Si se lo contó, no creo que te castigue, es Celestia, ella te sabrá perdonar. Tranquila. —Twilight apoyo un casco en el hombro de Starlight. Un gesto dulce que ella correspondió con una sonrisa.

—E-está bien, Twilight. —Starlight se calma y abren la puerta.

La sala del trono es la habitación más bien cuidada de todo el palacio. Las altas ventanas coloridas representaban un hecho importante cada una, aunque ellas no entendían muy bien su significado. La alfombra roja que seguía hasta el trono. El techo curvo y las columnas de estilo victoriano. El vitral que estaba sobre el trono tiene un diseño poco peculiar, hay 6 símbolos.

Bajan la mirada hacia el trono, pero Celestia no estaba allí. Ambos unicornios caminan hacia allí. El trono está hecho de oro puro y brillaba debido a la luz del sol, era cegador.

—¿Dónde estará la princesa? —Pregunta Twilight.

—Quizás tiene asuntos de Princesa que tratar. Bien, creo que volveremos más tarde. —Starlight se da la vuelta y pensaba volver a la puerta.

—¡Starlight! No seas irrespetuosa. Podría llegar mientras no estamos aquí y creer que la desobedecimos. —Twilight se acerca al balcón, el mismo desde el cual Celestia trae la luna y el sol. —Vaya, se puede ver todo Canterlot desde aquí… Incluso ese pueblo de Ponyville.

A Starlight le da curiosidad la vista y también se acerca. Al ver la capital desde esa altura la hipnotiza, se quedan en silencio unos minutos.

—Es una hermosa vista, ¿verdad? —Escuchan la voz de Celestia encima de ellas.

Había llegado volando, los unicornios le dan espacio para que aterrice. Una vez en el suelo, ellas hacen una reverencia, Starlight está nerviosa.

—Buenos días Princesa. —Saluda Twilight. —Si… Equestria es majestuosa desde esta altura.

—Pero la guerra trajo tristeza y dolor a esta hermosa tierra. —Lamenta Celestia. —En todo caso, no las hice venir aquí para hablar sobre eso.

—¿Entonces sobre que Princesa Celestia? —Twilight muestra el máximo respeto, pero Celestia se incomoda un poco con su título en voz de una de sus hijas.

—Llámame Tia. —Ese es un diminutivo de su nombre. —No me gusta mucho que me llamen "Princesa Celestia" todo el tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Eh… S-sí. Prin… Digo, Tia. —Twilight se puso nerviosa, era raro que la princesa quiera que la llamen Tia.

Celestia ríe levemente, al notar el nerviosismo de Twilight. Entonces mira a Starlight. —Tu eres Starlight ¿cierto? —Pregunta ella.

Starlight baja la cabeza, se ruboriza y no responde por los nervios. Twilight le golpea suavemente con el codo para que reaccione.

—Eh… Si Princesa. —Su voz es temblorosa, teme que le castigue, aún.

—Ya veo. —Celestia entra en la sala y camina hacia uno de los vitrales. Twilight y Starlight la siguen.

—Y… ¿Sobre qué quería hablarnos princesa? —Pregunta Twilight.

—Sobre el pasado… El pasado de Equestria.

—¿Se refiere a los ataques de Nightmare Moon, ¿La reina Chrysalis, Discord y El Imperio de Cristal?

—Si… Pero la verdadera historia. Las que ustedes encuentran en los libros de historia no son cien por ciento precisas. Algunas inclusos son mentiras.

—¿Por qué alguien escribiría mentiras en un libro de historia? —Cuestiona Twilight.

—Porque yo se lo ordené. —Celestia llego al primer vitral. La primera aparición de Nightmare Moon.

 _Hace más de 1000 años, Nightmare Moon amenazó Equestria con la noche eterna._ _De esa forma alteraría el equilibrio en todo el mundo, pero ella no sabía eso. Estaba cegada por la ira y la envidia. Nightmare Moon no siempre existió, es solo una manifestación el poder del deseo, un espíritu maligno, que poseyó a mi hermana._

—¡Su Hermana! —Exclamaron ambas. —¡¿Su hermana era Nightmare Moon?! —Continuó Twilight.

—La entidad, llamada Nightmare Moon fue quien poseyó su cuerpo. Su nombre en realidad, era Luna. —Una lagrima se escurre por el rostro de Celestia.

 _Combatimos, y en el proceso quedo en ruinas nuestro antiguo castillo, donde está el bosque everfree ahora. Ella resulto ser más poderosa que yo, pero si yo perdía, Equestria sufriría. No podía permitirlo. Me vi obligada a usar los elementos de la armonía, con su poder, fui capaz de desterrarla a la luna._

—Nosotras sabíamos que usted la derrotó y la envió a la luna usando su propio poder. No teníamos ni idea de que era... a su hermana quien desterró. —Comento Twilight, entendía lo difícil que es perder una hermana, ella perdió a su hermano, Shining Armor.

—Después, Discord. El regreso y a pesar de que no tenía todo su poder, trajo el caos a gran parte de Equestria.

 _Pero muchos años más antes, yo y mi hermana lo derrotamos, usando uso de los elementos. Aprisionándolo en piedra durante siglos. Cuando regreso, estaba debilitado, pero eso no lo detuvo de poner de cabeza a Equestria. Usé los elementos una vez más, usando más poder y encerrarlo en una caja de plata oscura. Esa caja esta ahora en la bóveda del castillo._

 _Después llego Chrysalis._

—Esa historia la conoces tan bien como yo, Twilight.

—Es verdad. Pero no recuerdo haberla visto usar esos… "los elementos de la armonía".

—Si los usé. Pero nadie lo vio cuando me enfrente a ella.

—Espere… Si esos elementos son tan fuertes, derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, aprisiono a Discord y también a Chrysalis. ¡Entonces porque no los usa contra el Rey Sombra! —Twilight recuerda. Un recuerdo amargo y triste regresa a su mente. —¡Porque no salvo a mi hermano con ellos! —Grito a la princesa. Twilight sintió ira, ira que fue reemplazada con tristeza, y llanto al darse cuenta que su hermano no fue el único envuelto en ese desastre, también la sobrina de la princesa.

Starlight la consuela, sabia lo de su hermano, pero no entendía nada más.

—¡No es asi, Twilight! Si lo fuera, hubiera rescatado a tu hermano y a mi sobrina… Cadence, toda esta guerra tristeza, sufrimiento y muerte habrían sido evitados con un solo disparo de su poder. ¿Crees que no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido esa oportunidad? —Celestia estaba a punto de ceder al llanto, sin embargo se controla para poder hablar. —Pero, con los años esos poderes dejaron de responderme, sabía que pasaría, pero no tan pronto. Cuando encerré a Discord sentí su creciente debilidad.

Twilight aún no podía decir nada. Starlight habla. —Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?

— Según la leyenda de esos elementos, buscarían otro portador una vez agotados en uno. Y yo creo que Twilight es ese portador.

Twilight se levanta al escucharlo. —¿Cómo lo sabe? —Pregunta ella.

—Porque… —Celestia camino hacia su trono. Lanzo un rayo hacia el vitral que esta sobre el trono, y los 6 símbolos se desprendieron de él. Celestia los acerco a ella y las 6 figuras tomaron una forma tridimensional brillando. —Estos son los Elementos de la Armonía.

Twilight y Starlight quedaron estupefactas.

—Hace unos días, note cambios en ellos, energía latente. Al parecer escogieron un nuevo portador. Y ese portador, eres tu Twilight. —Celestia acerca los elementos hacia Twilight.

Es el mismo brillo que vio cuando se liberó de las sombras. Twilight sujeto los elementos, y el que era de color morado la cegó. Al sujetarlo empezó a transformarse, se convirtió en una espada relampagueante, la misma que uso contra las sombras. Debido al brillo soltó el resto de elementos. Lentamente el brillo se desvaneció y dejo a la vista una noble espada larga, de mango purpura en forma de estrella, como la Cutie Mark de Twilight, y tenía una inscripción en la hoja. Unas formas que nunca había visto antes.

Celestia quedo asombrada. —Nunca había visto a los elementos comportarse así, mucho menos adoptar esa forma. Pero ¿Por qué solo uno?

Twilight aun mira la espada. —Se ve tan ligera y… poderosa. Nunca había visto una espada así.

Celestia lo entendió. Los portadores debían ser 6.

—Tenía razón Princesa…

—Ahora tu portas el elemento de la magia, el más poderoso. Pero viendo que el resto aún está inactivo, supongo que los otros portadores están dispersos por Equestria. Esta será tu misión, Twilight.

—Si así puedo salvar a mi hermano, a su sobrina y liberar a Equestria entonces lo haré.

—Buscarlos debe de ser una tarea difícil, ir de casa en casa mostrándoles los elementos… —Dice Starlight.

—En realidad no. —Celestia hace aparecer un pergamino. —Este es un hechizo antiguo. Permitirá rastrear el origen de la energía. Los elementos brillaran cada uno cuando su portador haga algo relacionado al elemento. Cuando eso pase, solo tendrás que usar este hechizo y te indicará la dirección.

—Estaría lejos por mucho tiempo, ¿Estarás bien Starlight? —Twilight se da cuenta de que estaría dejando a su mejor a miga por un largo periodo.

—Oh… No te preocupes por eso. Si, si estaré bien. Tú tienes una misión.

—Si deseas puedes acompañarla, yo nunca dije que es una misión solo para Twilight.

—¿Vendrás conmigo Starlight?

—¡Claro que si hermana!

—¿¡Entonces puedo ir yo también!? —Es Spike, quien estaba detrás de la puerta y entró corriendo al escuchar a Celestia. —Por favor princesa ¿puedo ir con ellas?

—Claro que puedes, pero es elección de ellas.

Spike mira a Twilight y Starlight con un brillo en los ojos.

—Seguro que si puedes Spike. Nos será útil un dragón fuerte. —Acepta Twilight.

—¡Sí! ¡Si, si, si!

Spike seguía festejando y bailando. Celestia se acerca a Twilight y le susurra. —Quiero pedirte que cuides de el, tal vez ya sea grande, pero sigue siendo muy imprudente.

—Por supuesto, Tia. Perdón por… como me comporté antes. —Twilight se disculpó por haber gritado a la princesa, Celestia aceptó las disculpas.

—¿Y cuándo partimos? —Pregunta Spike.

—Eh… No lo sé… —Twilight no estaba segura, tendría que hacer preparativos y decirles a sus padres que estará lejos mucho tiempo

—En una semana. —Responde Celestia. —Yo, les daré un entrenamiento especial, incluyéndote a ti Spike.

El trio festeja por un rato, van a ser entrenados por la princesa misma. Eso es para que puedan protegerse ahí fuera. Ya que, como dicho antes, también hay enemigos dentro de los territorios de Equestria, además de bandidos. Con este entrenamiento tendrán una defensa firme. Spike ya sabe algo de pelear usando armas, pero el prefería usar su aliento de dragón, aunque fuera algo extremo, en ocasiones también usa armas.

Su entrenamiento comenzará mañana, también tendrían que dejar la academia, y a sus otros amigos. Pero será por una misión, Twilight y el resto de elementos son la nueva esperanza para Equestria.

* * *

Si, soy consiente de haberme retrasado en la entrega por 3 meses, pero fue por los estudios(típica excusa) ahora espero contar con mas tiempo y el quinto capitulo esra entregado lo menos que pueda esta vez. Una cosa mas, a ustedes lectores, si tienen alguna pequeña o grande inquietud o duda sobre lo que pasa en la historia, sientanse libres de preguntar en un review, las respondere en un capitulo si son bastantes, y si no lo son, lo haré por privado.

Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	6. V: Atques Piratas

CAPITULO V

Ataques piratas

EQUESTRIA

* * *

La luz del sol inundaba el departamento de Rarity. Y en la habitación de Sweetie Belle, quien despierta poco a poco, debido a la cálida, pero incomoda luz del sol en su rostro. Abre los ojos, se siente como nueva, como si acabara de perder un gran peso de encima. Esta relajada y feliz. Se talla los ojos suavemente para acomodarlos a la luz, los había tenido cerrados mucho tiempo. Las sabanas ya no se sienten tan calientes y pesadas como antes. Ya no está cansada, tiene ganas de salir y correr.

Se ha curado, la enfermedad ha desaparecido. Llena de alegría, se levanta rápidamente de la cama haciendo caer las sabanas. Entra en el cuarto de su hermana.

—¡Rarity, Rarity! —llama ella, pero se decepciona al no encontrarla allí. —¿Rarity?

Recuerda que su hermana se iba muy temprano a trabajar, echa un vistazo a la hora. —Oh… son las 7:30. Se fue hace media hora. —Quiere salir y buscarla para darle una sorpresa, pero, su estómago gruñe. —Creo que comeré algo primero.

Fue a la cocina, con intención de prepararse un desayuno clásico, suerte que aún están todas las cosas de antes, hace casi 6 meses que no pone un casco en la cocina. Y por no haber estado allí durante mucho, la emociona un poco.

Rápidamente recoge los ingredientes que utilizará y empieza la magia (porque usará su magia, obviamente).

Al cabo de un rato, fue al comedor con un plato, el cual había preparado. Se sentó en un cojín y empezó a comer. El plato consta de 3 diferentes sabores; el amargo por algunas hierbas, el dulce por azúcar y el salado por la excesiva sal que había puesto. Sí es una combinación extraña de sabores, ella nunca supo cocinar muy bien, pero a su parecer si. Aunque, con el tiempo ya había mejorado de verdad.

 _Al menos no está quemado..._ Empezó a comer.

Dio media vuelta antes de salir y vio la cocina; esta toda hecha un desastre, el tornado de Sweetie había pasado una vez más. Se preocupa un poco, pero se propone mentalmente que al regresar limpiará todo, tiene que darle una sorpresa a Rarity.

Las calles de Manehattan son más grandes de las que recordaba, también los edificios le parecen más altos. Hay algunos ponis nuevos que ve pasar por la calle, además de los viejos que aún siguen allí, y los que ya no.

Cuando intentó cruzar la calle, un carruaje casi pasa sobre ella. Su corazoncito casi salta de su pecho por el susto. Con más cuidado, continua el camino hacia el lugar de trabajo de su hermana

 _Era por aquí, estoy segura._ Sweetie Belle pasa por una calle, ya había pasado por allí muchas veces con su hermana.

La última vez fue cuando fueron a un restaurante para celebrar su cumpleaños, un mes antes de que se enfermara. Llegó al restaurante y se detuvo al ver su estado. Este ya no se veía como antes; tenia las ventanas limpias, las cortinas colocadas, el nombre del local sobre el marco de la puerta. Ahora las ventanas están rotas y recubiertas con tablas de madera, la puerta está rota y se ve igual de cubierta como las ventanas, el letrero tampoco está.

 _Tal vez solo se fue con su familia._ Dijo para sí misma.

Pero la verdad era que, la dueña, un amable pony de tierra, buena cocinera y honesta con sus platillos, había desaparecido. Nadie sabe que es lo que le pasó, un día simplemente solo no abrió su restaurante.

Quiso ver que había pasado. Sweetie Belle pudo entrar por una abertura, lo suficientemente amplia para que cupiera su cuerpo. La poca luz que ingresaba le permitía ver lo suficiente. Mesas y sillas rotas, la caja tirada y saqueada, platos y vasos rotos; tirados por todas partes.

—¿Por qué la señora Tarlna dejaría así su restaurante? Ella no estaba loca ¿o sí? —dijo Sweetie.

Quiso caminar hacia la caja, pero por accidente piso un trozo del cristal roto, haciéndole chillar de dolor. A pesar del dolor pudo quitarse el pequeño trozo de su casco que ahora sangraba levemente.

No quería ver más, estaba por salir cuando escucho un ruido venir de la cocina.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ Se preguntó. Debatía entre salir o entrar y ver si hay algo. _Tal vez fue el viento._ Pero el viento no tenía forma de llegar hasta ahí. _Tal vez por la ventana._ Recordó que cuando la señora Tarlna le había invitado a su cocina para darle unos consejos para cocinar vio una ventana sobre la alacena.

 _¿Y si… no fue el viento?_ Podría ser alguna ardilla o mapache. _En la ciudad no hay muchos de esos animales._ Recuerda que también, un día, Tarlna había puesto trampas para ratones al otro lado de esa ventana. _Tal vez ahora se metieron esas ratas._ Tiembla de miedo al pensar en las ratas.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado 5 minutos viendo a la oscuridad de la cocina pensando. _Si son las ratas pues… Ya está._ Estaba por salir, pero tan pronto metió cabeza por la abertura, algo la tomo de los cascos. Estaba por gritar, pero quien la sujetó la arrastró de nuevo dentro y le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo sucio, evitando que grite. Vio a sus ojos, son verdes, casi como los de ella.

No puede respirar, y se asusta más al ver que el que la sujetaba tenía un cuchillo y, estaba por apuñalarla.

Reacciono en el último segundo, el cuchillo estaba justo sobre su cabeza, lo detuvo con su magia justo a tiempo. Ahora empezará a defenderse. Lanzo el cuchillo lejos y disparo a la cara de su atacante, el retrocede hacia las sombras. Sweetie escupe el pañuelo y se levanta.

Su hermana, poco después del cumpleaños de Sweetie, le enseño unos hechizos básicos para su defensa personal. Ya que a pesar de que Equestria era pacifica, todo cambia con el tiempo.

—Aún más interesante. A mi padre le gustará que le lleve a una yegua tan osada. —Dice desde las sombras.

 _Su voz es joven…_

—¡Sal de ahí y muéstrate! —Ordenó fuertemente.

El encapuchado se acercó a los rayos de luz y, con un movimiento lento se quitó la capa que llevaba, ahora se puede ver su rostro.

Su pelaje era amarillo, sucio. Es un pegaso, sus alas pueden verse. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con malicia y su crin era blanca, sorprendentemente limpia a comparación del resto de su rostro. Es un pirata. Sweetie utilizaría estas características para avisarle a los guardias, si es que lograba escapar.

 _¿Es… lindo? ¿Por qué un criminal se ve tan bien? ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso! Él es malo. ¡Estuvo a punto de apuñalarte!_

 _—_ Ahora vendrás conmigo. —Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

—¡Yo no iré contigo a ninguna par…! —El pirata le había lanzado una bolsa negra con un polvo plateado al rostro. Sweetie Belle mareada cayó al suelo —¿Qué… me hiciste? —Dijo con sueño.

—Es solo un somnífero, linda. Durará lo suficiente para que te lleve con mi padre. —El pirata rio al verla ceder al sueño.

 _Rarity…_

* * *

La semana de entrenamiento especial con la princesa fue la más larga que habían vivido. Cuando la misma Princesa Celestia es la que te entrena sientes como el tiempo se alarga. Fue algo agotador, difícil y en ocasiones doloroso. Celestia les hiso unas pruebas, para medir su resistencia, fuerza, persistencia, inteligencia, valor…

El primer día les hablo sobre su régimen, el trio se preocupó. El segundo les hiso las pruebas, como se suponía Spike fue mejor en las de resistencia y fuerza. Twilight y Starlight fueron persistentes y demostraron su valor e inteligencia. En el tercero practicaron combate con espada, un día difícil. En el cuarto, Celestia les enseñó unos hechizos nuevos, fue la parte que más disfrutaron los unicornios. En el quinto les dio una lección de sabiduría. El sexto, Celestia preparó un recorrido de obstáculos. Y en el séptimo día, les hiso una prueba final, para comprobar todo lo que les enseñó, lo aprobaron con dificultades.

Ayer los tres se durmieron de inmediato debido al agotamiento físico, todo el cuerpo les dolía. Celestia pues les alivio ese dolor.

Hoy se sienten como nuevos y listos para empezar el viaje, pero aún no saben en dónde buscar primero. Los elementos no mostraron señales en el transcurso de la semana.

También tuvieron tiempo de analizar el libro, pero no fueron capaces de lanzar ninguno de los hechizos. Resultaron ser más difíciles que cualquier otro hechizo en un libro común. Se sintieron decepcionadas, pero eso no las detendrá, en el futuro seguirán intentando.

Spike ha crecido un poco más en esta semana, debido a los entrenamientos físicos. También aprendió a usar el arco, ya que puede sujetarlo con sus garras. En realidad, es algo que disfruta. le gusta la precisión y la concentración que requiere. Se hiso muy bueno en esto y su puntería solo mejorará.

Ahora están en el comedor del castillo, disfrutando de una buena comida preparada por los cocineros reales. Hablando y riendo. Temprano por la mañana, Celestia dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos.

Spike aún tiene rasguños en sus escamas, pero no es algo que le incomode debido a la dureza de ellas. De hecho, se siente más "cool" al tener esos rasgos.

 _Marcas como estas solo la tienen dragones adultos._ Pensó él.

Twilight y Starlight están… peor, podría decirse que realmente sintieron el dolor en la semana. En su pelaje tienen cortes pequeños, pero ninguno es grave; el más difícil que le tocó a Twilight fue cuando tuvieron que atravesar un bosque de zarzas secas, para Starlight fue en los ejercicios de patada, hiso una mala movida y se lastimó el casco trasero izquierdo, estuvo con cojera durante un par de días.

Este buen desayuno sin duda les ayudará a olvidar los tropiezos.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, cerca de la frontera con Kralikstán. Celestia está dentro de una cueva oscura con unos guardias. Algunos exploradores descubrieron la amplitud de la cueva y llamaron inmediatamente a la princesa. Están investigando el lugar por el que escaparon los bandidos que secuestraron ponis de la ciudad del Capitán Feather. Él está presente allí recorriendo también la cueva en búsqueda de pistas.

Mientras algunos ampliaban el camino, otros colocaban el soporte adecuado para seguir el trayecto de la cueva.

Uno de los excavadores llega por uno de los túneles, agitado y sucio. Se acercó a la princesa e hiso una reverencia.

—Su alteza, encontramos algo que tiene que ver. Hay un pony enterrado bajo los escombros.

—¡Llévame ahí rápido!

El excavador llevó a la princesa y a el capitán a un sector que aún no habían modificado ni reforzado, es un tramo que es más firme que el resto. Solo que el final esta obstruido por un derrumbe de tierra y rocas, bajo los restos se podía ver medio cuerpo de una yegua. Inconsciente.

—Aún está viva, pero no podemos sacarla sin lastimarla.

Lentamente, Celestia levanto las piedras una por una y hace a un lado la tierra.

La yegua de crin roja y pelaje gris respiraba con dificultad. Su cabeza sangraba, sus patas estaban completamente rotas, las fracturas se notaban claramente y tenía varias contusiones. Abrió los ojos al poder respirar.

—P-princesa… Sabía que… vendrías… —su hablar era lento y su voz débil, llevaba en esas profundidades más de una semana.

—Tranquila, te mejorarás. —Celestia uso su magia para limpiarla y sanarla, pero ella ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, y tiene muchos huesos rotos, es algo que la magia ya no puede arreglar… Sabe que ella no podrá recuperarse.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Seryanne…

—¡¿Fueron ponis de Kralikstán, cierto?! —Musitó Feather.

—No, no… No fueron ellos. Fueron ponis de cristal, pero… no eran, normales… —Seryanne tiembla al hablar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No querían secuestrarnos… querían, alimentarse de… —Su voz se apagó.

Esas palabras impactaron a la princesa y a todos los presentes. Seryanne desfalleció finalmente, Celestia no sabía que pensar. Inmediatamente unos ponis recogieron a Seryanne y se la llevaron, lástima que ella ya no estaba con vida. Tendrán que buscar a sus familiares si los tiene.

 _¿Querían alimentarse? ¡¿De qué?! ¿Qué estás haciendo a los ponis sombra? … ¿Qué, que estas planeando ahora? ¿Intentas hacer que se coman entre sí?_ Celestia sentía el impulso de disparar un rayo para abrir la cueva porque sentía ira, pero la tristeza la invade remplazando su furia. Pensar en lo que el rey haya hecho para que los ponis coman a otros la aterraba. El ya no solo buscaba gobernar…

—Quiero que continúen con la excavación y me informen inmediatamente si encuentran algo. —Celestia voltea y se dirige a la salida.

Ya fue suficiente de ese lugar, Celestia salió volando hacia el castillo.

En el aire Celestia continuaba pensando en las posibilidades del caso, temía que cualquiera de ellas fuera verdad. Cada una de esas ideas la mortificaba, no sabía cómo remediarlo, no podía. Durante su momento de ira quería lanzar un poderoso rayo a la cueva para expandirla, pero, cuando la tristeza la remplazó, se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía no iban a poder encontrar más pistas; lo cual era algo crucial en ese caso.

¿Acaso el rey estaba planeando algo peor? Tal vez ya no le bastaba con controlarlos, quería exterminarlos.

Nadie puede saber el difícil papel que lleva Celestia, la carga que tuvo que acatar. Ver sufrir a sus hijos. Ver su tierra ser destruida con la constante guerra y muerte. Sintiendo que el final estaba cada vez más cerca.

« _La esperanza es lo último que se pierde…_ » Recordó las palabras de su hermana, de hace 1000 años. La última vez que la vio siendo ella.

 _Luna._ La nostalgia regresa cada vez que levanta la luna. Y con un temor persistente sabe que regresará…

Llego finalmente a la capital de Canterlot y seguidamente a su castillo. Como había ordenado, los herreros y artesanos de allí habían preparado unas armas específicas. Estaban colocados en una mesa rectangular cubiertos con una tela blanca. Al lado de eso, hay una correa de cuero bordado y detallado, que servirá para que Spike lleve los elementos de una manera más fácil.

Estando todo listo, mandó llamar a sus estudiantes.

Twilight, Starlight y Spike ingresan con la frente en alto a la sala del trono, Celestia los espera. El trio se siente emocionado y a la vez temeroso por largo el viaje que estaban por empezar. Podrían recorrer toda Equestria en búsqueda de los portadores y solo el tiempo dirá si serán capaces de afrontarlo.

Se detienen frente a la princesa y hacen una reverencia.

—Estudiantes, hoy empiezan el viaje motivo de sus entrenamientos. Cada uno se desempeñó de una manera sorprendente y sé que estarán a la altura del desafío. Pero, que sería de unos guerreros sin sus armas.

Celestia voltea, levanta la tela blanca.

Primero, para Starlight una espada "Punta de Grevil", plana y dócil. También le obsequia una funda hecha de tafilete y lustres acabados, además de un tahalí para que pueda llevarla cómodamente.

Segundo, para Spike un arco de madera fina, cuya cuerda resistente podía tensarse lo suficiente para que la flecha atraviese 3 paredes de madera. También un carcaj encantado al que nunca se le acabarían las flechas. También le dio la correa en la que llevará los elementos.

Y para Twilight un collar especial para que pudiera llevar su elemento siempre con ella ya que en la semana aprendió a controlar su elemento.

—Ahora, vengan conmigo, el público espera. —Celestia se encamina al balcón.

—¿Publico? —se pregunta el trio confundido. Se acercan al balcón y empiezan a escuchar la multitud de alagos y ánimos que les enviaba toda la ciudad de Canterlot que se había reunido para su despedida.

—¡Habitantes de Equestria! Hoy les presento a la nueva esperanza de nuestra patria, a los unicornios ¡Twilight Sparkle y Starlight Glimmer! Y el dragón, ¡Spike! ¡Caballeros portadores de la esperanza! Ellos empezarán el viaje en búsqueda de los portadores de los elementos de la armonía, el más poderoso mecanismo de defensa.

El público exclama unas barras para todos.

Luego de la inesperada presentación, Twilight pregunta a Celestia la razón de lo sucedido. Ella le dice que era necesario, la esperanza es la fuente de la fuerza y valor de todos los ponis en Equestria. Mantener esto evita su derrota, aunque hay muchos que aun la mantienen, los que ya la perdieron se entregaron a Sombra.

Twilight comprendió en seguida y no quiso hacer más preguntas. Es consciente de que la esperanza puede lograr grandes cosas, aunque todo parezca ir en el sentido contrario.

Más tarde, cuando el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte a través de las montañas, el trio inicia su viaje sin rumbo aparente. Pero la princesa les había recomendado empezar a familiarizarse con el territorio y conocer los distintos lugares. Hasta eso, el camino que eligieron los llevaría a un pueblo llamado Ponyville.

Inmediatamente fueron a la estación de tren y tomaron el primero hacia allá.

—Esta es una nueva sensación. —Comentó Spike. Mientras tenía la cabeza en la ventana recibiendo el viento en su rostro. Casi sacando la lengua.

—¿Porque lo dices? —Pregunta Twilight.

—¡Nunca había viajado en tren antes! Siento que vuelo.

—Aunque creo que deberías meter la cabeza de nuevo, Spike. No quisiera que la perdieras antes de empezar con el viaje. —Comenta Starlight bromeando.

—Ja, ja. _Aunque tiene razón._ —Spike vuelve a meter la cabeza. El elemento de la honestidad brilló desde su cinturón. —Creo que vamos por buen camino. ¿Con que clase de pony creen que nos encontraremos?

—Yo imagino a alguien muy honesta… —Dice Twilight.

—¿En verdad existen ponis super honestos allá afuera? —Se pregunta Starlight.

—Estamos por averiguarlo. —Spike observa el pueblo llamado Ponyville desde la ventana.

El tren se detiene y el vagón se abre. Fuera se ve el vapor saliendo de la maquina mientras que el maquinista realiza unas revisiones de seguridad.

Bajan del vagón.

Fuera, ven a unos cuantos ponis con sus maletas, esperando su tren. Se dieron cuenta de que ellos tres son los únicos fueron los únicos que bajaron en esta parada.

Entran al pueblo. Muchas casas están abandonadas; ventanas rotas, puertas recubiertas. A su paso, los pocos ponis que quedaban se cerraban sus ventanas, como si temieran que fueran enemigos. Se detienen en el puente cerca al centro del pueblo donde se encuentra la alcaldía, es el lugar mejor preservado y ven a unos cuantos ponis cerca, encendiendo fogatas para prepararse para la noche. También hay unos guardias patrullando por las calles. La puerta de la alcaldía está abierta.

—Muy bien… ¿Por dónde empezamos? —Pregunta Starlight.

—Spike, saca el elemento, talvez nos diga en donde esta ese pony. _Vaya, este pueblo se ve muy deteriorado, me pregunto que clase de pony conoceremos. —pensó._

—¡Mira Twilight! —Spike muestra el elemento que está parpadeando levemente

—El pony está cerca. —Comenta Starlight.

—¡Muévanse señoritas! —Escuchan una voz detrás de ellas y antes de que voltearan las embiste un carruaje, el golpe hiso que Spike cayera al rio. Está lleno de cajas marcadas con un sello de manzana, tirado por una pony rubia de pelaje naranja y cutie Mark de manzanas. Detrás de ella pasa otro tirado por un pony robusto de pelaje rojo quien tiene encima a una potrilla de crin roja.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpa la pequeña.

El elemento brilla intensamente a su paso.

Cuando cruzaron el puente Starlight se enfada. —¡Pudiste pedirlo más antes! —Mira por el borde del puente y usando su magia levanta a Spike.

El dragón escupió un chorro de agua.

—Parece que es uno de ellos… —Dijo Twilight al ver el elemento brillar.

Los tres ponis dejaron sus carruajes cerca a la puerta de la alcaldía y entraron en ella. Siguen a los ponis.

Dentro, la escena es perturbadora. Hay varias camillas cerca de la pared de madera, los médicos se encuentran atendiendo a los soldados más heridos del pueblo, ponis con cortes profundos, huesos rotos y sangre en telas. Habían contemplado escenas similares en el hospital de Canterlot, pero esto no se compara, aunque es algo que ya no les afecta. Applejack y su familia entraron directamente a una habitación, donde solían estar los archivos y la oficina de la alcaldesa.

En ese pasillo están todos los papeles tirados en el suelo, rotos y algunos quemados parcialmente. Se dice que la alcaldesa lucho por su vida el dia en que murió.

—Tenemos aquí el siguiente cargamento Flitchy.

Se detienen cerca del marco y escuchan la conversación.

—¿Cuántas traen?

—Dos cargas, doce barriles y… 1080 latas…

—¡1080! ¿Qué paso con el resto Apple Jack?

—La maquinaria está fallando Flitchy, necesitamos refacciones y-

—Ese es problema tuyo manzanita, O me entregas la carga que corresponde, o hago que les quiten todo SAA.

—¡Usted no tiene derecho a hacer eso! -reclama Big Mac.

—En estos tiempos, todos tienen derecho, compañero.

—Pero ahí vivimos… -se entristece Apple Bloom.

Flitchy se conmueve con los ojos brillantes de la pequeña. Suspira. —Ah… lo siento Apples, pero si no cumplen con totalidad su entrega, me veré obligado a quitarles SAA. Si no pueden cumplir con el trato tendré que encontrar a quienes si lo hagan.

—No, Flitchy… Debe haber otra opción, no podemos perder la granja. Es lo único que tenemos…

—Yo… veré que puedo hacer, aquí tienen la paga… Es solo la mitad, lo sé, pero si entregan la mitad del producto recibirán media paga. Con cómo está la economía hoy en dia, tiene que ser justo para todos.

—Entendemos Flitchy, muchas gracias.

Los Apple se disponían a retirarse. Las dos unicornios y el dragón, no sabían que hacer, si se daban cuenta que estaban escuchando su conversación estarían en problemas. Toman una decisión, pero ya es muy tarde, Apple Jack los ve.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿Y porque corrales estaban espiando?! -pregunta Apple Jack enfadada.

—Lo sentimos, pero… -empezaba Twilight.

—¡Discúlpate tu primero por arroyarnos en el puente! -interrumpe Starlight. Decidida a escuchar sus disculpas, se pone en frente de ella.

—¡Esa no es excusa para espiar a los demás! -Responde Apple Jack, y mira fijamente a Starlight.

Mientras ellas continuaban discutiendo sobre quien debería disculparse primero, Apple Bloom se presenta con Spike.

—¿Eres un dragón? -pregunta curiosa.

—Pues si, me llamo Spike. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Me llamo Apple Bloom. Si eres un dragón, ¿Por qué eres tan pequeño?

Spike se ofende ligeramente con esa pregunta, pero entiende que ella es una niña, probablemente nunca había visto un dragón. —Porque aún soy joven…

—Je, je. Eso tiene sentido.

Twilight decide que ya es momento de parar. E interrumpe a la discusión. —Muy bien las dos. Starlight, esa no es forma de pedir que se disculpen. Y tú, eh…

—Apple Jack. -dice su nombre.

—Apple Jack, creo que para evitar más problemas deberías disculparte por el empujón de hace poco.

AJ suspira. Solo quiere volver a su granja. —Está bien… Perdón por empujarlos en el puente… Pero teníamos prisa.

El elemento brilla en la correa de Spike después de las palabras de Apple Jack.

—Es ella… -dice Spike.

Los Apples están confundidos. Y Starlight y Twilight sorprendidas, la encontraron más rápido de lo que creían.

El elemento de la honestidad.

* * *

El delegado Cloud Storm, del sector de exportaciones, se encuentra en el puerto de Manehattan. En frente de 5 capitanes marinos dándoles las ordenes acordadas con la princesa hace un dia. Junto a él está la capitana Violet Shrine. Les explicaron la situación de los barcos y la posible razón de su desaparición. Su primera hipótesis, y la más obvia, era que se trataba de piratas incursores que asaltaban los barcos para quedarse con todo su contenido incluyendo el barco. La segunda, una con escasas pruebas, era que todo era causado por las extrañas tormentas que se generan en la dirección Oeste, 12 grados Sur. Unos marinos comerciantes comentan que esta se desarrolla intensamente en una amplia sección del mar y, que al parecer se mueve. Leyendas y suposiciones surgieron a causa de esto, es una maldición, o hay una criatura marina provocando cambios atmosféricos.

Se dice que en ocasiones aparece de repente atrapando desapercibidos a los marineros.

—Bien… lo que haremos primero será comprobar el estado sobre este fenómeno de la tormenta. Necesito tres barcos explorando el océano entre Equestria y las islas Skellige durante 3 días. Y al final de este tiempo, regresarán aquí para informarme.

Como ordenó, tres capitanes dieron un paso adelante decidiendo tomar esta tarea.

—Estamos listos, delegado Cloud Storm.

—Excelente. Ahora, para la otra situación, el resto de capitanes vigilará la ruta de exportación para intentar descubrir el rastro de los piratas. Los dos capitanes restantes irán en sus respectivas embarcaciones junto a la capitana Violet Shrine quien partirá en uno propio.

—Como ordene. —Obedece Violet.

—Ustedes partirán esta noche. Se enviará un cargamento señuelo hacia Skellige para atraer a los piratas, Violet y una tripulación especial ira en este barco. El resto de barcos lo escoltará a cierta distancia y para evitar sospechas, irán en un barco de exportación especial. ¿Todo quedó claro?

—¡Si, Delegado! —Respondieron al unísono.

El delegado se retira del puerto. Los capitanes con la tarea inmediata, desembarcan siguiendo la ruta de exportaciones. Violet parte en el primer barco.

Pasaron unas 4 horas, el sol ya se había ocultado totalmente y ya habían recorrido un tercio de la ruta. Violet se mantenía alerta con un catalejo, observando a todas direcciones desde el mástil más alto del barco, para prevenir el posible ataque.

—Según recuerdo, los que lograban escapar de estos piratas, decían que los asaltaban relativamente cerca del puerto. Me pregunto si estos piratas se ocultan en una isla cercana que nadie ha visto aún.

Violet mira su brújula, apuntando el catalejo hacia el Este. Observa cuidadosamente el horizonte, desplazándose hacia el Sur. Entonces nota una extraña luz de color verde, Sureste. Quita el catalejo para intentar verlo más claro, pero al volvérselo a poner la luz ya no estaba. Luego nota otra luz de color azul, su brújula le indica que viene del Noreste. Otra luz purpura que venía desde el Noroeste. Y una cuarta de color celeste desde el Suroeste.

El extraño patrón entre estas luces preocupa a Violet, quien rápidamente alerta a los otros barcos usando su cuerno; emitiendo una señal. Para cuando los otros barcos habían respondido, las luces empezaron a girar simultáneamente hacia la derecha. Se multiplican, aceleran. Y como un relámpago todas las luces golpearon el barco de Violet sacudiéndolo con una fuerza tremenda.

Violet cayó al suelo debido al golpe, cuando se levantó vio como lentamente un barco pintado de gris se hacía visible delante del suyo.

—¡Que rayos! —una vez más usa su cuerno para alertar otra vez a los barcos, pero al ver hacia ellos noto que había otros dos barcos iguales al que tenía en frente. Los barcos de Equestria estaban empezando a arder a causa de los disparos de flechas que recibían de las otras embarcaciones.

 _¿Cómo es que los piratas tienen esa clase de magia?_

La tripulación de su barco salió a cubierta para observar el ataque. Ella rápidamente baja del mástil a prepararse para el ataque y da la orden de que todos hagan lo mismo.

Los barcos se encuentran lado a lado. La capitana ve a los piratas listos para atacar.

Violet desenvaina su espada y se inicia el combate.

Luego de cierto tiempo había logrado derribar a 5 piratas, pero su tripulación ha sido apresada. Y ella estaba por ser la siguiente.

Ninguno de los piratas pudo atraparla, se mantenía fuerte y no pensaba rendirse. Hasta que el capitán de los piratas se puso delante de ella.

—Es un gran honor conocerla, capitana Violet. Aunque no esperaba verte en un barco de mercancías. —Su voz es femenina. Puede ver sus ojos azules a la luz de la luna.

Lleva un sombrero y tiene una bufanda que le cubre el rostro. La casaca de marino negra que lleva evita que se vea su cuerpo y tiene una espada sujetada con un tahalí.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunta Violet con rencor.

—Me llamo Cold Whisp, capitana Pirata. ¿Qué no se nota?

—Debí suponerlo, por tu hedor y mugrienta apariencia. —Violet ya se había enfrentado a piratas antes, pero nunca con un capitán. Tiene que pensar como saldrá de esta, o al menos intentarlo. Sabe que ellos tienen un leve código de honor que no les permite interferir en batallas ajenas.

Violet podría retar a Whisp y si logra derrotarla podría escapar ya que la capitana es el único unicornio capaz de perseguirla, el resto son solo ponis terrestres lo cual le da un poco de ventaja

Recoge su espada y apunta hacia la pirata. —Pensé que eran más inteligentes.

—Y yo que ustedes tenían algo más que ofrecer, vuestros cargamentos son solo de materiales y estamos cansados de recibir lo mismo cada semana. ¿Sabes lo mucho que cuesta conseguir un buen plato de comida en donde vivimos? Tendrías que hacer rodar muchas cabezas para obtener algo decente.

—Eso se merecen por ser unos sucios ladrones.

—¿Ladrones, dices? —ríe— Nosotros tenemos un objetivo, pedir un bono extra no está de más.

 _Solo tendré una oportunidad para escapar. Si estoy en lo correcto, esta yegua pelea como los demás, solo me queda intentar._ —Quisiera preguntar, ¿Cómo es que sabían de nuestro plan?

—Solo te diré, que tienes un traidor en Equestria. Basta de hablar, tengo que llevarte con el jefe. —Desenvaina su espada.

Violet realiza el primer ataque, aunque Cold logra detenerlo e intenta contraatacar. Violet retrocede rápidamente y realiza una estocada, Cold se hace a un lado como el viento.

Violet prepara un ataque potente, pero Cold lo detiene, sus miradas se cruzan. Azul y violeta se enfrentan entre los chispazos que desprenden sus espadas de acero, la habilidad de ambas es extraordinaria y al final parece que ninguna podrá derrotar a la otra.

Whisp prepara en uno de sus bolsillos una bolsa negra, espera al próximo ataque de Violet.

—Me encantaría seguir peleando. Pero, tengo órdenes. —Arroja la bolsa a el rostro de Violet, un polvo plateado se esparce.

Violet comienza a moverse de un lado a otro, mareada. Su visión se tornó borrosa y le costaba respirar.

—¿Q-que… es esto?

Tropieza, cae al suelo cediendo al peso de sus parpados y lo último que escucha es la risa victoriosa de Cold.


	7. VI: Acciones mal correspondidas

_Este capitulo es un poco mas... explicito que los anteriores, contiene escenas mas descriptivas, como este es un fic que relaciona la muerte; junto con el tag de suspenso, que ya no se me permitía agregar, espero que la calificación K+ este bien._

* * *

 **CAPITULO VI**

 _Acciones mal correspondidas_

CLOUDSDALE

* * *

 _Plumas azules, teñidas de rojo_

 _El nombre gotea de cada aurora, de cada estrella_

 _Su nombre es el viento, el viento que corta_

 _Su nombre es agua, el agua que limpia_

 _El arcoíris ha declinado en su favor_

 _De espíritu inquebrantable…_

 _Y de un corazón desolado_

 _Desde ese dia_

* * *

En la noche, los pegasos del ejército de Equestria regresaron a sus casas después de una batalla ganada. Alegres, porque pueden ver a sus familiares una vez más. Aún pueden reír con ellos, antes de llorar por ellos. Una suave y cálida cama hecha de nubes alivia los dolores, acompañado de los seres queridos que esperan volver a verte por mucho tiempo más.

Es impensable ver un pegaso de melena de arcoíris tan sola y hecha a un lado. Quien antes era conocida por su velocidad, ahora pasa los días sobre una nube gris que ella misma mantuvo desde hace años. La misma nube en la que ella veía la tierra con alguien muy cercana a ella. Rainbow Dash había perdido mucho en la guerra, pero su motivación, es poder ver a las familias reunirse un nuevo dia. Aunque ella nunca podrá sentir ese amor de nuevo.

La historia de su perdida es conocida solo por ella misma y aun la atormenta cada noche. En sus pesadillas, en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos; en sus marcas físicas.

 _Memoria._

Una noche de tormenta en cloudsdale, penetrantes relámpagos se producían sin control. Esta no fue una tormenta anunciada ni mucho menos preparada. Hay veces en las que el tiempo se controla a si mismo, cuando algo terrible esta por suceder en la tierra y el cielo. Los destellos podrían ser capaces de dejar ciego a cualquier pegaso y, con su potencia, uno solo bastaba para asesinarlo.

En la mañana todo el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba como cualquier dia de primavera. Hace 5 años. Rainbow Dash retornaba de su primer vuelo como Wonderbolt. Al fin había alcanzado su sueño, el anhelo que tuvo desde pequeña. Y quiso celebrarlo con su familia. En la tarde estuvo con ellos, charlaban y reían; comentando sus hazañas del dia como siempre suele hacerlo, con el entusiasmo y falta de modestia que la caracterizaba, junto a sus padres y su hermana.

—… ¡Entonces atravesé la cortina de humo a toda velocidad y se produjo la Rain-plosion Sónica más genial que haya hecho!

—¡Si! ¡Fue lo más increíble que haya visto! Ibas tan rápido que era difícil verte. -ovaciona Scootaloo.

—No por nada me llaman Rainbow y "Dash". —Rainbow abraza a Scootaloo.

—¡Algún dia quiero volar como tú!

—Por supuesto que lo harás pequeña.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hija. -comentó su madre, secándose una lagrima con un pañuelo. —La cena esta lista.

Windy había preparado el plato favorito de Rainbow y comieron todos tranquilamente.

Luego de la cena, Scootaloo se fue a dormir y Rainbow y sus padres están por hacer lo mismo. Pero se preocupan por la tormenta que no parece tener señales de que vaya a parar pronto.

—Ah… esos relámpagos no nos dejarán dormir, -se queja Rainbow- pero creo que parece que ya no hay tantos.

—Es extraño que decidieran programar tormenta para esta noche, ni siquiera es temporada. -dijo Windy.

—Escuche hablando a unos pegasos del clima cerca de la planta cuando solo era una llovizna, dijeron que no fue provocada por ellos. -correspondió Bow.

—Entonces cual será la causa…

—Dudo que tengamos respuestas ahora, mejor vamos a intentar descansar.

Rainbow bosteza. —Si, buena idea. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. -se despidieron sus padres y entraron a su habitación.

Rainbow entra a la suya. Habiendo tenido un largo y cansado dia lo que más deseaba ahora era dormir. Siendo ella, logra conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

Horas después, cerca de las 2:30 de la madrugada, la lluvia parecía un poco más calmada. Mientras roncaba debajo de sus sabanas de nubes, Rainbow siente un pequeño golpeteo en su espalda, despierta a causa de ello. Es Scootaloo, quien se ve preocupada y angustiada.

—¿Qué sucede Scootaloo? -pregunta Rainbow aun dormida tallándose los ojos. —¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -estira los músculos ligeramente.

—No, no es eso… Es que, estoy escuchando hablar a unos guardias en la calle a unos pegasos con armaduras extrañas.

—¿Extrañas, dices?

Scootaloo lleva a Rainbow a su habitación casi arrastrándola y llama a ver desde la ventana.

Los faros aún siguen encendidos, hay 5 guardias de Cloudsdale, hablando con otros 3 pegasos desconocidos, estos llevan una armadura negra y un casco que les cubre el rostro. Son pegasos del ejercito del rey sombra, pero esto no lo saben.

—¡Por última vez! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunta un guardia enojado, mirando amenazante a uno de los enmascarados. Pero seguían sin responder.

—Si siguen callados tendremos que llevarlos a un calabozo. -dijo otro guardia.

Uno de los pegasos da un paso hacia el guardia líder.

—Ahora si vas hablar… Sabes que-

Sin que lo viera venir, el pegaso enmascarado le propina un fuerte y directo golpe en la mandíbula. Dejándola rota y al guardia inconsciente. En sus cascos llevaba unas herraduras equipadas con púas, lo que intensifico el daño crítico.

Al ver a el estado de su líder, inmediatamente los guardias sacaron sus lanzas y espadas para atacar. A la vez que uno de ellos alerta al resto de guardias en los alrededores usando un silbato. Debido al sonido las luces de las casas se encienden para ver que ocurría. Pero sin aviso, el sonido del silbato también alertó al resto de pegasos enemigos que empezaron a atravesar el suelo de nubes como un enjambre. Armados y equipados con sus armaduras, empezaron a entrar a las casas de los pegasos y a asesinar a los adultos y raptar a los jóvenes y potros si los había.

Rainbow reacciona rápidamente con tal escena, sabe que vendrán a su casa. Levanta a Scootaloo y vuela hacia la puerta para avisar a sus padres, pero ellos entran por la puerta.

—¡Tenemos que salir de Cloudsdale enseguida!

A casco veloz fueron hasta la puerta principal. Bow empezó a abrir la puerta suavemente, pero de pronto por las ventanas entraron dos soldados de cristal y atacan a Bow y Windy. Bow logra contener sus golpes y los sujeta del cuello. Windy toma lo primero que encontró cerca, su sartén, y empezó a golpearlos en la cabeza.

Entonces entraron otros dos, uno sujeto a Rainbow de la espalda y el otro le arrebató a Scootaloo de sus cascos.

—¡Rainbow! ¡No dejes que me lleven! -gritaba ella aterrada.

—¡Scootaloo! -Rainbow forcejea sin cesar y para liberarse da un cabezazo a la mandíbula del soldado, permitiéndole liberarse y acto seguido atiza una potente patada.

—¡Ve por ella Rainbow, nosotros nos ocupamos aquí! -le dijo su padre.

Rainbow asiente con la cabeza y sin perder un segundo sale volando. El soldado se recupera y sale detrás de ella.

Busca con la vista, pero no es capaz de ubicarla ni de oírla. Hay gritos por todas partes, gritos de familiares que ven a sus hijos siendo raptados y los que sobreviven solo pueden llorar la perdida de sus seres queridos. Los guardias de Cloudsdale parecen no ser capaces de contener tal ataque, los que lograron ayudar están perturbados.

Aún sin poder ubicar a su hermana, Rainbow vuela cerca del suelo de nubes agudizando sus sentidos, entonces la escucha. Con toda la fuerza de sus alas vuela hasta el origen y encuentra a su hermana siendo llevada a una jaula donde hay varios potros más. Quiere intentar salvarlos a todos, pero sabe muy bien que no es rival para tantos soldados armados. Vuela hasta el que sujetaba a su hermana y lo embiste por detrás. Rápidamente levanta a Scootaloo y se disponía a llevársela a casa para salir con Windy y Bow. A medio camino se encuentra con el soldado que la había sujetado, a sus espaldas llega otro grupo y la rodean. Los relámpagos vuelven una vez más.

Un relámpago a lo lejos llamo la atención de los soldados y Rainbow aprovecha la oportunidad y vuela hacia el suelo, se mete en una casa para intentar perderlos. Los soldados siguen detrás de ellas. Suelta y hace correr a Scootaloo para poder prevenir un ataque. Saliendo de esa casa un soldado cae sobre ella, pero logra liberarse. Continúan corriendo de casa en casa, Rainbow aprovecha cada oportunidad para atacar a los soldados despistados. No pudo evitar todos sus golpes, pero logró reducir el grupo de soldados que la perseguía. Los impactos luminosos caían cada vez más cerca, el ultimo golpeo un faro cerca de la casa en la que se habían metido, tenían que tener más cuidado, pero aún faltaba un soldado. El que la había sujetado.

Ya estaban cerca de casa, solo un salto más.

Entre las sombras, detrás de ella, se acerca el soldado sigilosamente, saca su cuchillo. Ocurre un relámpago y Rainbow puede ver la sombra del soldado. Logra esquivar la apuñalada, pero él seguía atacando. Se ven obligadas a salir de la casa.

La intensa lluvia le dificultará la vista. Ordena a Scootaloo mantenerse a distancia. El soldado ataca a diestra y siniestra, Rainbow esquiva con dificultades y cuando un relámpago la vislumbra, el soldado realiza un corte en el casco derecho de Rainbow, este empieza a sangrar. Ella reacciona y da una patada al casco con el que sujetaba su cuchillo haciendo que lo perdiera, luego lo empuja y elevándose un poco lo golpea desde arriba. El soldado dejó de moverse.

—Ven Scootaloo, vayámonos antes de que-

—¡Rainbow cuidado! -advierte Scootaloo.

El soldado se había levantado y tomo una de las lanzas de la guardia de Cloudsdale y se preparaba para atacar a Rainbow por la espalda. La advertencia de Scootaloo le permitió evitar el impacto mortal, pero no la salvó del todo. El soldado le clavó la lanza en su hombro derecho. Esto hiso que Rainbow cayera.

Prepara la lanza para clavarla directo en su pecho, pero ella logra detenerlo, con dificultades, frena la punta de la lanza evitando que la atravesara. La herida que le hiso hace poco empieza a doler como el infierno debido a la fuerza que está empleando, pero se mantiene firme.

Al ver que no conseguirá nada de esa forma, levanta la lanza junto con Rainbow y la arroja hacia un jardín con escasas plantas.

Rainbow cayó con el pecho al suelo. Está agotada y completamente adolorida. Entonces cuando intenta levantarse, el soldado asesta el golpe final.

Pese a su condición, logro hacerse a un lado, pero la lanza fue clavada en su ala izquierda hacia la tierra. Ella grita fuertemente. Estando inmóvil, el soldado empieza a golpear el rostro de Rainbow con sus herraduras. Ella quedó aturdida.

Scootaloo estaba petrificada por el miedo, viendo como su hermana recibía una paliza. Logró armarse de valor y saltar encima del soldado para evitar que la siga golpeando. Rainbow estaba casi inconsiente. El soldado, quito de su lomo a la pequeña pegaso, y le propinó un golpe en el pecho. Scootaloo quedó inconsciente enseguida.

Rainbow pudo contemplar esa escena. El soldado levantó a Scootaloo y se la lleva encima.

Ella intenta levantarse, pero la lanza no se lo permite.

—Scootaloo… -murmura finalmente.

Entonces, la naturaleza acaba con ella; un relámpago impacta la lanza, destrozando completamente su ala. Rainbow queda tendida en la tierra húmeda.

Luego de unas horas, cuando la lluvia había cesado en su totalidad y la luz del sol se empezaba a ver. Rainbow despertó. La lanza que le había sido clavada estaba destruida y su ala… perdida por completo.

Lo único que puede hacer es volver a su casa y ver cómo están sus padres.

Pero cuando llega, tal escena la destroza por dentro.

Windy, estaba cubierta de sangre con un corte en su cuello y Bow tenía el rostro desfigurado de lado a lado. Había un soldado con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho. Sus padres dieron todo lo que tenían, pero terminaron muy mal y no pudieron salir vivos.

Rainbow quedó devastada, lo ha perdido todo. De rodillas llora la muerte de sus padres.

Luego del asalto insospechado por las tropas de cristal quienes aún no se sabía la razón, llegó la noticia al devastado Cloudsdale, a los pegasos que quedaban ahí, el imperio de cristal había empezado una guerra con toda Equestria y los primeros lugares afectados fueron Trottingham, Baltimare y Cloudsdale.

Cuando la ayuda llegó a allí, encontraron a Rainbow en su casa. Al ver su estado, creyeron que estaba muerta, hasta que, mientras la llevaban al lugar de su sepultura, mostró signos de vida.

Recibió la mejor atención medica que se tenía y después de unas semanas despertó con un ala de acero. Le tomó tiempo adaptarse a ella, pero ahora vuela como si fuera parte de ella.

Por toda Equestria se esparció la noticia, el llamado a las armas por la patria, promulgada en el primer Concilio de Guerra en Canterlot y el establecimiento de los cuatro sectores.

Luego de eso, se produjo el primer choque colosal de las tropas de ambos bandos.

Rainbow se unió al ejército, decidida a vengar a sus padres y recuperar a su hermana.

Ahí conoció a Pinkie y a sus tres hermanas, Marble, Limestone y Maud, todas con el apellido Pie. La razón de su unión al ejército siempre fue desconocida para elle.

En uno de los que participó estuvo muy cerca de entrar al imperio, ella y su equipo de voladores, junto con el grupo de ponis de tierra "perfora rocas". Tenía planeado buscar a su hermana, y la encontró siendo esclava. No pudo recuperarla ya que el rey mismo las detuvo.

Y todo siguió su camino hasta hoy…

* * *

El capitán Fahrenheit se ha recuperado al fin. Estando listo para entrevistar al peculiar grupo de reclutas que había conseguido Rathan.

—¿Es lo mejor que obtuviste camarada? -pregunta algo decepcionado.

—Tuve suerte de conseguir a alguien siquiera. Pero no los juzgue todavía, capitán, he escuchado y visto sus habilidades así que talvez a usted le interesen un par de ellos.

—¿Dónde pactaste que sería el encuentro?

—En el bar de Nezarly, capitán.

—Excelente, tengo antojo de unas copas después de haber estado en catre durante una semana.

—Ya le hacía falta señor. -bromea Rathan.

Fahrenheit se echa una larga carcajada.

Rathan y Fahrenheit caminaban por el puerto de Dandelien dirigiéndose hacia su barco. Dulcineia del océano aún se encontraba en muy mal estado, incapaz de navegar.

—Es una pena verla en ese estado… Vayamos al bar.

El bar de Nezarly, es un acogedor y cálido lugar, que se mantiene siendo el mismo desde antes de la guerra. Donde se sirve la mejor sidra traída de los mejores huertos y mezclada con el más fino alcohol. Los marineros y soldados pasan sus noches ahí, bebiendo, incluso en ocasiones exagerando.

Rathan conduce al capitán hasta una larga mesa donde están sentados los 5 reclutas.

—Bien capitán, estos 5 son quienes conseguí. ¡Preséntense firmes!

Todos se levantan de su asiento y realizan un saludo.

—¡Sii! ¡Bulk Biceps, señor! ¡Sii! -se presenta el pegaso blanco completamente marcado de músculos y alas pequeñas.

—Gran fuerza física, dificultad para volar, conocimiento del mar: medio. -complementa Rathan.

—Ruvel Steel, capitán. -se presenta el unicornio café de crin negra.

—Media fuerza fisica, manejo de la espada casi excelente, conocimiento del mar: bajo.

—¡Stella Cicibelle! ¡Capitán! -se presenta la unicornio de pelaje celeste y crin gris.

—Baja fuerza física, astuta, habilidad mágica media, conocimiento del mar: excelente.

—Grevel Fangs, ¡Capitán! -se presenta la criatura que no es poni, sino, un grifo.

—Media-alta fuerza física, vuelo excelente y conocimiento del mar: alto.

—¿Un grifo? ¿En Equestria? -pregunta curioso el capitán. —¿Ocurrió algo en Griffonstone para que decidieras abandonarlo?

—De hecho, señor, yo vengo de más al norte, de las costas del mar de Ascuas. Y hablando con franqueza, deseaba un cambio de ambiente. -responde Grevel de lo más tranquilo.

Fahrenheit pasa al último recluta.

—Scatter Wild décimo quinto. ¡Capitán! Hijo de Scatter décimo cuarto. Quien fue hijo de Scatter décimo tercero… -continuaba diciendo el poni terrestre de baja estatura y pelaje naranjo, crin; acompañada de una frondosa barba, negra.

—Fuerza física media… aunque tiene una buena habilidad para el combate, y ha sido parte de varias embarcaciones anteriores.

Fahrenheit se hace un lado y lee las características adicionales que Rathan había escrito en un pergamino. Y sin estar conforme con lo que tiene habla con Rathan.

—Ah… No estoy seguro Rathan. No creo que ellos sean capaces de confrontar los mares que yo suelo poner rumbo. -dice preocupado. —Por cierto ¿ya sabes algo de Almered?

—Me envió una carta diciéndome que vendrá en unos tres días. Aún permanece con su madre y al haber perdido a su hermano no tiene con quien dejar a su madre quien ya es de avanzada edad.

—¡Entiendo que la familia es importante, pero pudo haberlo dicho con anticipo! -dice frustrado Fahrenheit. —Bueno, en todo caso debo tomar una decisión.

Luego de haberlo pensado por unos minutos, vuelve hacia los reclutas que seguían esperando en su misma posición. —Bien, sin más opciones creo que optaré por… Grevel. Tu destreza de vuelo y tu discernimiento del mar serán un gran aporte para la embarcación.

—Se lo agradezco capitán. ¡No lo defraudaré nunca! -Grevel da un paso hacia adelante y se coloca detrás de Fahrenheit alado de Rathan.

—El siguiente es, Stella. Habilidades mágicas como las tuyas son bienvenidas.

—¡Sii! -se alegra y empieza a dar saltitos. Pero luego vuelve en si. —Le juro mi completa lealtad. -se coloca a lado de Grevel.

—Scatter. No hay nada más útil que un marinero habituado. Y podrías enseñarle más cosas al resto.

—Sera todo un honor servirle capitán. Hijo de Scatter noveno. Quien fue hijo de Scatter octavo… -continuaba describiendo su larga rama familiar mientras se colocaba al lado de Stella.

Faltando solo dos reclutas… tiene que elegir entre… —Bulk y Ruvel… ¡Son bienvenidos en mi embarcación!

—¡Sii! -exclamó Bulk.

—Con vocación. -dijo Ruvel.

Tras la decisión, Rathan está un poco preocupado que los haya elegido a todos. —Eh… Mi capitán. ¿Está seguro de haberlos elegido a todos?

—Desde luego que si Rathan. Cada uno tiene una destreza diferente que se complementará con la del otro al trabajar como un equipo, y eso, mi camarada, es una gran ventaja.

—Me cuesta entenderlo…

—Lo entenderás en alta mar. Ahora solo hemos de esperar a Almered y que Dulcineia sea enmendada. Entonces partiremos a Skellige. En busca de… esa bella doncella… -Fahrenheit se sonroja y pone cara de embobado al pensar en su amor lejano.

* * *

Los Apple habían ofrecido cobijo a Twilight, Starlight y Spike, en su granero más confortable. Después de su larga conversación en la tarde, entendieron la situación en la que estaban los Apple.

—¿Cómo haremos que Apple Jack venga con nosotros? -pregunta Starlight.

—No estoy segura… pero recuerda lo que dijo…

 **Flashback.**

Camino a Sweet Apple Acres. Todas están sobre la carreta que Big Mac tira con un arnés.

—Nosotros nos ganamos la vida con el comercio de puré de manzanas y la sidra. Pero los huertos fértiles se están agotando y las maquinas procesadoras están cada vez más dañadas. Plantamos un nuevo huerto, pero ningún árbol crece tan rápido. -dijo Apple Jack.

—¡Yo me ocupo de recolectar las manzanas! -comenta Apple Bloom con entusiasmo. — Tienes que dar una fuerte patada al árbol para que deje caer todas esas delicias. ¿Verdad Big Mac?

—Y… ¡Sip!

—Vaya… realmente tienen un papel muy importante para la guerra… -empieza Twilight. —Pero, ¿solo ustedes dirigen esa granja? ¿No hay nadie más?

Las tres manzanas se entristecen con la pregunta. Twilight lo nota y decide retirar la pregunta. —Si están bien así… bueno…

—Trabajábamos con nuestra familia; Los Apples. Pero, con el tiempo, empezaron a desaparecer uno por uno. No sabemos si murieron o si simplemente huyeron… A pesar de eso nosotros continuamos con la labor. Sin importar que, yo nunca abandonaré a mi familia.

—Lo lamento… -dice Starlight.

—Descuida, aquí aún tengo a mi familia. -Apple Jack abraza a Apple Bloom y le revuelve la melena.

—¡Apple Jack! Ya no soy una niña para que hagas eso… -le replicó molesta mientras se acomodaba su melena nuevamente. Y efectivamente, no era una niña, ya es mayor…

—Je, je. Lo sé. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Alguna vez han recolectado manzanas?

—Eh, no… -responde Twilight.

Apple Bloom codea a Apple Jack, quiere hacerle decir algo. Ella sabe que quiere, y le había dicho que si lo iba a hacer. —¿Qué les parecería ayudarnos mañana con la cosecha diaria? Podrían probar los postres que hacemos recién preparados y calientes.

—¡¿Postres?! ¿Qué clase de postres? -pregunta Spike.

—Pues, pastel de manzana, rollos, roscas, empanadas, galletas y… la sidra caliente.

Spike tenía la boca abierta y su lengua babeaba con la mención de cada postre. Twilight le cierra la boca.

—Bueno… creo que podríamos intentar. ¿Tú que dices Starlight?

Starlight estaba distraída estudiando el libro de hechizos, y no prestó total atención a los que se dijo. —¿Eh? Si, si…

—Ya lo oíste Apple Jack.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 _"_ _Nunca abandonaré a mi familia."_

—No querrá irse tan fácilmente. -dijo Starlight.

—Pero la necesitamos, si le explicamos acerca de los elementos y lo que la relaciona, tal vez entenderá. —Responde Twilight.

—¡Hey, miren! -llama Spike a la ventana del granero. Hay unos fuegos artificiales en el cielo. —Se ven exactamente igual que en Canterlot.

—Es verdad… -Dice Twilight. —¿No se han preguntado quien lo hace? Ocurre cada noche.

—Si… y eso lo hace aburrido. Me iré a dormir. -Starlight acomoda una pila de heno y recoge una de las frazadas que Apple Jack les había dejado, luego se echa a dormir.

Twilight se aleja de la ventana y hace lo mismo.

Spike se queda en la ventana más tiempo, deseando algún dia, conocer a quien dispara esos fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Hay un pequeño pueblo, al noroeste de Ponyville, cerca de la montaña Smoak. Ese pueblo se llama Vemberville. Hay un poco de alboroto y ruido que llega hasta los bosques cerca de él, perturbando a las criaturas que intentaban descansar. El origen de este ruido es un espectáculo presentado desde un carruaje y escenario improvisado, de donde se disparan esos fuegos artificiales de diversos colores.

"El show mágico de ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie!" Decían sus carteles.

Trixie Lulamoon, quien tenía un pasado algo deshonesto, ha cambiado sus hábitos y decidido por llevar un poco de felicidad y distracción a los diversos pequeños pueblos de Equestria. Algunos la reciben con los brazos abiertos y su espectáculo siempre alegra a los potros y les ayuda a olvidar por un momento la situación en la que viven.

Siempre está viajando y debido a eso ha pasado por muchos peligros, caminos rocosos, bandidos y soldados de cristal, pero siempre ha salido ilesa llevando su carreta, que también es su casa, a cada pueblo que visita.

Algunos ponis adultos se preguntan porque lo hace. Siendo que muchos shows ambulantes abandonaron Equestria desde el inicio de la guerra. Cuando le preguntaron una vez ella dijo: "Todos los ponis necesitan una pequeña alegría en sus vidas. Y yo, ¡La gran y poderosa Trrrixie! Está aquí para traérselas siempre que puede." La unicornio celeste quien siempre resalta su nombre ha pasado los años de guerra haciendo lo mismo simplemente por el deseo de animar a todos los ponis en cada pueblo que visita.

Aunque… ha encontrado lugares en donde no quieren ver a ningún poni que no sea de su pueblo, llegando a atacarla. Gracias a sus ilusiones y bombas de humo logró escapar en diversas ocasiones.

Cuando el show terminó con el ultimo disparo hacia el cielo, la multitud por pequeña que sea siempre ovaciona con aplausos. Lo cual, también llena de alegría su corazón.

Siempre orgullosa de su labor, realiza una reverencia quitándose el sombrero y desapareciendo en una cortina de humo.

Ella pasa las noches en su carreta que tiene todo lo que necesita; comida que abastece en cada pueblo y su suave y acolchonada cama.

Ya era tarde, y ella había olvidado comprar víveres para su próximo viaje.

—¡No es posible que Trixie haya olvidado algo tan necesario! -mira desde la ventana de su carreta, suspira de angustia. —Tendré que salir, solo espero que la tienda siga abierta.

Sin perder tiempo, toma un saco de monedas y su alforja para traer lo que comprara. Luego sale de su carreta camino a la tienda.

Llegó y esta estaba a punto de cerrarse, Trixie puso un casco para evitar que la puerta cierre.

—¡Disculpe! Por favor, necesito comprar. -dice agitada por haber corrido sin parar.

—Ya se acabaron las mercancías por hoy. -le responde detrás de la puerta, sus ojos amarillos pueden verse a la luz de un candil en el marco. —Vuelve mañana.

—¡Pero esta noche tengo que viajar!

—Lo siento…

Trixie da la vuelta desanimada, estará sin comer mucho tiempo hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo, pero antes de que se aleje el pony de la tienda la vuelve a llamar.

—Espera. ¿Tú eres la unicornio del show?

Trixie voltea. —Eh, si…

El pony salió y se dejó ver. —Quisiera darte las gracias, mis hijos no se habían divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Les encanto tu presentación, al igual que a mí. -dice conmovido.

—¡Es lo que Trixie adora hacer! -responde Trixie animada.

—Te puedo dar algo de nuestra comida…

—Eso me gustaría.

El pony entra a su tienda y toma un poco de comida de sus raciones. Trozo y medio de pan que envuelve con una tela blanca y una lata de puré de manzana. Se vuelve acercar a la puerta.

—Toma, esto es lo único que puedo darte. -le entrega la comida y Trixie la coloca en su alforja.

—Déjame pagarte por…

—No es necesario, es mi forma de agradecerte por el espectáculo. Gracias.

—No fue nada. -responde sonriendo.

El pony asiente con la cabeza. —Eso no te durará mucho, si quieres más podrías intentar comprar algo en el bar.

—Muchas gracias. -Trixie se despide y camina hacia el bar.

—Ten cuidado ahí… -El pony apagó el candil y cerró su puerta.

Trixie llegó al bar. Se escuchaba una música campirana lenta y las tazas golpeándose. Percibe un olor desagradable a alcohol y orines cerca de la puerta, ella se asquea, pero tiene que comprar sus víveres. Así que entra al bar.

Dentro el olor a sidra es más intenso y también el humo de cigarrillos, ella tose. Camina entre las mesas mirando a cada pony sentado. En la primera hay un grupo de cuatro jugando cartas, tres son más grandes que uno, descubren que hiso trampa y lo sacan a portazos de su mesa. En la siguiente hay otro grupo de cinco bebiendo sidra y chocando sus tazas diciendo ¡Salud! Al parecer era el cumpleaños de uno de ellos. En la siguiente hay un grupo de tres, más tranquilos que el resto, uno estaba con un habano en la boca y los otros dos solo estaban sentados junto a él. Ese pony echa un ojo siniestro a Trixie.

Finalmente llegó al mostrador. Por suerte, la encargada era una yegua adulta de buen parecer. Se acerca a ella.

—Disculpe… Trixie quisiera saber si tiene víveres disponibles. -pregunto nerviosa.

—¡Oh! ¡Para una yegua como tú lo que sea! ¡Me encantó tu espectáculo, lo mejor que he visto en años! Mi hija y yo lo disfrutamos mucho.

—Gracias por el cumplido. -Trixie ordena unos víveres. La yegua se retira para traerlos.

Entonces siente una mirada en sus espaldas, voltea. El pony con el abanó la miraba fijamente, hacia sus muslos. Trixie mueve su cola para cubrirse.

La yegua regresó con los víveres. —Aquí tiene. -dijo entregándoselo. —Mas un pequeño adicional como agradecimiento por tu espectáculo. -guiño un ojo.

—Gracias. ¿Cuánto es?

—40 bits.

Trixie sacó el saco de monedas y extrajo la cantidad pedida. Luego la volvió a meter en su alforja junto con los víveres. —Trixie agradece de corazón.

La yegua fue a guardar su ganancia.

Trixie da media vuelta y se disponía a salir. Cuando de repente el pony con el habano se levanta y se pone en frente de ella.

—Oye… esas monedas, ¿Cómo las conseguiste? -pregunta mostrando una sonrisa con un diente de oro.

—Las conseguí en mis viajes. -intentó pasar para evitar verle el rostro, pero el continuaba bloqueándola.

—Viajes, eh… ¿En la cama de cuantos sementales?

Trixie inmediatamente entiende lo que ese sucio poni quería, presiona sus dientes.

—Me llamo Karlyn y aquí tengo una bolsa igual a esa. Quiero que me des un espectáculo privado. -se acerca a olerle el cuello. —Solo tú y yo.

Trixie recibe el saco de monedas. El poni sonríe creyendo haber conseguido lo que quería. Pero Trixie arroja el saco usando su magia directamente al rostro de Karlyn, con tal fuerza que hiso que el saco se rompiera y las monedas saltaran al suelo junto con su habano. Trixie lo rodeo y pudo pasar. Los músicos paran de tocar.

Pero Karlyn en un intento por ver la feminidad de Trixie toca una de sus piernas. En cuanto su casco toco esa parte de Trixie ella reacciona inmediatamente propinando una fuerte patada a su rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Sus compañeros se levantan y detienen a Trixie nuevamente.

—Te dije que quiero mi espectáculo. -dijo mientras recogía su habano y se lo coloca en la boca otra vez. —¡Y no te iras hasta que me lo des! -se acercó para intentar tocarla.

Ella se mantenía en silencio, no quería responder a alguien tan vulgar, y entonces se preparaba para defenderse.

—¡Pones un solo casco sobre Trixie y te las verás conmigo! -se oyó una voz desde la puerta.

Trixie reconoce la voz, mira a la puerta; todos lo hacen.

Es Nethuryn Darkan, el guardia pegaso que Trixie conoció en el anterior pueblo que visitó. Su crin es rojo carmesí, su pelaje blanco y sus ojos azules. Lleva puesta su armadura de guardia.

—Oye azulito, esto no te concierne. Mejor vuelve a tu gallinero. -le dijo Karlyn insultándolo. Acercándose a Trixie.

Nethuryn salta sobre él. —¡Te dije que no la toques! -y le dio un golpe en el rostro.

Los compañeros de Karlyn se disponían a quitarlo de encima. Trixie, para defender a Nethuryn, le dispara un rayo a cada uno y crea una barrera haciendo que los dos saltaran hacia los lados. Uno cayó sobre la mesa de los cinco que bebían sidra.

—¡Mi sidra! -exclamó uno de ellos y comenzó a golpearlo.

El otro cayo en la mesa de quienes jugaban cartas.

—¡Mi juego! -exclamó uno de los grandes.

—¡Mis trampas! -grito el más pequeño. Luego saltaron sobre el a golpes.

El que parecía un tranquilo bar se convirtió en un campo de peleas, los músicos comenzaron a tocar una música más acelerada para el momento, lo que pareció alentar a otros a pelear entre si sin razón. Se oían mesas rompiéndose y gritos de dolor.

Nethuryn continúa peleando con Karlyn, el lleva ventaja, pero Karlyn no cede.

Trixie no quiere pelear, solo usa su magia para defenderse y lanzar a quien se le acerque hacia otro.

La yegua dueña del local y su hija están detrás del mostrador atemorizadas, no saben porque empezó la pelea, todos estaban dando golpes.

Karlyn se había cansado, sacó un cuchillo. Saltó hacia Nethuryn. El retrocede, Karlyn tiene un arma y sin una él no podrá defenderse.

Karlyn carga hacia él. Pero Trixie se transporta en medio creando un campo de energía y empuja a Karlyn luego le dispara un rayo mágico a el rostro.

—¡Eso es por insultar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie! -exclamó furiosa y le disparo otro rayo.

Karlyn aún no cedía. Trixie sabía que no podía usar mucha magia porque podría matarlo. Karlyn carga nuevamente y para evitar más contacto, Trixie se transportó junto con Nethuryn fuera del bar.

El corre hacia la puerta, los ve corriendo lejos. Ha perdido y, para desquitarse, entra al bar a continuar con la pelea.

Trixie llevó a Nethuryn a su carruaje.

—¿Qué haces aquí Nethuryn? -pregunta intrigada, y enojada por el evento que acaba de provocar.

—Solo vi que estabas en problemas y decidí ayudarte, Trixie. -responde con euforia. La adrenalina de batalla todavía recorre su cuerpo.

—¡¿Entonces me estas siguiendo?!

—¡No, no! Eh… Solo estaba de paso. -mira hacia un lado para evadir la mirada de Trixie quien tiene el ceño fruncido. —Ah… ¡Por favor no me mires así! Solo quería ayudarte y… -deja de hablar, Trixie le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias por haber venido. -dijo tranquila. —¿Pero no tienes un deber que cumplir?

—Mi deber es proteger a los ponis en Equestria de ataques, de cualquiera. Y eso es lo que acabo de hacer. -respondió orgulloso con el casco en el pecho.

—Y seguro que no lo hiciste para pasar tiempo conmigo… -dijo sarcástica.

En realidad, Nethuryn estaba enamorado de Trixie, ella lo sabe. Ahora es más claro que haya viajado una larga distancia solo para encontrarla. Y aunque él le parece muy guapo, ella no le dará una oportunidad hasta que sienta que es el indicado; a menos que la invite a una cita.

Trixie bosteza. —Bueno… fue un largo y agotado dia, sin mencionar bastante sorpresivo. Enserio, gracias por venir. Pero Trixie tiene que aprovechar el tiempo y moverse.

—Yo puedo tirar de tu carruaje mientras descansas.

—¿Enserio? -pregunta con una ceja arqueada.

—Eh… si. Jeje. -dijo mientras se colocaba el arnés. —Lo que sea por ti.

* * *

Trixie lo piensa. Y rápidamente se lo ocurre algo, para probarlo. —Bueno, en ese caso. -Trixie empaca los materiales de ilusión que iba a dejar debido al peso, más unas tablas de madera que colocó en el techo de su carruaje y herraduras de repuesto. —Muy bien. ¡Ten buena noche!

Trixie entró a su carruaje y cerró la puerta. Nethuryn miro las cosas adicionales, sintió como el peso aumento cuando Trixie las puso ahí. Pero tiene que hacerlo, por ella. Tomando una bocanada, de aire tira con fuerza. Será una larga noche para él, pero tiene el destino perfecto para sorprender a Trixie en la mañana.

Rarity llega a su departamento, agotada, y con los cascos adoloridos. Sus jornadas de trabajo se hacen más pesadas, pero lo hace para poder comprar las medicinas de su hermana. Antes de venir, compró las medicinas encargadas a su viejo amigo, Fred, en la posta médica.

Coloca su alforja en el sillón de la sala. Y nota un plato en la mesa del comedor. Ella no tomó su desayuno ahí… Luego va a la cocina y enciende la luz. Encontrándose un desastre por todas partes. Las pocas ollas que tenía estaban sucias y en el lavatorio, que estaba atorado; ella las tenía lavadas todas. Hay ingredientes esparcidos en el suelo y otros en la mesa de preparación. Hay un pie quemado dentro del horno.

Con tal escena a Rarity se le ocurre una sola razón.

 _¡Sweetie Belle!_

Pone la medicina en una mesa y llena de alegría corre a la habitación de su hermana, queriendo darle un fuerte abrazo ya que se había recuperado. Pero ella no estaba allí.

—¿Sweetie Belle? -ríe creyendo que esta oculta. —Te voy a encontrar, pequeña…

Pero los únicos escondites que hay son debajo de la cama y dentro del armario. Ella no estaba en ninguno de ellos, comienza a buscar en el resto del departamento.

Sin éxito al encontrarla comienza a preocuparse.

 _Debe haber salido._ Descarta que esté con algún vecino puesto que Sweetie no conocía a nadie cerca. Supone que el portero debió haberla visto salir, así que va con él.

—¡Señor Wallas! -exclamo mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del portero.

—¡Ya voy! -Wallas abre la puerta. —Señorita Rarity… ¿Qué maneras de tocar son esas? -pregunta desconcertado.

—Lo siento mucho señor Wallas, pero quería preguntarle si vio a mi hermana salir.

—¿A Sweetie Belle? Si, si. Ella salió como a las ocho y cuarto de la mañana. Me sorprendí al verla fuera de cama ya que ella estaba enferma. ¡Pero ya no lo parecía! Se veía tan feliz la pequeña… Me dijo que quería ir a verte a la boutique.

—Oh no…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ella nunca llegó… ¡Debe haberle pasado algo! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! -dijo Rarity desesperada y sale corriendo en búsqueda de su hermana.

—¡Rarity! ¡Espera! -Wallas conoce el frio de la noche y decide recoger un abrigo para Rarity, se puso el suyo y salió detrás de ella.

Ya es muy tarde y los faros apagados dificultan la visión de Rarity quien buscaba incesantemente, corriendo a través de las calles, parecía que no iba a encontrar nada. Mucho menos con la escasez de luz, pero encontró un grupo de guardias en turno.

Ella reporta la desaparición de su hermana y los guardias se dispersan para buscarla.

Pero al ser tan tarde y sin obtener alguna pista de su paradero, Rarity sufre una mezcla dolorosa de emociones; miedo, angustia, ansiedad, desesperación… y enojo, preguntándose

¿ _¡Porque tuviste que salir de esa forma Sweetie Belle!?_

Se quedó mirando el horizonte marino, observando el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar.

Wallas se acerca a ella. La ve temblando y de inmediato le coloca el abrigo. —Descuida Rarity… La encontraremos.

—Ay Wallas ¡No sé que voy hacer! ¿Y si le ha sucedido algo terrible?

—No te mortifiques Rarity. Recuerda que le enseñaste hechizos de defensa, ella ya no es tan pequeña y sabrá defenderse. Después de todo, también es muy inteligente.

—Pero aun así… Siento que está en un gran peligro, y temo no poder recuperarla…

* * *

Si... Afortunadamente aun puedo actualizar. Lo bueno es que ya tengo el capitulo siguiente a la mitad así que el siguiente vendrá mas antes. Hasta ese día entonces /)


	8. VII: Manzanas para ti

**CAPITULO VII**

 _Manzanas para ti_

Sweet Apple Acres

* * *

El sol de un nuevo dia comienza a elevarse desde el horizonte y la luz toca _Sweet Apple Acres._ Luz que entra por la ventana del granero en el que descansan los tres amigos. Dormidos plácidamente sobre montos suaves de paja y heno, cubiertos con sabanas con dibujos y olor a manzana.

De pronto se empieza a escuchar el vibrante sonido de un triángulo metálico tan fuerte que los incomoda de inmediato.

 _¡A despertar compañeras!_ Se escuchó a lo lejos. Ellos no querían levantarse aún, su ciclo de sueño no les permite levantarse a las… ni siquiera sabían que hora es. Pero al menos, el ruido del triángulo se detuvo y podían continuar durmiendo.

Entonces alguien irrumpe en la puerta, con los ojos cegados por la luz del sol que está detrás del poni, pueden ver su silueta acercándose a ellos.

—¡Hora de desayunar compañeros! -es Apple Jack. Tan enérgica y campirana.

—Ah… No… -suspiran desganados. Sin intenciones de levantarse.

—¿Qué hora es…? -pregunta Spike.

—¡Las cinco de la mañana!

—Que… nunca me había levantado tan temprano…

—Pues hoy es tu momento jovencito. -dijo mientras arrastraba la sabana que lo cubría fuera de él. —¡Vamos señoritas! -Apple Jack sacude los cuerpos de Starlight y Twilight quienes continuaban dormidas.

—Ah… Ya está bien… -Twilight se levanta tambaleante.

—¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano? -pregunta Starlight con residuos de sueño.

—¡En Sweet Apple Acres tenemos que aprovechar el dia al máximo! ¡Nos espera un largo dia de trabajo! Se los dije ayer… ¡Vengan, acompáñennos a desayunar!

Apple Jack se retiró hacia el granero principal.

—Ah… ¿Twilight?

—¿Si…?

—¿Por qué tuvimos que dormir aquí?

—Porque no había otro lugar y no tenemos equipo de acampada…

—Rayos… ¡Encima tenemos que trabajar!

—Puede ser nuestra oportunidad de convencerla, si la ayudamos a producir bastantes latas de manzana y sidra. Vamos, antes de que Apple Jack se moleste.

Ambas colocan su equipo sobre un bloque de paja y salen del granero. Spike seguía tirado sobre el heno. Twilight regresa y lo arrastra de la cola.

Cuando llegan a la casa perciben un agradable olor a sidra caliente y el de un pastel de manzana en la ventana. Spike se había levantado a causa del olor y pretendía devorar ese pastel, pero Twilight detiene su garra y entran.

Big Mac estaba en la cocina revolviendo una olla. Apple Jack estaba preparando la mesa, cubriéndola con un mantel a cuadros y colocando seis platos mientras que Apple Bloom sacaba otro pastel del horno.

—Mmm, huele delicioso… ¿Tu lo preparaste? -pregunta Spike a Apple Bloom.

—¡Claro! Es mi especialidad. ¿Quieres un pedacito? -pregunta cortésmente.

—¡Oh si!

Ella corta una pequeña porción y se la ofrece a Spike.

Disfruta de su sabor… —Me encanta…

—¡Ya era hora chicos! Tomen asiento. -Apple Jack acomoda tres sillas más, las cuales estaban con un poco de polvo que estaba limpiando, nunca habían tenido más de tres ponis sentados en la misma mesa en mucho tiempo.

—Gracias… -Twilight y Starlight se sientan. Spike seguía hablando con Apple Bloom.

Apple Jack recoge el pastel de la ventana y la divide en seis porciones que reparte en cada plato colocado en la mesa, luego llega Big Mac y llena seis tazas de madera con sidra. Y finalmente Apple Bloom se acerca y coloca el otro pastel al centro de la mesa.

Todos se sientan alrededor y empezaron a comer.

 ** _(en las conversaciones de más de tres personajes utilizaré un estilo dialógico)_**

Para iniciar una conversación, Apple Jack decide preguntar sobre la procedencia de los unicornios y el dragón.

Apple Jack: Y… ¿de dónde vienen señoritas?

Starlight: Venimos de Canterlot.

Apple Jack: ¿Canterlot? Vaya cosa…

Apple Bloom: ¿Y porque lo dejaron?

Twilight: En realidad no lo dejamos, solo nos encargaron una misión.

Spike: Una muy importante y secreta misión.

Starlight: Misión que te relaciona…

Apple Jack: ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

Spike: Porque buscamos a quienes se relacionan estas piedras. -saca el elemento de la honestidad de su cinturón. —emitió un brillo interesante ayer, cuando me hicieron caer del puente…

Starlight: ¡Spike! ¡No tenías porque enseñárselo!

Twilight: Descuida Starlight… Veras, Apple Jack, esta misión es para que busquemos y encontremos a los ponis que representan seis elementos. Elementos que nos ayudaran a poner fin a la guerra. Yo ya poseo uno y, creemos que tú también.

Apple Jack: ¿Elementos…? ¿En serio unas simples piedras pueden detener al Rey Sombra?

Starlight: Siempre y cuando encontremos a todos.

Apple Bloom: Sabemos que nuestra hermana es muy honesta pero no es una guerrera…

Big Mac: Y… Sip.

La conversación continua un poco más, hasta que todos terminaron el desayuno. Después, Apple Jack lleva a los tres a conocer los sectores del huerto. Indicándoles el huerto en el que trabajarían todos juntos el dia de hoy. Siendo la primera vez recolectando manzanas para ellos las primeras veces fue difícil calcular la fuerza necesaria para hacer caer las manzanas del árbol. No muy fuerte para no dañar el tronco, y lo suficiente para sacudirlo. Spike fue el primero en dominar esta tarea, haciendo uso de sus brazos, daba seguidos golpes y hacia caer casi todas las manzanas en dos o tres.

Apple Jack ayudó a entender cómo debían hacerlo. Twilight consiguió el truco. Starlight hacia su mejor esfuerzo y al final pudo igualar a los demás.

Apple Bloom recogía los cestos y los llevaba a la maquina procesadora. Spike vio que ella realizaba la tarea sola y decidió ayudarla llevando cuatro cestos en sus brazos y cola. Entró al granero en el que estaba la maquina encargada de pulverizar las manzanas y enlatarlas, pero había un problema, la máquina de las latas estaba fallando y Big Mac estaba con sus herramientas revisando el panel de control intentando hallar el problema.

—¿Pudiste repararla hermano? -pregunta ella.

El suspira con desgano. —Nop.

—Yo puedo ayudar… -dice Spike colocando las cestas en el suelo.

—¿En serio sabes sobre mecánica? -preguntó Big Mac.

—No soy experto, pero creo que puedo hallar el problema sin modificar nada. ¿Tienes una linterna?

—Sip. -Big Mac le presta su linterna.

Spike explora el interior de la maquina desde el panel de control, nota un par de problemas. —Mira, ahí, entre esos dos engranajes hay una lata atorada y ese pistón necesita aceite.

—Big Mac, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes? -pregunta Apple Bloom.

—No puedo meter mi cabeza por ese espacio pequeño… ¿Puedes sacarla?

—Si… Mi brazo puede alcanzar la lata, pero necesitamos abrirla de todas formas para hacer el cambio de aceite.

—Vaya, gracias compañero. Yo no quería abrirla porque temía hacer un daño mayor.

—Aquí no hay alguien que pueda repararla y tuvimos que esperar. -comenta Apple Bloom.

Luego de una media hora Spike estaba colocando los tornillos de vuelta y ensambló de nuevo el panel de control, se estaba limpiando las garras del aceite y presionó el botón de encendido. La máquina arrancó sin problemas.

—¡Gracias Spike! -exclamó Apple Bloom.

—¡Sip!

—Je, je. No fue nada.

Luego de que la maquina volviera a funcionar como antes. Big Mac continúo echando manzanas en la procesadora y reabasteció la enlatadora con latas nuevas. Spike siguió ayudando a Apple Bloom transportando las manzanas desde los diferentes árboles que ya habían cosechado las tres yeguas.

Por su parte, ellas habían cubierto un buen terreno pateando árboles y haciendo caer manzanas por doquier. Las tres hacían una competencia con las miradas para ver quien tiraba más manzanas de una patada, Twilight y Starlight estaban casi parejas, pero Apple Jack las superaba por tres árboles.

En un punto, Starlight quiso hacerlo usando su magia. Se había internado un poco más en el huerto para que Apple Jack no la viera. Entonces iluminó su cuerno creyendo que estaba sola, recogió cerca de 60 manzanas que estaban a la vista en un solo uso de magia, junto con algunas pasadas, las condujo a cada cesto colocado cerca de los árboles y cuando estaba por terminar…

—¡Hey! ¡Sin trampas! -la sorprendió AJ.

—¡Ah! -Starlight se asustó haciendo que el último grupo de manzanas, en su mayoría pasadas, explotara esparciendo su masa sobre Apple Jack. —Ay… Lo siento Apple Jack no quise…

—¡Ya verás! -Apple Jack comienza a perseguir a Starlight arrojándole algunas manzanas pasadas a modo de venganza.

Logra atinarle unas cuantas. —¡Toma eso! ¡Y eso también!

Twilight rio al verlas jugando de esa forma.

Y así pasaron el resto de la mañana, recolectando y en ocasiones jugando, sin haberse dado cuenta de que crearon un lazo de amistad.

Al medio dia, ya se acercaba la hora de almorzar. Todos se encontraban en el granero de las maquinas, Apple Jack estaba haciendo un conteo.

Y se queda boquiabierta con los resultados.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede hermana? ¿Cuántas hay? ¡No me dejes con el suspenso! -dice Apple Bloom.

—Yo… no lo puedo creer. ¡5736 latas!

 _¡Increíble!_ Exclamaron todos.

—¡Esto es más de lo que producimos en una semana! ¡Y esto fue en solo una mañana!

—¡Espera a que Flitchy oiga esta noticia! -exclama Apple Bloom, con la misma emoción que su hermana.

Los Apple saltaban de alegría.

Apple Jack: Chicos, a nombre de todos nosotros, quiero darles las gracias por su ayuda.

Twilight: No hay problema, Apple Jack.

Spike: ¡Si! ¡Me siento más fuerte gracias a esto!

Starlight: Ay… bien por ti. A mí me duelen los cascos.

Apple Jack: A modo de agradecimiento, queremos ofrecerles los más deliciosos postres hechos en Sweet Apple Acres.

Spike: ¡Si! ¡Ya quiero hincarle el diente!

Todos entran a la casa de SAA. Apple Bloom y Apple Jack están preparando los postres. Y Big Mac prepara una sidra especial para celebrar, añadiéndole un poco de alcohol para la ocasión especial.

Twilight Y Starlight esperan en la mesa, y Spike, el más impaciente por los postres, no deja de mirar como los preparan.

Parece que finalmente todo está listo.

En la mesa, colocan una visión exquisita de postres hechos a base de manzana; Pie de manzana, pastel de manzana, rollos rellenos, galletas dulces, empanadas, chiffon, soufflé, manzanas asadas y dulces, la sidra especial de Big Mac y un pastel, también especial, hecho por Apple Bloom.

Su presentación simple pero exuberante aroma deja extasiados a quienes nunca vieron una mesa tan llena de postres como lo ven ahora. Tan solo con verlos se les hace agua la boca.

—Muy bien, ¡Disfruten! -invita Apple Jack a comer.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a disfrutar los postres, cada mordida para ellos es un deleite al paladar.

 _¡Ni siquiera la fina cocina de Canterlot se compara con estos postres!_ Piensa Spike con cada bocado.

Ya cuando habían acabado de comer, Apple Jack se subió a una colina para contemplar el atardecer. Estaba sola. Twilight, Starlight y Spike pensaban en ir a hablar con ella.

—Muy bien. Ahora es cuando. -dijo Twilight.

Spike se acomoda el cinturón con los elementos. —Vayamos a hablar con ella.

—Ah… vayan ustedes. Yo quiero descansar mis ancas, y tengo que tomar un baño, huelo a podrido.

—¿Por dentro o por fuera? -bromea Spike. Twilight ríe, de forma un poco más notoria.

Starlight le da un golpe en la cabeza. —Muy gracioso…

Entonces ambos suben la colina hacia donde está Apple Jack.

* * *

La cueva, en la que encontraron moribunda a Seryanne enterrada bajo tierra, aún continúa siendo excavada para intentar llegar a una posible red de túneles planeada por el rey Sombra y poder atacar desde adentro. Aun no llegan a un punto reconocible como una excavación previamente hecha, los rasgos del túnel demuestran que sigue siendo la formación natural de rocas y tierra. Los soldados del rey Sombra habían hecho colapsar el túnel para evitar que les siguieran el rastro después de su ataque, eso fue hace dos semanas.

El capitán Feather lidera y supervisa la excavación, siendo su pueblo el que atacaron, él tiene el deseo de encontrar a los responsables y hacer que paguen por sus acciones, en cuanto los encuentre… La excavación ya había extraído una media tonelada de tierra, y su extensión debajo del territorio de Equestria resulto ser más de lo que esperaban. Los ingenieros realizaron sus cálculos y midieron la cueva, hasta ahora tiene 386 metros de largo y ha descendido 54 metros.

Entonces, detrás de una pared de roca que los excavadores destrozaron con sus taladros, se encontraron con las vigas de soporte de una antigua mina, los raíles de los vagones estaban oxidados. Feather reconoce la mina, hace años que esta inactiva. Y sin un camino claro a seguir piensa en la mejor opción.

 _"Pudieron haber salido por la entrada de esta mina… o bien haberse internado en lo profundo. ¡Pero como diantres voy a saberlo! Celestia me ordenó que le notificara de un hallazgo significativo, yo no quiero fallarla… ¡Tengo que encontrar algo sea como sea! ¡Por mi familia!"_

Se decidió por entrar hasta donde alcance la mina, la excavación se suspendió hasta volver a conseguir el rastro. Seleccionó un grupo de mineros y avanzo hacia adentro.

Si no encontraba nada en su interior significa que escaparon por la entrada y no habrá logrado nada.

La humedad y el olor asfixiante a azufre los incomoda más con cada paso en lo profundo, para el capitán Feather esto es lo de menor importancia, lo único que piensa es encontrar una pista, a como dé lugar. Su honor depende de ello.

Llegaron a una separación de los vagones, uno seguía de frente, el otro forma un desvío hacia la derecha descendiente

Feather ordena instalar unas luces en ese desvío. Y luego divide a su grupo, él toma el camino que desciende.

La humedad es mayor, y la mina se convierte en una cueva, hay vagones sobre los raíles que están cargados con piedras y otros en el suelo. Las estalactitas en el techo de roca gotean periódicamente.

 _"Se supone que no hay ningún depósito de agua subterráneo en este sector…"_ Piensa el, ya que conoce la geografía de Equestria.

En el suelo, aún hay materiales para las columnas, railes sin terminar y extrañas grietas sobre la superficie de la que también emerge humedad. Entonces recuerda; hace años, cuando la guerra comenzó, esta era una mina de la que se extraían piedras preciosas y minerales, los mineros excavaban y encontraron una red que no era una cueva natural ni una mina anterior, la tierra estaba excavada. Pero no por palas, sus marcas se hubieran reconocido, parecía más como si la hubieran comido, como si un montón de termitas que se dispersan comiendo la madera la hubieran dejado así. Los mineros de ese tiempo encontraron a soldados del rey Sombra dentro de esa cueva, intentaron defenderse como pudieron, pero seguían saliendo, solo unos pocos pudieron escapar de ese ataque y contaron la historia.

Los cuerpos de los mineros nunca fueron hallados. Feather descarta la idea de que hayan sido ponis de Kralikstán.

—Señor… esta cueva puede ser inestable, deberíamos retroceder. -le comenta uno de los excavadores preocupado.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar una salida en ese túnel. Si quienes atacaron mi pueblo están usando las minas debajo de Equestria entonces podría haber una red enorme bajo nuestros cascos. Y en cualquier momento podrían emerger y atacar por sorpresa. -Feather analiza la tierra en las cercanías de la cueva. Está bastante húmeda, y… huele a carbón. Revisa un poco más adentro, siente que pisó algo húmedo y viscoso, observa su casco y nota un color verde, que empezó a brillar al tocarlo. Cree saber lo que es.

—Quiero que refuercen este sector. Tenemos que averiguar si hay más túneles dentro de este.

—¡Si capitán! -dice su grupo.

—¡Capitán Feather! -llama alguien detrás del grupo.

Feather voltea. Es un ingeniero. —¿Sí?

—El comandante Sultán y el capitán Azure están aquí… Sultán quiere hablar con usted.

—¿Sultán y Azure? ¿Hablar sobre que?

—No lo sé capitán, pero exigió prisa…

Feather, sin otra opción, tiene que acatar las órdenes del comandante. Sigue el camino de vuelta hasta el desvío de túneles.

—¡Capitán Feather! Es un honor verlo después de mucho tiempo. -saluda Sultán.

Feather hace un saludo militar. —Lo mismo digo comandante. ¿Qué lo trajo hasta aquí?

—Pues, la princesa Celestia me envió para inspeccionar los avances en esta excavación. Y por lo que veo, has habituado un poco más de lo que se te había indicado.

—De hecho, comandante, estoy cerca de hacer un gran descubrimiento. En esta mina, que resultó estar conectada a la cueva, encontramos un túnel que no es natural, parece que la tierra ha sido carcomida.

—¿Tierra carcomida? Solo los topos de las dunas de Kralikstán son capaces de hacer algo así.

—Eso mismo pensé, hasta que vi que los alrededores tenían carbón húmedo.

—Se supone que esta parte ya es una mina… obviamente encontrarás carbón. -indaga Azure.

—Ya contaba con eso Azure, así que revisé más adentro y encontré esto. -Feather les muestra su herradura manchada con la sustancia viscosa fosforescente.

—¿Qué… rayos es eso? -pregunta Sultán.

—Aún no tengo idea. Estaba por enviar un mensaje a la princesa cuando ustedes llegaron.

—Tiene que ser informada de inmediato. ¡Mensajero! -Azure llama a un pegaso, el nuevo encargado de enviar los mensajes a la princesa. —Requerimos de su presencia en esta excavación. Ella tiene que ver esto.

—¡Si capitán! -el pegaso sale por la entrada de la mina y parte volando hacia Canterlot.

—Feather, llévanos al lugar en donde encontraste esta sustancia. -ordena Sultán.

—Claro comandante. Todavía falta instalar la iluminación así que tengan cuidado con…-

 _"¡AHH!"_

Se oye un grito proveniente del desvío al que entró su grupo de excavadores. Seguido de un estruendo el cual hace temblar la tierra. Pequeños peñascos cayeron sobre sus armaduras, pero ellos se mantienen firmes.

Luego los excavadores salen del desvío corriendo, recuerda haber enviado a seis, solo salieron dos y uno de ellos tenía un corte en el rostro. No dicen nada, solo huyen atemorizados de algo.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! -pregunta Feather conmocionado.

—¡Soldados de Cristal!

 _"¡AHH!"_

Se oye un segundo grito desde el otro camino, acompañado de otro movimiento de tierra. Y los ingenieros que había encargado a que reforzaran ese sector salen corriendo igual que el grupo anterior. Temiendo por la misma razón.

—¡Soldados emergen de la tierra! -gritó uno de ellos.

—¡Preparen sus armas compañeros! -indica Sultán, a los capitanes y a el grupo de ocho soldados de Equestria. Quienes enseguida desenvainan sus espadas y lanzas.

Después de tres segundos en silencio, se oye un desgarrador chillido que los aturde temporalmente, y los soldados del rey Sombra salen al ataque.

—¡Defiéndanse! ¡Ninguno de ellos puede salir de esta mina! -Sultán da un grito de guerra y choca su espada con la de su enemigo, entonces todos estaban peleando contra un grupo de enemigos que todavía seguían saliendo.

Lucharían hasta su último aliento.

Pero, luego de unos minutos de combate, sucedió lo que ellos no creían. Lograron derrotarlos fácilmente, a pesar de que resultaron ser mas de 20 enemigos. Y milagrosamente ninguno de sus soldados había sido herido, es más, comentan que fue muy fácil.

Sultán: Esto es extraño… -dice observando uno de los cuerpos.

Azure: Su sangre es… ¿Gris?

Sultán: Se supone que es un poni de cristal o un poni raptado de Equestria… Y yo nunca había visto sangre gris en ninguna espada. Ni en la mía ni de mis soldados.

Feather se acerca al cuerpo y pretende quitarle el casco.

Azure: ¿Qué crees que haces Feather?

Feather: Saber la verdad.

Cuando el casco estaba lejos del cuerpo. Se quedan perturbados con lo que ven. Es un poni, pero no tenía crin, y en su rostro hay llagas que parecían ser quemaduras, pero que hubiera sido hecha hace poco. Y en sus ojos se ve un blanco total en la pupila.

Sultán: Eso no es normal…

Feather: Los ponis capturados por el rey Sombra y que están resguardados en Canterlot no presentan estas características tan… anormales.

Azure: Esto es mucho más de lo que hemos visto antes.

La Princesa Celestia llega acompañado de su guardia de elite y del mensajero que mandó Azure. Ella contempla la escena y quiere respuestas.

Celestia: ¿Qué sucedió aquí Sultán?

Sultán: Fue un ataque sorpresa, mi diosa. Pero, fue controlado.

Azure: Mas fácil de lo que se creía. Tiene que ver esto.

Los capitanes le muestran el cuerpo y sus extrañas características. Ella teme, al pensar en lo que puede ser. Pero le falta estar segura…

Celestia: ¿De dónde salieron?

Feather: Yo la llevaré princesa.

Feather conduce a Celestia y a los capitanes; acompañados de un batallón de soldados listos por si se produce otro ataque, hacia la cueva donde encontró la sustancia verde.

Pero esta ha cambiado después de los temblores. Las estalactitas del techo rocoso habían caído, y en el suelo se observan distintos agujeros, como algo que emergió de ella.

Celestia observa silenciosa. Y entonces se da cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, sospechas que tuvo desde los primeros años de la guerra. Lo que explica y hace entender muchas cosas en este punto.

Con furia llena de preocupación, ilumina su cuerno causando que la tierra tiemble, mucho peor que cuando atacaron. Sus emociones están en conflicto en su interior.

 _"¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser verdad! Debe haber otra explicación. No es posible que esté clonando ponis para él. Pero… este método, ¡Este método es demasiado sangriento! Y no lo he visto en miles de años… Solo esa única vez, cuando él fue clonado. ¡Pero esa entidad maligna desapareció hace siglos! Mucho antes de que descendiéramos a Equestria. Solo hay alguien más en el mundo que conozco capaz de hacer esto. ¡Pero ella debería estar muerta!"_

La liberación de energía empezó a agrietar las paredes de roca y los techos, haciendo caer trozos que se hacían cada vez más grandes. Los capitanes conmocionados no saben que hacer.

—¡Princesa! ¡Alto! -exclamaron todos.

Pero Sultán ya había presenciado ese comportamiento en la princesa previamente y lo controló esa vez. Se acerca a ella y sujeta su casco con fuerza, casi como sintiendo toda su energía ser liberada.

Y cuando la mina estaba a punto de ceder a las vibraciones, fragmentado en trozos enormes de roca empezando a caer…

—¡Celestia! ¡Calesmia darux ark'anen deiyana!

La princesa inmediatamente vuelve en si, al momento de que Sultán terminó la frase en un lenguaje que los presentes nunca habían escuchado. En su reacción, sujeto todas las rocas en el último segundo usando un poder inmenso, las regresó a su lugar y las fijó en el acto.

Los temblores se detuvieron.

—¿Princesa, se encuentra bien? -pregunta Sultán, preocupado.

Ella respira agitada y no responde, en sus pensamientos ronda la misma idea.

 _"El Rey Sombra no está solo."_

* * *

Violet despierta sobre un suelo rocoso por el que corre agua salada, el olor a musgo se percibe en el aire. Sus cascos están entumecidos. Abre los ojos, agudiza los oídos, no sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, lo primero que ve es una entrada desde la que se alcanza a ver el océano. En los costados hay barrotes de acero fijados en la formación natural de roca que ahora parece ser un calabozo.

Con dificultad se levanta. Nota que no lleva su espada ni su traje de capitán, los sucios piratas le arrebataron todo, además tiene marcas de soga en sus tobillos, la mantuvieron atada y con mucha presión, esa es la razón de su entumecimiento. Siente un objeto en su cuerno, es una especie de anillo negro. Observa las otras celdas, la que está al lado contiene a dos de los tripulantes que la acompañaban en su barco; Sauss y Bler. En las otras celdas en frente hay cuatro ponis ocultos en las sombras.

—¡Capitana Violet! -dice Sauss aliviado. —Que gusto que este despierta por fin.

Ella se levanta lentamente. —Ah… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? -dice con voz jadeante. Tiene la garganta seca.

—Un día entero capitana.

—Rayos… ¿Qué le pasó al resto de la tripulación?

—Nosotros fuimos los únicos que trajeron aquí. El resto está… muerto.

Violet se levantó completamente, le tiemblan los cascos. Se estira con suavidad para intentar recobrar la circulación.

—¿Qué es esta cosa que tengo en el cuerno? -pregunta ella.

—Es un anillo de Teadalita encantado. Absorbe la magia y no permite lanzar hechizos. -contesta Bler.

Violet intenta canalizar su transportación, con intensidad, en efecto el anillo no se lo permite.

—¡No capitana! Es inútil… solo te cansaras sin merito… Nosotros también lo tenemos.

Violet deja de intentar, está muy débil para desperdiciar su magia. —¡Esta misión resultó una emboscada planeada! Esa Cold… dijo que tenemos a un traidor. No… debe ser un espía.

—¿Espía en un concilio de guerra? -pregunta Bler.

—Probablemente fue algún poni que estaba cerca cuando el delegado Cloud Storm. -responde Sauss.

—¡No puede ser! Partimos inmediatamente después de sus indicaciones. -divaga Bler.

—Entonces debe ser… -estaba por decir Violet, cuando vio que alguien se acercó a la entrada y calló de inmediato.

Es Cold Whisp. Detrás de ella entran dos sirvientes, una traía una jarra con dos vasos y el otro un pequeño saco con pan; la primera lleva una capa que le cubre la cabeza.

—¡Violet! Dormiste como un tronco ayer y más de lo que se esperaba… Je, creo que te eché demasiado polvo plateado.

Violet no dice nada, se mantiene impune.

—¿También te quedaste muda? Tendrás que decirme si quieres beber agua y no morir de sed. ¡Sirviente, sirve agua! -ordena.

La poni sirve el agua y le entrega el vaso a Cold.

—¿Quieres? -pregunta con una mirada de amabilidad fingida.

Violet tiene mucha sed… No sabe cuándo volverá tener la oportunidad de beber de nuevo, lentamente se acerca a recibir el vaso. Y cuando estaba por hacerlo, Cold suelta el vaso a propósito.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Creíste que enserio te daría de beber? -acerca su rostro a los barrotes. —Preferiría echarla al océano... -dijo con voz hipnótica.

Violet salta para intentar sujetarla con sus cascos a través de los barrotes, pero Cold retrocede a tiempo.

—¡Demasiado lenta! -Cold se aproxima a la salida. —¡Ustedes! Denles de comer, menos a ella. -Cold sale del calabozo.

La poni que tiene el pan comienza a repartirlo a las celdas del frente y a sus dos tripulantes. Luego sale rápidamente.

Pero quien tiene la jarra de agua permanece allí. Recoge el vaso que dejó caer Cold y lo vuelve a llenar con agua fresca, luego se lo ofrece a Violet.

Ella observa con curiosidad ese gesto amable de la poni.

—Dijo que no me dieras nada…

—Pero… necesitas beber. -dijo con voz susurrante, y le acerca más el vaso.

Esta vez Violet lo recibe; mientras bebe, ve como ella le da un vaso de agua a cada uno en el calabozo. Le dijeron gracias, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Luego vuelve hacia ella, levanta su capa, se pueden ver sus alas presionadas con piezas de acero y su alforja, saca un pan envuelto en tela, se lo ofrece a Violet.

—¿Por qué me lo das y te arriesgas a desobedecer? -Ve sus ojos de color turquesa brillar.

—Ella nunca se da cuenta, hasta ahora… -respondió con el mismo tono de la primera vez que le habló.

—Tu… Eres de Equestria, ¿verdad? -pregunta imitando los susurros.

—Eh, si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tus ojos, es una variedad que solo existe en Equestria. ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunta queriendo conocer a la poni.

Entonces ella se quita la capucha que la cubría, se muestra su crin rosada y trenzada. Lleva puesto una cadenilla plateada con un colgante de luna.

—M-me llamo Fluttershy… -responde con voz tierna.

—Pues, gracias por este amable gesto, Fluttershy. -le dice devolviéndole la tela del pan que ya se había comido. —¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Fluttershy estaba a punto de hablar, pero se oye una campana sonar a lo lejos. Ella rápidamente recibe la tela, la guarda en su alforja y se coloca nuevamente la capucha. —Me tengo que ir. Volveré mañana a media noche, les traeré la comida que pueda. -dijo finalmente y sale corriendo.

—Hasta entonces… -se despide Violet.

Vuelve hacia sus marinos. —Tenemos que idear una forma de salir de aquí y rescatar a los que podamos…, tan pronto me quite este anillo del cuerno. -Violet intenta quitárselo usando sus cascos.

—Pero capitana, necesitaríamos un barco para salir. Y todos están en el embarcadero vigilados. -dice Bler.

—Eso sin mencionar nuestro bajo número. Pero, creo que hay más calabozos como este en otras cuevas de la isla. -comenta Sauss. —¡Quizá ahí está la tripulación de los otros barcos!

—¿Intentarán escapar? -dice alguien de la celda de en frente, el poni se acerca a la luz. Es un pegaso, sus ropajes están sucios y desgarrados, y sus alas tienen nudillos de acero, similares a los que tenía Fluttershy, lo que le impide elevarse.

Violet lo reconoce como un traje de los piratas. Su rostro se acerca a la luz y revela su pelaje de color café suave y crin gris. Su ojo es amarillo, uno, ya que es tuerto del otro, por eso usa un parche que lo cubre.

—Tú eres un pirata…

—Yo y mis cuatro hermanos nacimos aquí, pero no deseamos seguir las costumbres de la isla. Nos acusaron de traidores y nos encerraron por querer dejar todo esto.

—¿Porque habría de confiar en ti?

—Porque somos vuestra única oportunidad de escapar. -Sus hermanos se acercan.

—Antes de que sea tarde. -dijo un poni terrestre, de pelaje marrón claro y crin gris opaco.

Y a la vez se acercan los otros dos ponis, una unicornio de pelaje naranja atardecer y crin gris de cielo nublado, y un pegaso de pelaje rojo carmesí y crin gris grafito.

—Yo y mis cuatro hermanos los ayudaremos. Mi nombre es Zulfur. -se presenta el poni terrestre, el mayor.

—Yo soy Plateum. -dijo el poni terrestre. Casi tan mayor como Zulfur.

—Yo Ocasyl. -dijo la unicornio. La menor.

—Y yo Carmillion. -dijo el pegaso. Menor que Plateum, pero no tanto como Ocasyl.

—Vaya… ¿Dónde está el quinto?

—A eso iba, les ayudaremos, si también nos ayudan a buscar a nuestra otra hermana que está en otra celda. Darlyn.

—Capitana… ¿Podemos confiar en ellos? -pregunta Sauss en voz baja.

Violet tiene que salir de ahí, pero no podrá hacerlo sola, y para rescatar al resto de la tripulación necesitará de un buen plan para hacerlo. Pero antes de tomar una decisión, piensa que lo mejor es conocer más de esos piratas que les ofrecen su ayuda.

—¿Cuál es vuestra historia? La completa, estoy dispuesta a escucharla.

Zulfur y Plateum empiezan a hablar de su pasado, ya que ellos son los mayores y los que más tiempo pasaron en la isla. Les contaron la historia de sus padres, la historia de amor entre una yegua unicornio de Skellige y un pegaso pirata de Berna Wild; ese es el nombre de la isla de los piratas. La piedad y bondad de su madre fue contagiada a su padre quien poco a poco perdió sus ansias de robar y saquear, y este sentimiento fue transmitido a sus cinco hijos. Un dia, sus padres decidieron que era suficiente del lugar, su madre se había mudado con su padre y toda la comunidad la había aceptado, en ese entonces tenían pensado en huir a Skellige y dar una mejor calidad de vida a sus hijos, pero fueron delatados por alguien que supuestamente era un amigo muy cercano de su padre. El vis-líder de toda la isla, Rezavski Pern.

Sus padres murieron ese dia y los cinco hijos fueron apresados, obligados a realizar trabajos de construcción y servicios. Pasaron tres años viviendo así y hoy parece que al fin tendrán la oportunidad de vengar a sus padres y escapar de Berna Wild.

Quieren hacerlo por su hermana pequeña, ella no hiso nada para merecer el trato que tiene en ese lugar. Una vez en Skellige estarán seguros.

Violet ve como Ocasyl empezó a llorar con la historia, Carmillion la abraza para consolarla. Entonces puede creer que lo que dicen es cierto.

—Yo lamento todo lo que han pasado, también lo de sus padres… ¡Pero ahora yo les prometo que saldremos de aquí! Primero necesito información, en que horarios nos sacan para los trabajos, las horas de comida, itinerarios, horas de guardia, todo. Y, ¿Por qué se llevan ponis de Equestria y de Skellige? ¿Y los cargamentos? ¿Ustedes saben algo? -empieza a disparar sus preguntas.

—Los cargamentos los roban para comercializarlo ellos mismos y los ponis secuestrados son traídos para trabajos forzados o servir a los piratas de rangos más altos. -responde Plateum en un solo aliento.

—¿Los piratas tienen jerarquía? ¿Ósea que hay un rey pirata? -Violet vuelve a cargar preguntas.

—Podría decirse que si, nuestro padre formaba parte de los altos rangos. Podía tener todas las yeguas que quisiera, pero eligió solo a una. Contaba con el favor del "rey pirata", suponemos que por eso se le permitió casarse con una unicornio de Skellige… -respondió Zulfur.

—¿Ustedes saben quién es el, "rey pirata"? -Violet aún continuaba con sus preguntas y las que estaban por venir.

—Conocimos al anterior, ahora hay uno nuevo quien asesinó al anterior. Él no está mucho tiempo en la isla, no sabemos cómo luce ya que solo viene una noche cada tres días. -respondió Carmillion.

—¿Quién antecede a ese rey? ¿Y quién es? -dispara unas preguntas más.

Pero todos en la celda de enfrente se cansaron de tantas. —Suficientes preguntas por un dia, ¿no crees? -dijo Zulfur cortando las ideas de Violet.

Pero ella ya sabía suficiente, lo que ahora planeaba es descubrir quien ese supuesto "Rey de los Piratas". Esperará a media noche para saber si la pegaso Fluttershy le puede contar más. Mientras decide sentarse a pensar en un plan, mientras escucha el sonido de las olas.

 _"Un momento… ¿Olas?"_

—Bler, ¿Acaso estamos cerca de la orilla?

—Eh, si capitana. La marea sube cerca de las tres de la mañana y llena las grietas del suelo.

—Y también tiene puntiagudas rocas en su área adyacente, es imposible pasarla. -complementa Sauss.

—Rayos… -Violet vuelve a sus pensamientos. Y se quedará allí durante horas.

* * *

Se oyen olas impactando las rocas, el ruido de las gaviotas y las campanas de un barco que llega al puerto. Sweetie Belle despierta lentamente, debido a los ruidos del ambiente y el chirrido de unos engranajes sin aceitar. Reconoce su entorno; es el faro de Manehattan. Intenta levantarse, pero le es imposible, nota que tiene los cascos atados con fuerza hacia una de las columnas, tiene la boca vendada y todavía siente el olor del polvo plateado que la durmió hace un dia.

Mira alrededor y nota la silueta del pirata que la capturó, él está mirando el horizonte del atardecer naranjo.

Ella intenta usar su magia para desatar sus nudos, entonces se da cuenta de que tiene un extraño anillo en su cuerno, le impide usar magia.

El ruido del forcejeo hiso que el pirata se diera cuenta.

—Vaya, despertaste muy pronto. -él se acerca lentamente. —Tendré que volverte a dormir.

Sweetie Belle se agita, intentando como sea, lograr desatarse.

—Pero porque desperdiciar la oportunidad de hablar un rato… -quita la venda de su boca.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! -empezó a gritar por ayuda.

El pirata ríe. —Estamos lejos de la ciudad, ningún poni escuchará tus gritos. Y mejor dejas de hacerlo ya que acabas de salir de una enfermedad.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de eso?

—Te estuve vigilando, desde hace siete largos meses. Pero valió la pena.

—¿Qué clase de enfermo eres? -pregunta asqueada.

—¿Enfermo? Ja, ja. ¡Para nada! -el pirata retrocede. —Solo que te enfermaste y no pude llevarte antes, seria… un tanto cruel para ti. Así que esperé. ¡Eso si! Recuerdo que siempre ibas a ese restaurante, y cuando entraste ayer, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

—Eres un idiota… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Que no he dicho suficiente? -se acerca al rostro de Sweetie Belle y habla con susurros. —Serás mía. Y te llevaré conmigo en cuanto mi padre arribe a Dandelien mañana.

—¡Yo nunca te aceptaré!

—Ja, ja. Pronto no tendrás otra opción. -deja caer una pizca del polvo plateado en el rostro de Sweetie Belle.

Con una rápida reacción, ella sopla el polvo plateado hacia el rostro del pirata, el cae al suelo.

—Tonto. -dijo. Luego vuelve a intentar a quitarse las ataduras, y lentamente siente que está cerca de conseguirlo. Lo logra. Se levanta e intenta también quitarse el anillo que tiene en el cuerno. Aplica toda su fuerza, pero le causa dolor, está muy apretado.

Entonces oye una risa a sus espaldas. Es el pirata que se levanta.

—Eres mejor de lo que imaginé.

—¿P-porque no estas dormido? -pregunta temblorosa mientras lo ve acercándose a ella, solo retrocede. Sin magia no tiene muchas opciones contra su cuchillo.

—Yo estoy cerca de donde hacen este polvo, estoy acostumbrado así que no tiene ningún efecto sobre mí. ¡Pero tú! -el pirata hace un movimiento de su casco derecho a punto de golpear a Sweetie Belle.

Ella cierra los ojos esperando el impacto ya que no puede defenderse, se apoyó a una pared, pero nada pasa.

—Descuida linda, yo nunca te haría daño. -el pirata le acaricia suavemente el rostro. —¿Tu nombre es Sweetie Belle, cierto? -pregunta mirándola fijamente.

Ella intentará seguirle el juego. —Si… ¿y tú?

—Me llamo Serval Dust. Es un gusto.

—Bien, Serval. ¿Por qué yo?

—Mi padre tenía interés en tu hermana. Eh… Rarity. Pero encontró a alguien más. Mientras el la vigilaba yo me interesé en ti. ¡Deberías sentirte afortunada! Al llevarte conmigo te estoy salvando de la inminente derrota que sufrirá Equestria.

—¡Equestria no perderá!

—Créeme, tras cinco años de constantes de guerras uno cederá, y será Equestria. En cierto modo los piratas estamos salvando a finos especímenes. Como tú.

—¿Pero… mi hermana, mis padres?

—Si te hace feliz, puedo pedirle a mi padre que los traiga.

Serval decide que es suficiente de charlas, Sweetie Belle se quedó callada, con la mirada al suelo, la entristece en sobremanera pensar que Equestria podría perder.

—¿Sabes? No quiero ponerte a dormir otra vez, espero que hayas entendido y que permanezcas tranquila.

Y Sweetie Belle, sin más opciones, se queda en silencio.

* * *

—¿Apple Jack? -pregunta Twilight al verla callada por casi cinco minutos.

Acababan de contarle su historia, y ella les había contado sobre su abuela, pero tales recuerdos tocaron las heridas que aún no sanaron. Tenía que tomar una decisión, dejar su granja por la oportunidad de apoyar a su tierra natal y terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas o seguir con su rutina, cerca de su familia, los que ama.

No sabía si sería seguro dejarlos solos, más en cierta ocasión dio palabra de luchar por los que ama; Apple Bloom es solo una jovencita, Big Mac es grande y fuerte, pero contra un grupo de soldados armados no podría hacer mucho. Al menos la seguridad, desde que la delegada Derpy Hooves presentó la situación ante la princesa, ahora hay más guardias en el perímetro de Ponyville debido a que es parte del sector alimenticio, debe ser protegido. Situación que la tranquiliza.

Contando con la producción que logró con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos, su familia estará libre por lo menos dos semanas. Tiempo que podría invertir en ayudarlos en su misión, después podrá volver, con una historia que contar.

Apple Jack finalmente decidió.

—Está bien Twilight. Ire con ustedes. -dijo firmemente.

—En ese caso debes tener esto. Spike.

Spike saca el elemento de la honestidad, un diamante naranjo. Primero se lo entrega a Twilight con delicadeza.

—Tu eres Apple Jack, el elemento de la honestidad. -coloca el diamante en los cascos de AJ.

Al estar en contacto con el espíritu que lo representa, el elemento empieza a brillar intensamente, del mismo color del atardecer que se presencia. Ondas de viento se generan, destellos blancos iluminan. Un gran cambio está ocurriendo y la tierra lo siente. La conmoción alerta a quienes estaban en el granero y salen a presenciar el destello.

Su intensidad impide ver lo que acontece, pero Apple Jack no cierra los ojos y ve como lentamente el diamante empieza a tomar forma.

El sol se oculta entre las montañas y el destello se apaga. Dejando en su posesión, un fino lazo de color amarillo puro. Su fina composición y liviano peso cautivan a Apple Jack. Se siente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con él, se siente más fuerte al estar en contacto, sus cascos le tiemblan. Siente que tiene que realizar un movimiento ahora mismo o explotará, y así lo hace. Lo lanza con una fuerza y velocidad que llega hasta un árbol a diez metros debajo de la colina, es tan preciso que sujeto una única manzana y la devolvió intacta hacia ella, sin necesidad de que tirara de él.

Sorprendida con su capacidad, medita sobre lo que está por hacer.

 _"Es el momento de cambiar los papeles."_


	9. VIII: Siniestra Planeación

**CAPITULO VIII**

 _Siniestra planeación_

Imperio de Cristal

* * *

Sombra llega en su forma espectral al castillo en el Imperio de Cristal, vuelve a tomar su forma física en el balcón de la sala del trono. Su armadura plateada brilla con incandescencia, al igual que sus ojos verdes con destello purpura. Camina hacia su trono de cristal oscuro, se sienta en él. La iluminación débil de la sala del trono con antorchas pequeñas favorece su incandescencia, y a los rincones oscuros. Su actitud es mansa, parece tranquilo, relajado, cierra los ojos por un momento. Y respira.

Un aleteo se oye desde una ventana, seguido del sonido de cascos tocando el suelo y de un arrastre. Sombra tiene visitas.

—Llegas tarde. -dijo con su penetrante voz.

Se oye un siseo desde las sombras. —Hubieron complicacionesss, ssse descubrió el nido 36. -es una voz femenina con siseo.

—A mí no me parece un gran problema. Aún hay cientos de nidos incubadores.

—Pero podrían dessscubrir el plan. Celestia essstuvo allí, dejó todo hecho escombrosss. Parece que está regresando.

—Si, lo sentí.

—Aunque, ese… Sssultán logró calmarla usando el antiguo lenguaje de Daliana.

—¿En serio? -Sombra piensa en silencio. El lenguaje de Daliana, es el lenguaje de los alicornios ancestrales, los creadores de Celestia y Luna. Si ella decidió enseñárselo a un poni corriente, entonces sabe lo que está por sucederle. —Celestia puede volverse vulnerable al igual que cualquier criatura, y esa vulnerabilidad será nuestra oportunidad. Pero antes, tienes que encargarte de ese Sultán, antes de que pase mas tiempo.

—Como digasss… ¿Qué hay sobre los nidos, ella se dará cuanta?

—Ella no lo entenderá a tiempo, para cuando lo haga, Canterlot estará destruido. ¡Y yo me alzaré como rey de Equestria!

—¿Aún continúas con tu capricho de gobernar essste patético reino?

Sombra se acerca a el balcón nuevamente. —Pronto todo estará listo. Y si funciona, ya no necesitaré mantener viva a esa patética pareja.

A espaldas de Sombra, a la izquierda de su trono, hay dos cristales purpuras grandes. Dos siluetas se forman en su interior, y en donde está su pecho, hay una representación de lo que es su corazón, ambos brillan con ligereza.

—Recuerda, debes mantenerlosss vivos. Sssolo así Celestia hablará.

—¿Para que la necesitas?

—Quiero que me revele el sssecreto de la ascensión. Tú tienes tu dessseo, yo tengo el mío.

—No se te revelará algo como eso así de fácil.

—Lo hará sssi sus vidasss están en peligro.

—Me refiero, a que no saldrá viva de nuestra pelea. Tengo que enfrentarla por haberme encerrado durante mil años en una prisión de hielo. Pero, ¡primero sufrirá! Teniendo que ver como su propio reino se pone en su contra, sus mentiras se revelarán. Y como deleite para mis ojos, será asesinada por su propia hermana. La luna llena llegará en dos semanas y la leyenda se repetirá.

—¿Hablasss de Luna?

—No, ¡Nightmare Moon!

—¿Estasss seguro de que no se pondrá en tu contra?

—La entidad que la poseyó es sombra pura. Mi sombra. Estará a mi merced.

—Ni sssiquiera Celestia podrá enfrentarse a tres enemigos a la vez. ¡Es perfecto!

—Solo nos queda esperar.

Sombra concluye la conversación. Vuelve a tomar su forma de sombra y sale del castillo. Desciende a lo que antes era un brillante imperio, convertida en una civilización de esclavos. Acarreando kilos de acero sobre el lomo, forjando y equipando armas. Pero ese es solo una parte, gran cantidad del acero es conducido mediante canales hacia el centro del castillo, en donde estaba el corazón de cristal. Toda esa concentración de acero es conducida a un propósito destructivo, un arma. Un plan que acabará con Equestria, y con Celestia. La criatura con la que hablaba es un ser, también temido, pero que no hace mucho tiempo, fue derrotada físicamente por Celestia. Ella creyó que había muerto, pero Sombra aprovechó la ocasión de utilizarla, sabía de su poder, conocía de lo que era capaz, por eso tiene muchas más tropas, superior a la población original del imperio.

Pero, todo ya estaba planeado, cuando la luna esté llena, ordenará un ataque masivo utilizando todo su arsenal. Liberará la colosal arma que está preparando. Y cuando se torne de rojo, Nightmare Moon regresará. Celestia dejará de ser un problema y estará fuera de su camino, recuperará el poder depositado en Nightmare Moon arrancándola de su alma, ella también perecerá. En cuanto a su "aliada", tiene planeado destruirla. A él no le interesa la ascensión, puesto que él no puede alcanzarla, pero si ella lo hacía sería una enemiga potencial que amenace su nuevo reinado, y no se lo permitirá.

 _"Equestria tiene sus días contados a partir de ahora."_

* * *

Al dia siguiente, en Canterlot se convocó a un concilio de emergencia, debido a la desaparición de Violet y el reciente descubrimiento. Hubo mucha conmoción en la población al esparcirse la noticia en la mitad de Equestria en tan solo una mañana. Muchos ponis que mantienen sus esperanzas, dicen que es para planear un ataque, los otros que están por perderla, dicen que se viene un ataque más, hasta dicen que Equestria se rendirá. La noticia perdió veracidad por cada boca que pasaba.

Están reunidos los cuatro delegados y solo tres capitanes, la princesa Celestia y el comandante Sultán. Obviamente también se informará de los sucesos en Equestria en las últimas dos semanas.

Como siempre la delegada Derpy Hooves toma la primera palabra.

—Muy buenos días princesa. Me complace informar que los nuevos territorios ya están siendo empleados para las cosechas en las granjas de _Sweet Apple Acres_ y por las granjas de Las Pegasus y el valle de Rainbow Falls. Sin embargo, he recibido noticias de que hay un grupo de bandidos que asaltó uno de los cargamentos que se dirigía a un pueblo pequeño llamado Vemberville. Los ponis de ese lugar pasarán hambre, y pido permiso para distribuir las cargas que se dirigen a otros pueblos para enviarlos a ese.

—¡Objeción! -exclamó el delegado Cloud Storm. —No se puede permitir reducir las entregas del sector de exportaciones, la economía pende de un hilo.

—Bien sabes que la mayoría de cargamentos son robados en el mar, Cloud Storm. ¡Y yo lo considero una pérdida de tiempo! ¿Por qué es tan necesario enviar cargamentos a Skellige? Si bien sabemos que ellos disputan el archipiélago de Keldala entre ellos mismos.

—¡Si es que eso incomunica la entrega de materia prima yo no lo acataré! -interviene Rommel, delegado del sector de armas. —Princesa las reservas están por agotarse ya que equipamos al más reciente batallón.

Se inició una discusión entre los tres delegados, exportación, armas y alimentación, el sector de infantería se mantenía a raya ya que ninguna de sus palabras afecta a su sector.

—¡Entiende Hooves! Si no llega el dinero necesario no seremos aptos para reconectar con el mundo cuando la guerra termine.

—¿¡Estas insinuando que Equestria perderá!? -pregunta Rommel indignado levantándose de su asiento.

—¡No pongas palabras en mi boca Rommel! -musitó en respuesta.

—¡Un pueblo no puede pasar hambre por un poco de dinero! -dijo Derpy dando un golpe en la mesa.

Mientras que los delegados discutían, la princesa se mantenía en silencio, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Pero Sultán decide que es suficiente.

—¡Silencio! -grita con voz firme. —Caballeros, esto es un concilio no una reunión cualquiera. Están en presencia de la princesa Celestia.

Inmediatamente los delegados dejaron de discutir, luego volvieron a sus asientos y esperan en silencio la palabra de la princesa.

Celestia suspira. —Tenemos asuntos graves a los que dar prioridad. Cloud Storm, tienes que ceder tus entregas para poder abastecer ese pueblo.

—¡Pero princesa yo…!

—Ya lo dije, Cloud. Se hará así. -dijo con tranquilidad.

A él no le queda más opción, que acatar las órdenes de la princesa, pero lo hace con un enojo inusual que Sultán percibe con curiosidad.

—Y la desaparición de Violet, ella tiene que ser encontrada lo antes posible, sin ella una gran parte del ejercito estará sin rumbo. Sky Drum, quiero que se encargue una búsqueda inmediata.

—¡De inmediato princesa! -responde a la orden.

Sultán nota la falta de expresión en sus palabras. —Princesa ¿Algo le preocupa?

—En efecto, Sultán. Caballeros reunidos hoy, temo que tengo que contarles algo muy preocupante. La razón por la que Sombra logró hacerse con miles de tropas en su primer ataque. Ayer, descubrí que él no está solo. El junto con una enemiga que creí haber derrotado años antes de la guerra, Chrysalis.

Celestia cuenta, lo que hiso dos años antes de la guerra. Chrysalis continuaba enviando a los Changelings a Canterlot y a diferentes ubicaciones de Equestria para alimentarse, sacrificó muchos ponis para que sean suplantados. Tenía que detenerse, yo misma fui a buscarla y la encontré debajo de Equestria. Ustedes recuerdan esa batalla contra los Changelings, pero parecía no tener fin, tuve que enfrentarla cara a cara. Atravesé sus escamas con una lanza de alicornio, creí que eso acabaría con ella. Pero parece que no, volvió y se unió al rey sombra, dándole a sus Changelings y clonando a ponis para incrementar su número.

Ese método de clonación, fue creado por una entidad que habitaba en las tierras de Equestria y gobernaba a sus criaturas además de ponis con una crueldad sangrienta, yo y… mi hermana fuimos enviadas para poner fin a sus acciones. A kilómetros debajo del suelo, y en miles de ubicaciones, colocó los nidos en los que se incubarían futuras aberraciones. Buscamos por muchos años y la mayoría de estos fue destruido, pero el nido en el que las criaturas Changelings, su reina y otras criaturas fueron incubados no había sido encontrado a tiempo. No supimos de su existencia hasta que atacaron por primera vez.

Si ella todavía está viva entonces significa que está muy débil.

La historia dejó impresionados a los delegados y capitanes presentes.

—¿Qué podemos esperar de esto princesa…? ¿Estamos en peligro?

—Es extraño, al estar aliado con Chrysalis, Sombra ya hubiera derrotado a Equestria en su primer ataque… Solo se puede pensar que están planeando algo más.

—¿Qué puede ser? -se preguntan los delegados.

Celestia no tiene idea.

Después de esa charla continuaron con lo habitual, Sky Drum comenta la pérdida total de las tripulaciones que se enviaron a esa misión. Pero el conoce al capitán más osado e intrépido, perfecto para la misión y es bien sabido que no fallará.

—Recomiendo a enviar al capitán Fahrenheit, princesa.

—¿Fahrenheit?

—Es un capitán que siempre cumple.

—Si tú crees en él, Sky Drum, entonces lo enviaremos a él.

—Pero… su barco está todavía siendo reparado y necesita tripulación adicional antes de una misión.

—Está bien. Debe haber marinos y estibadores en Manehattan, Dandelien y Fillydelphia. Que se emita una nota de reclutamiento para su embarcación. ¿Qué tipo de barco es?

—Es un galeón real, princesa.

—Los galeones ya no son muy usados en este tiempo. Pero debe haber siempre un conocedor de su estructura, busquen a uno para acelerar las reparaciones del galeón.

—Si princesa. -respondió finalmente Sky Drum.

Luego de eso el concilio concluye, solo habían pasado dos semanas y no hubo muchos cambios que informar. Cada delegado y capitán vuelve a su sector. Pero Cloud Storm se quedó unos minutos más mientras esperaba la carta de la princesa, en la que estará la orden para el capitán Fahrenheit.

Cuando la terminó, se la entregó a Cloud Storm envolviéndola con una de seda dorada, representación de quien proviene. Cloud Storm salió con la carta.

* * *

De vuelta en _Sweet Apple Acres,_ Apple Jack está despidiéndose de su familia. Dándose un abrazo tan largo, temiendo poder ser el último… Pero Apple Jack ya no teme alejarse de ellos, estarán más seguros ahora con el aumento de seguridad en Ponyville; aun así, siempre duele alejarse de familiares con los que pasaste toda tu vida.

El grupo ya estaba listo para partir.

Applejack se coloca una alforja de cuero tinte rojizo, en la que empaca algunos víveres para el camino hacia Dandelien. Según le dijeron, ellos tienen la habilidad de rastrear a quien posea el espíritu que representa al elemento, y el elemento de la amabilidad acababa de brillar llamándolos a la ciudad puerto de Equestria. Van camino a la estación de tren para embarcarse hacia allá.

 _Apple Jack:_ Ah… Hace años que no tomo el tren para salir de Ponyville. -comenta nostálgica.

 _Twilight:_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste? -pregunta.

 _Apple Jack:_ Hace seis celebraciones de los Corazones Cálidos.

 _Twilight:_ Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo.

 _Spike:_ Los corazones Cálidos… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se celebró por última vez.

 _Apple Jack:_ Lo sé. Supongo que es porque los ponis están muy ocupados peleando…

 _Starlight:_ El tren ya está aquí.

Todos se preparan para subir.

 _"Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de volver a festejarlo…"_ Piensa Apple Jack.

Cuando el tren se detiene el grupo sube al segundo vagón, el mismo en el que llegaron. Hay un poco más de ponis que en el tren que ellos vinieron por primera vez.

Los cuatro se sientan frente a frente cerca a la ventana. El tren empieza a moverse, camino a Dandelien.

Después de una hora de viaje a lo lejos se ven los edificios de Dandelien, y más allá Manehattan, y aun mas allá, Fillydelphia. Aún falta mucho camino ya que las vías descienden en forma de serpiente en una montaña, están acercándose a la costa. A modo de ofrecer un bocadillo, Apple Jack compartió unos panecillos con todos y ellos los recibieron con gusto.

Starlight se encuentra leyendo el libro de hechizos y parece que encontró algo interesante.

—¡Twilight, mira! -llama enseñándole el libro.

—Témpora Blis'kar… -leyó el título, y más abajo… —¡Permite visualizar hechos pasados en la ubicación actual!

—¡A que es increíble! Requiere la magia de dos unicornios. -Starlight estaba muy entusiasmada.

—Pero… No lo sé. Parece complicado. Y ninguno de los hechizos que probamos resultaron muy bien…

—¡Bah! No te inquietes. No es de ataque, tiene dos formas de lanzarlo, canalizando y… ¿disparando?

Twilight no podía evitar su interés en el novedoso hechizo. —Mejor intentemos el canalizado por ahora, no queremos descarrilar un tren abordado.

Con el libro en frente, ambas empiezan a leer mentalmente las palabras del hechizo. Sus cuernos se iluminan simultáneamente formando anillos de luz que cubre únicamente a su grupo. En efecto, el tiempo retrocede y se ven así mismas regresando a sus asientos, y más atrás, se ven cuando llegaron a Ponyville.

Después de eso ambas se agotaron, es un consumo muy alto de energía, y necesitan practicar más para aumentarla.

—¡Increíble! -animaron Spike y Apple Jack.

—¡Es el primero que logramos canalizar! -dice Starlight, cansada por el gasto de energía mágica.

—Lo más seguro es que lo usaremos muy bien. Pero consume mucha energía, sin duda lo sentiste…

—Cierto, pero, ¿Cuántas veces no nos quedamos sin energía usando los hechizos de este libro? Sin duda el mago que lo escribió era alguien muy poderoso.

—¡Vaya que son talentosas! -comenta Apple Jack. —En mi vida había visto unicornios con tal habilidad, no hay unicornios así en Ponyville, la mayoría se fue y se unió al ejército, otros solo… murieron en los ataques.

—Eso es terrible…

—¡Pero bueno, no hay que recordar el pasado! ¿Ustedes desde cuándo practican su magia?

—Desde pequeñas. -respondieron.

Una cálida charla continua hasta la siguiente estación de tren en Dandelien, donde creen encontraran al poni que representa el elemento de la amabilidad. Pero mientras esperan a que el elemento brille para ubicarlo con precisión, deciden dar un paseo por la ciudad, una en la que ninguna había estado antes.

Pasan a través de angostos callejones, el suelo de ladrillos de roca está húmedo, parece que el sol no alcanza los rincones. La mayoría de construcciones son de bares y negocios, uno que otro dedicado al contrabando, hasta hay puestos ambulantes. Con muy pocos guardias.

Al fin llegan a la playa.

Toda la costa está llena de puertos y embarcaderos, hay muchos barcos atados. Muchos marinos dejaron de surcar los mares por temor a los piratas, esto empeoró con la desaparición de la capitana Violet quien usualmente se encargaba de distribuir los barcos. Hay barcos tan juntos que chocan a causa de las olas, están llenos de cargamento para Skellige, pero para no perder dinero los dueños esperan a que se dé la noticia de que los ataques piratas se detuvieron. Hasta eso, algunos negocios cerraron temporalmente, lo que resulta en el aumento de ponis en las calles.

El grupo recorre el puerto mientras esperan a que el elemento brille una vez más. En el camino encuentran un enorme barco, nombrado "Dulcineia del Océano". Un nombre interesante, basado una obra literaria titulada "Don Quijote de la camada. Twilight reconoció el nombre ya que ella leyó la obra hace unos meses.

El barco es enorme, por lo que se llama Galeón, y sus decoraciones indican que es un galeón real. Al parecer sufrió daños anteriormente ya que tiene varios carpinteros reparándolo, y cerca de él un grupo en que parece estar el delegado Cloud Storm.

Se acercan lo suficiente y pueden escuchar la conversación.

El delegado está entregándole un pergamino de cinta dorada al capitán del barco, es un mensaje de la princesa. El capitán se detiene un rato a leerlo.

—¡Al fin una misión para lo que fui hecho! -dijo con euforia. —Rathan, notifica a la tripulación, incluyendo a Almered, en cuanto Dulcineia esté reparada partiremos en la misión.

—¡Si mi capitán! -respondió su camarada, y busca papel y pluma para notificar a la tripulación.

—Delegado Cloud Storm…

—¿Si, Marcus?

—Puedo inquirir, ¿cómo es que una misión aparentemente secreta, de cargamentos señuelos, abordada por la Capitana Violet Shrine, de este sector fue descubierto tan fácilmente? -pregunta curioso, y dudoso.

—A mí no me lo preguntes, Marcus. Tu eres al que le encargaron la misión.

—Pero necesito pistas para saber dónde buscar. Buscar en el océano no es tan fácil como hacerlo en tierra.

—No me hables como si fuera un potro, Marcus. Yo te puse en donde estas ahora. Violet Shrine tenía una misión, seguir una ruta e intentar rastrear a los piratas.

—Cuando los piratas atacaron mi barco, no fueron tres, solo fue uno.

—Tres barcos, contra tres barcos, me parece igual. -responde Cloud, con un creciente tono iracundo y despreocupado.

—Dos de los cuales solo eran simples barcos de mercancías.

—¿Qué insinúa, Marcus? -pregunta mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, levantando su autoridad.

Fahrenheit no se doblega. —La carta indica que los sobrevivientes al ataque dijeron que fueron tres barcos de combate. ¡Y yo nunca dije algo sobre usted! Me parece que tenemos algún espía.

—Vaya, enserio… ¿Y tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser?

—No está en mi deber juzgar. Simplemente, digo lo que pienso. -Fahrenheit vuelve hacia su barco, a controlar las reparaciones, y unas cuantas mejoras que pensó durante su recuperación. —Fue un gusto verlo de nuevo, delegado.

Cloud Storm se retira, verbalmente derrotado acompañado de su guardia personal.

Starlight: La capitana Violet… ¿Fue secuestrada?

Apple Jack: Es imposible, si ella es una marinera excelente.

Twilight: He oído sobre los ataques de piratas. Asaltan cargamentos, secuestran ponis…

Starlight: Sucios piratas.

Spike: ¿Creen que sean fácil de identificar?

Apple Jack: No lo creo Spike, si así fuera ya se hubieran atrapado a varios en sus intentos de secuestro.

Starlight: Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ¿o si?

Twilight: ¿Qué tal el elemento?

Spike: Aun nada.

Starlight: Ah… el hechizo parece estar fallando.

Twilight: Starlight, es un hechizo de la princesa, no debería fallar.

Spike: Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva a brillar…

Apple Jack: Y ¿Cómo funciona?

Twilight: Cuando una de las piedras brille tenemos que usar un hechizo de rastreo para encontrar el origen, el poni que representa el elemento. Así fue como te encontramos… pero nosotras ya teníamos como destino a Ponyville. Parece que será más difícil de lo que creímos.

Spike: ¿Qué haremos mientras esperamos?

—¡Quienes son ustedes! -dijo Fahrenheit mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Twilight: Ah… Nosotros solo estábamos de paso. -respondió, tratando de evitar al capitán.

Fahrenheit: No lo creo, estuvieron escuchando mi conversación con el delegado. ¿Tienen algo que decir?

Apple Jack: Pues a decir verdad… Es increíble que la Capitana que conocía tanto los mares haya sido secuestrada por unos piratas.

Fahrenheit: Sin duda ustedes piensan igual que yo. Creo que, puedo charlar un poco al respecto. Caballeros de Equestria…

Starlight: ¿Sabe quiénes somos?

Fahrenheit: ¡Pero claro que si! La noticia se esparce por Equestria y llegó antes a las autoridades.

Spike: Vaya… Pensé que nos tomaría por entrometidos.

Fahrenheit: Descuida dragón. Al menos, yo no.

Starlight: Es por eso que actuó hostil con usted…

Fahrenheit: Tengo razones, para sospechar sobre un espía en el concilio. Violet siempre se destacó entre todos los marineros, yo aprendí todo lo que se gracias a ella. Y que haya sido secuestrada de esa forma me llena de rencor.

Twilight: Conocemos sus hazañas, siempre recibía elogios.

Fahrenheit: El barco en el que ella viajaba era uno de cargamentos al igual a los otros dos que lo seguían. Se sabe que los piratas suelen atacar con un solo barco de ataque para robar los cargamentos. Pero en esta ocasión llevaron tres, contra tres comunes de carga… Yo viví la experiencia personalmente, su capitán es un unicornio muy hábil.

Starlight: ¿Los piratas tienen esa capacidad mágica?

Fahrenheit: Así parece. El hechizo que usaron para burlar a Violet, y que comentaron los sobrevivientes que fueron recogidos, es algo para confundir, hace que se pierda el sentido de orientación. Usando múltiples luces de puntos cardinales.

Twilight: Y usted piensa en un espía por…

Fahrenheit: Por que la única forma de que los piratas se hayan enterado del plan antes y así pudieran atacar el cargamento señuelo, es porque existe un espía en el concilio. O incluso, un traidor.

—¡Capitán Fahrenheit! -llamó Rathan.

—Discúlpenme señoritas. Si, ¿Qué sucede camarada?

—Ya notifiqué a la tripulación, estarán listos para partir en cuanto usted lo ordene. Y también mandé una carta a Almered.

—Excelente. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos Caballeros de Equestria, pero tengo un deber que cumplir, partiré mañana. Hasta que los vientos se nos vuelvan a cruzar. -dijo finalmente, y se retira.

Starlight: Eh… que forma tan extraña de despedirse.

Twilight: Es un idiolecto del mar, Starlight. Aunque nosotras nunca estuvimos en mar abierto.

Spike: ¡Chicas, miren! -llama el dragón, quien sujeta uno de los elementos.

El elemento de la generosidad brilla ligeramente. Twilight realiza el hechizo de rastreo al instante, se revela un trazo de luz hacia el sur.

Starlight: El sur… Hacia allá esta Manehattan, no muy lejos de aquí en realidad.

Spike: ¿Y que haremos con el de amabilidad?

Twilight: No ha vuelto a brillar así que no tenemos porque esperar. Además, hay otro aquí que parece prometer más, ¿recuerdan que su brillo solo nos indicó la dirección?

Starlight: Si, y creo que fue porque fue muy débil, como si estuviera muy lejos, mucho más.

Apple Jack: Cierto que Manehattan no está muy lejos. -comentó Apple Jack observando una carreta cargada con tela e instrumentos de costura. —Pero tardaremos un dia si vamos caminando.

Twilight: ¿Tienes una idea, Apple Jack?

Apple Jack: Aún es temprano, si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes del atardecer. Hablaré con el dueño del carruaje, es un conocido.

Ella se retira para hablar con un poni joven, alto y robusto, similar a su hermano Big Mac. Luego de unos minutos viendo como hablaban, finalmente parce que accedió a llevarlas a Manehattan.

Los cuatro suben al carruaje y empiezan el camino.

* * *

Pues, si, me tardé mas de lo esperado en esto y ni siquiera tiene el mínimo numero de palabras que yo llevo. Pero, mejor no hablo de lo que traigo, sino, como lo traigo. En fin, las cosas empezarán a ponerse ligeramente mas "calientes" a partir de este capitulo en adelante.  
Hasta luego.


	10. IX: Reencuentro y Perdida

**CAPITULO IX**

Reencuentro y perdida

* * *

 _"Rainbow Falls"_

Trixie duerme una siesta en su carruaje, que continúa siendo carreado por Nethuryn. El pegaso silba una melodía mientras tira del carruaje, con un entusiasmo muy notorio y… dolor muscular. Al paso que lleva desde el dia anterior, les tomó la mitad del dia llegar hasta el destino que sabía que le encantaría a Trixie. Lugar donde el color cae desde las nubes en forma de cascadas, pasando por las laderas y cayendo hasta la tierra. Las montañas de Rainbow Falls.

Llegar allí le llevó más tiempo del que había creído, Trixie se detuvo el dia anterior en otro pueblo, al menos el está con ella para protegerla. Se siente bien creyendo que es su guardaespaldas.

Al fin podrá descansar recostándose en un tronco seco que avistó. Sabe que Trixie está tomando una siesta, y conoce como se pone al despertarla sin haberlo concluido. Así que, con cautela, se quita el arnés del carruaje y se recuesta en el tronco, para reposar sus músculos un momento antes de trabajar en su sorpresa. Sabe que le puede tomar un tiempo prepararlo todo; sin que Trixie se percatara, él consiguió la cena que le ofrecerá en la noche. Al fin tendrá la oportunidad de tener una cita con ella.

Luego de una hora, Trixie estaba por despertar, y Nethuryn aún no ha terminado de preparar su sorpresa. Le preocupa no poder terminarla a tiempo, y de hacerlo mal, no impresionará a Trixie. El movimiento del carruaje de Trixie indica que acaba de despertar, se oyen los pasos en el interior acercándose a la puerta y cuando esta se abre, Nethuryn apenas pudo colocar el último detalle. Se detiene firme, pero nervioso, sus gotas de sudor lo delatan. Trixie baja del carruaje, se estira un poco a los últimos rayos de sol, observa el atardecer en el horizonte. Luego voltea hacia Nethuryn y se queda boquiabierta con la escena.

Hay una porción de un tronco rodeado de otros dos pequeños, cubierta con una sábana blanca, y sobre esta sábana, decoraciones con flores y velas junto a dos platos de cerámica. Una fogata a tres metros de la mesa con una olla encima. Y de fondo, una cascada iluminada y emitiendo sus colores como una aurora boreal. Trixie esta muy sorprendida, pero no lo demuestra. Lo que Nethuryn hiso para iluminar la cascada fue colocar varias gemas luminosas detrás de ella y un diamante blanco para intensificar su luz y proyectarla en los colores que se ven.

—¿Qué es esto Nethuryn? -pregunta Trixie.

—E-esto es… -decía tembloroso, pero se arma de valor. —¿Quisieras cenar conmigo?

-Trixie ríe. —Está bien, ¿Qué fue lo que trajiste?

—En realidad, yo lo preparé…

—¿Sabes cocinar? Interesante, -Trixie se acerca a la cascada. —Ah… Rainbow Falls, me encanta este lugar, no venía desde hace años. ¿Tu hiciste esas luces?

—Eh, si… Lo iluminé con unas gemas luminosas y un diamante blanco.

—¿Diamante blanco? Esos son muy raros. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Fue un regalo de mi padre. Hace 6 años lo encontró en una de las minas de Equestria. Amplificaba la luz como miles de lentes. Bueno, basta de charla. Si me permite llevarla a la mesa. -Nethuryn levanta el casco caballerosamente invitando a Trixie a tomar asiento. Trixie le sigue la corriente y acepta su proposición.

Nethuryn sirve la cena y ambos empiezan a comer.

Durante la charla el comenzó a desenvolverse cada vez mejor con Trixie, al ir conociéndose mejor a cada segundo y riéndose con los ocasionales chistes de Nethuryn. Trixie está encantada, la cena estuvo deliciosa y el lugar bastante acogedor. Eso es un punto para el pegaso enamorado.

Al terminar la cena, Nethuryn apagó todas las velas, y recogió el diamante blanco de su padre. Para que la única luz visible sea la del cielo estrellado. Ambos se recuestan con la espalda sobre una manta de picnic, mirando al cielo.

—Esto es perfecto. -comenta Trixie.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Si, supongo que al final si sabes entretener a una dama, -rie. —Al menos ahora te conozco mejor.

—Y no fue fácil, tuve que esperar un poco para saber que detalles son los que te gustan.

Trixie suspira mirando las estrellas. —He querido igualar la luz de las estrellas, usando los fuegos artificiales. Y por mas que lo intento no logro conseguirlo.

—Tal vez solo te falta algún ingrediente.

—Créeme que ya probé con todos los que hay. Al final tal vez es algo inalcanzable.

—Yo pienso que no debes igualarlas, tal vez deberías superarlas.

—Y ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente? -Trixie bosteza.

—Debe haber una forma, una manera de mezclar especifica o tal vez aun no intentaste los suficiente.

—Pues, lo intentaré mañana. Ahora… Trixie tiene que descansar. Por cierto, gracias por lo de hoy.

—No fue nada, alguien como tu se merece lo mejor. Por cierto, he querido hablarte de algo hace tiempo…

Estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía, pero se detiene al sentir a Trixie dormida sobre su pecho. No planea despertarla, ya habrá otra oportunidad.

—Descansa, Trixie.

* * *

 _"Manehattan"_

El grupo de Twilight Llegó a Manehattan sin complicaciones, el conocido de Apple Jack que los trajo se despidió y continuó con su camino de entrega. Ya era tarde, las 9:30 de la noche. Estuvieron caminando por un momento hasta que decidieron detenerse en el puerto.

—Esta ciudad, se ve muy diferente. Hace años que no la visito. -Apple Jack da un vistazo nostálgico a la gran ciudad… que ahora ya no es lo de antes. -voltea a mirar el océano.

Starlight no quiere pasar por la misma situación que en Ponyville. —Será mejor que encontremos un lugar para pasar la noche. -sugiere.

—¿Es extraño que no me sienta cansado? Como si… algo estuviera por pasar.

A unas cuantas calles de ahí, Rarity y el grupo que se ofreció a ayudarla, aún continúan buscando a Sweetie Belle preguntando a cada pony con el que se topan. Y al parecer por el momento no ha tenido éxito. El camino que llevan cerca del puerto los conduce hacia el grupo de Twilight.

Rarity se acerca a Twilight con una foto de Sweetie Belle. —Disculpe señorita, estoy buscando a mi hermana, ¿la ha visto en algún lado? -pregunta cortésmente.

Twilight observa la foto y como era de esperarse. —No la reconozco, lo siento.

También le pregunta a Starlight. —Tampoco la vi.

—¿Y usted señorita? -pregunta a Apple Jack. Pero se queda sorprendida al reconocer a la poni granjera con la que tuvo amistad hace algunos años. —¿Apple Jack?

Ella estaba hipnotizada viendo el mar, voltea al oír su nombre, y también reconoce a la unicornio.

—¡Rarity! -sin esperar, ambas se acercan y se dan un cálido abrazo como si fuera el ultimo, recordando la última vez que se vieron.

—¿Qué haces en Manehattan querida? -pregunta, habiendo cambiado su humor ligeramente.

—Estamos buscando a alguien… Y tú, ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?

—Oh, Apple Jack, estoy desesperada. ¡Mi hermana a desaparecido!

—¡No puede ser! Te ayudaré a buscarla.

—¿Enserio? Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

—Te presentaré a mis amigos, estoy segura de que también querrán ayudar. Twilight, Starlight y Spike.

Rarity, saluda cortésmente a todos, ahora que obtiene más ayuda, y un reencuentro inesperado, tiene más ánimos de seguir buscando. El resto de la noche si es necesario.

El grupo que Rarity había conseguido se divide, algunos le dicen que ya es tarde y deben regresar a sus casas. Ella les agradece por su ayuda, el resto se divide. Permanece con Apple Jack y le cuenta lo que pasó.

—Te fuiste sin despedirte… -recuerda Apple Jack. Del dia en que Rarity se mudó a Manehattan, hace 4 años.

—Lo se… lo siento, peo tenia que dejar Ponyville y venir a Manehattan para recibir la herencia de mis padres.

—¿Su herencia? Acaso ellos están… -Apple Jack ve como su vieja amiga se deprime con la pregunta, y supone con claridad. —Lo siento mucho…

A pesar de ese recuerdo que aún la acecha, se mantiene firme ante la adversidad. —No puedo permitirme perder a otro familiar, por eso no dejaré de buscar hasta encontrarla.

—Yo te apoyaré.

El tiempo pasa, los primeros minutos que pasaron, por las calles iluminadas con lamparas de gas, se hacía más pesado, el frio del mar comenzaba a llegar a la ciudad. Y cada vez había menos ponis a quienes preguntar por Sweetie Belle. Cuando los minutos se convirtieron en horas, los ponis que quedaban en las calles empiezan a entrar a sus casas, los negocios abiertos se cierran y los guardias empiezan a apagar las lamparas en las calles.

Rarity estuvo hablando bastante con Apple Jack, ambas se cuentan lo que les aconteció en estos 5 años de guerra.

—Lamento mucho lo de tus padres. -expresa Apple Jack su comprensión.

—Ya ha pasado mucho, y no fui la única que perdió familia. Sobre todo ahora, ¡No me voy a rendir! Seguiré buscando hasta encontrar a Sweetie Belle.

—La encontraremos. Pero ahora, ya se hiso tarde para buscar pistas, no hay ningún poni en las calles.

—Tienes razón, pero… —Rarity nota lo cansado que se veía su nuevo grupo de amigos, y es consciente de la hora y el frio que puede hacer en la ciudad. —Acaban de llegar a Manehattan, ¿Cierto? ¿tienen dónde pasar la noche?

—En realidad no, y no había pensado en eso desde que empezamos a buscar a tu hermana perdida. -responde Twilight. —Y sí que hace frio aquí…

—Pueden pasar la noche en mi departamento si les parece bien. -ofrece Rarity.

—¿En serio Rarity? -pregunta Twilight. —No queremos incomodar…

—Para nada, después de todo me ayudaron a buscar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

En cuanto terminó su frase, un bolsillo del cinturón de Spike comenzó a brillar. Abre y saca de ahí, el elemento de la generosidad.

—Vaya… que hermosa gema. Nunca había visto una de ese color. -comenta Rarity.

—Spike, muéstrasela. -indica Twilight. El dragón se acerca a Rarity y coloca el elemento en los cascos de la unicornio.

—Es un hermoso color, parece que no fue cortada, así es como se formó y brilla… ¿Por qué? No se de otra gema que brille además de un diamante blanco o una gema luminosa, pero esas solo son grises.

 _"Que extraño, ya debió haberse convertido."_ Piensan todos

—Bueno, ya está haciendo mucho frio, podemos continuar la conversación en mi casa. -Rarity devuelve el elemento a Spike y los conduce hacia su departamento.

Al llegar, Rarity abre la puerta y los deja pasar primero. Desde su punto de vista, pese a no ser muy grande, es un lugar acogedor. Ella siempre supo cómo decorar.

—Tomen asiento por favor.

El grupo se sienta en un cómodo sofá de color granate. Rarity va a la cocina.

—Twilight, ¿Por qué el elemento no se transformó? -pregunta Apple Jack.

—No estoy segura, pero es obvio que ella es su portadora. Debe haber algo que nos falta…

—Quizás es porque ella no lo sabe. -responde Starlight, a la duda. —Le diste el elemento a Apple Jack después de contarle lo que era y lo que tenía que hacer al aceptarlo.

—Además, ella es muy hermosa… -Comenta Spike hacia Rarity. Con una cara de embobado y ruborizado. Vuelve en sí cuando Rarity regresa de la cocina.

Ella trae una bandeja con bocadillos, la cual coloca sobre la mesa de centro en la sala. —Sírvanse con toda confianza. -ofrece con una sonrisa conmovedora.

Todos agradecen, y toman una porción cada uno. No comieron desde que se bajaron del tren en la tarde.

—Y… ¿Qué los trae a Manehattan? No creo que sea por la vista al mar.

—De hecho, vinimos a buscar a alguien. -responde AJ.

—Hm… Twilight, Starlight y Spike, -Rarity se levanta del sofá y va a la mesa auxiliar que está cerca a la pared y usando su magia levanta un periódico que allí se encontraba. Con solo ver la portada. —Si, lo sabía. Ustedes son los caballeros de Equestria. Y buscan unos "portadores de los elementos".

—Entonces ya lo sabes, dice Twilight. —Los ponis que buscamos son cinco, ya encontramos a uno, Apple Jack. Y creo que ya tenemos al siguiente.

Miran a Rarity. —¿Uh? -se muestra confundida, pero entiende el mensaje. —No… ¡No, no! ¡Yo no me puedo unir! ¡Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana!

—Lo entendemos muy bien Rarity, pero Equestria te necesita.

—Descuida vieja amiga, te ayudaremos a encontrarla.

—Y es por eso que tu elemento no se transformó, la portadora tiene que estar dispuesta a aceptarlo para que ocurra.

—¿Amabilidad también? Conocí a una pony que era muy amable con sus conocidos, conmigo también. Pero hace unas semanas perdimos contacto.

—¿Quién es ella? -pregunta Spike viendo una foto que estaba colgada a la pared. Allí estaban Rarity, su hermana y…

—Ella es Fluttershy, justamente de quien les hablaba. -En la foto se ve que ambas eran muy unidas. La tomamos tiempo antes de que se fuera a Dandelien para conseguir un barco y viajar a las islas Skellige.

—¿Por qué abandono Equestria? -pregunta Starlight.

—En realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle sus razones.

 **Flashback**

Rarity camina junto a Sweetie Belle en el embarcadero de Manehattan, mucho tiempo antes de que contrajera la enfermedad. Se dirigen al lugar de trasquileria donde compra lana para usar en su tienda de costura. Allí trabajaba Fluttershy junto a otro grupo de yeguas realizando la misma tarea. Rarity ya se había conocido con Fluttershy y tenían una amistad. Se podía ver su infelicidad mientras despojaba al animal joven de su lana. Rarity se acerca para saludar, sus ojos brillaron al verla.

—Lo siento Rarity, p-pero aún no tenemos la lana del encargo. Las ovejas se tardan en llegar…

—Ay, no te preocupes tanto, con lo que tengan será suficiente por ahora.

—¿Enserio? P-pero…

—Ya te dije, no te preocupes. -la sonrisa de Rarity reconfortó a Fluttershy.

Varios días en adelante, la situación se repetía. Cada vez menos ovejas y el único momento en el que se podían ver era cuando iba por su orden. Las ocupaciones de ambas ponis las mantiene tan atadas que no tienen tiempo para eso, aunque era suficiente. Las charlas que tenían cada vez que se encontraban de la misma manera hiso que su amistad se hiciera más fuerte.

Pero un dia, Rarity notó un cambio en Fluttershy. _"Sin ovejas ella se quedaría sin trabajo."_ ¨Pensó al ver que prácticamente el lugar ya no recibía ninguna oveja en absoluto. Y las que les quedaban eran pocas.

Desde ese momento, Fluttershy ya no solía estar en el lugar de trasquileria. Cuando lo hacía, ella estaba con una alforja en el lomo y una especie de frasco colgándole del cuello. Su alforja tenía libros, libros pesados y de cubierta gruesa. ¿Acaso se habrá puesto a estudiar alguna profesión? Era muy extraño que haya empezado durante tiempos de guerra.

En una ocasión, después de insistencia, me dijo que visitaba a alguien en el bosque everfree. Y al final, después de un año, me dijo que se iría.

—¿Por qué Fluttershy?

—Lo siento Rarity, tiene que ser así. Ya no hay más ovejas.

 _Se veía tan asertiva ese dia, era una Fluttershy diferente a la poni tímida que conocí._ —Pero… - _sabía que no podría detenerla, lo veía en sus ojos. Voluntad._ —Está bien. Te entiendo, si crees que es lo correcto.

Antes de que se fuera se tomaron una foto, la primera y la última.

 **Fin Flashback**

—Después de tomarnos la foto, nos despedimos de forma permanente. No hay servicio postal de Skellige a Equestria así que las cartas no eran una posibilidad. No sé nada de ella desde entonces. —Rarity se entristeció con sus recuerdos. —Se que ella era muy amable, por la delicadeza con la que trataba a esas ovejas. Por como actuaba conmigo, y con otros ponis.

—¿Esa pegaso iba sola al bosque everfree? Nadie va allí. -comenta AJ.

—Asi es. Desde que iba nos veíamos cada vez menos. Y noté que había adquirido conocimientos sobre medicina.

—Con que extraño se habrá estado encontrando…

Starlight, internamente tiene una idea. Al pensar en recuerdos. Observa la foto, se centra en Sweetie Belle.

—¿Hace cuánto se perdió tu hermana? -pregunta directa.

—Hace un dia y dos noches. -responde al instante.

Entonces está segura. Su idea si se realizará. —Twilight, es solo un dia y medio, crees que podamos…

—¡Usar el hechizo de visión pasada! -completa Twilight al entender su idea.

—Hechizo de visión… -Rarity esta confundida.

—Rarity, ellas son unicornios muy talentosas con la magia y ese hechizo del que hablan, permite ver los acontecimientos del pasado en un lugar específico. -le explica AJ.

—Si tenemos el último lugar en el que la viste creo que podemos enfocar el hechizo solo en ella.

—Por supuesto, su habitación. -se levanta para llevarlas a la habitación de Sweetie Belle. —Ella estaba en cama la última vez que la vi, recuperándose de la enfermedad.

—Muy bien, ¿Lista Starlight?

—Lista, Twilight.

Ambas iluminan sus cuernos y empiezan a canalizar el hechizo, la esfera de luz que se genera, estalla y se expande en todo el departamento de Rarity. Revelando a Sweetie Belle, dormida en su cama.

Pasan unos segundos, y ven como abre los ojos. Rarity se conmueve al ver sus ojitos verdes, habían pasado casi 7 meses desde la última vez que los vio. Se levanta, y luego sale de su habitación y entra a la de Rarity, se da cuenta de que la estaba buscando. Rarity se apena al no haber estado allí y la culpa regresa a su corazón. Sweetie Belle va a la cocina, ven cómo es que hace el desastre que dejó allí. Recordándole a Rarity los viejos tiempos de cuando era más pequeña, nunca supo cocinar como es debido.

Después de que comió su improvisado desayuno salió del departamento. El grupo sigue sus pasos hasta la puerta del edificio, y empiezan a seguir sus pasos por las calles llegando al restaurante de la señora Tarlna, el cual Rarity reconoce muy bien. Como podría olvidar los días felices que pasó junto a su hermana disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de Tarlna, desea con todo el corazón que esos días regresen. Ven entrar a Sweetie Belle por el agujero de la puerta.

—¿Por qué entra ahí? -pregunta AJ. —El lugar está abandonado.

—Ella apreciaba mucho el lugar, creo que solo quería ver como estaba. Nunca le dije lo que pasó con la señora Tarlna… -responde Rarity.

Apple Jack patea las tablas que bloqueaban la puerta para que puedan entrar al local.

Como era de esperarse, al caer la puerta se levantó una nube de polvo que el grupo no pudo evitar, tosieron sin remedio. Pero la luz del hechizo iluminaba el lugar perfectamente. Sweetie Belle mira alrededor, se acerca a la cocina, la ven retroceder, algo la asustó.

Ella retrocede, intenta salir, y la ven de espaldas hacia la puerta encorvándose para salir por el agujero. Entonces ven otra luz generada en la cocina. Luz que toma la forma de un pegaso. Rarity reconoce de inmediato las vestimentas.

—¡Es un pirata!

Ven como corre a Sweetie Belle y la sujeta de sus patas traseras, evitando que salga. Rarity esperaba ver el resto, pero el hechizo se detiene.

—¿Qué sucedió? -pregunta impaciente.

—Ufff. Es un hechizo que consume mucha energía, necesitamos descansar… -responde Twilight.

—En unos minutos podremos volver a lanzarlo. -añade Starlight.

En ese mismo momento, en el faro de Manehattan. Serbal vigila el mar esperando la llegada del barco de su padre. Sweetie Belle duerme, no por efectos del polvo plateado, solo estaba cansada. ¿Se habrá acostumbrado a estar junto al pirata?

—Padre… ¿Por qué tardas tanto? -voltea a ver a Sweetie Belle. —Estos ponis están cerca de encontrarla, no puedo esperar mas.

Pero de pronto, un haz de luz blanca se visualiza en el horizonte, es el. —Oh, ¡Al fin! -Serbal se acerca a Sweetie Belle para despertarla. —Oye, despierta ya, tenemos que irnos. -pero ella patea negándose a despertar. Sin más opciones Serbal la levanta y vuela fuera del faro. Tiene la fuerza suficiente para cargarla sin dificultad. Se detiene en la terraza de un edificio, lo más cerca que puede del puerto. Ve a otros piratas trayendo a otros ponis, unos por la misma razón que el, otros por querer un simple esclavo. Algunos están tranquilos porque los piratas los convencieron, otros aún se resisten y por eso los piratas los tienen con la boca cubierta y de cascos atados.

El barco llegará en unos minutos.

—Vamos otra vez Starlight. -indicó Twilight. —Esta vez démosle más energía. Espero que así duré más.

—Hagámoslo más rápido para ahorrar energía, no sabemos cuánto falta por recorrer.

—Buena idea. -nuevamente, canalizan el hechizo juntas.

Sweetie Belle vuelve a aparecer junto a su atacante, quien tenia un cuchillo en el casco. Ven toda la escena, hasta que llegó el momento en que el pirata le lanzo el polvo plateado y Sweetie cayó dormida.

Spike estaba cerca del marco de la puerta, percibe una tenue luz en las maderas, voltea para ver el origen y ve un faro de luz, pero este desaparece. _"Debe ser la señal de algún barco nocturno"_ No le toma más importancia.

—Parece que espera hasta la noche. -comenta AJ al ver que no se movían.

—Vamos a acelerarlo Twilight. -dice Starlight. —Adelante. -responde ella.

La visión se acelera a una hora por minuto, y después de 7. Ven al pirata recoger a Sweetie Belle. Vuelven el hechizo a su velocidad normal y siguen al pirata, quien se fue volando hacia el faro.

El barco de los piratas está cada vez mas cerca del muelle, lanza otra señal para alertar a los piratas, listos para embarcarlo. Cuando se acerca lo suficiente, de uno en uno fueron hacia el subiendo a sus rehenes.

El grupo siguió la visión hasta el faro, y allí vieron como conversaba Sweetie Belle con el pirata que la secuestró. Aceleraron el hechizo por segunda vez, vieron al pegaso salir otra vez del faro cargando a Sweetie Belle. El hechizo falla, Twilight y Starlight no pudieron resistir más.

—Ah, ya era demasiada carga, no podía seguir. -comenta Twilight.

—Igual yo… -dice Starlight.

—Ahora tendremos que esperar…

—¡Chicas miren! -llama Spike hacia la ventana. En el puerto se ve a un grupo de ponis subiendo a otros a la fuerza a un barco, con una bandera negra.

—Son los piratas… ¡Sweetie Belle, allí! -Rarity logró avistarla desde la distancia reconociendo al pirata.

—¡Vamos rápido!

Salen inmediatamente del faro para evitar que se lleven a Sweetie Belle.

Cuando llegan al puerto, el barco ya estaba alejándose. Las unicornios no lo dejarían escapar, las tres usan su magia para sujetarlo y evitar que se mueva, AJ aprovecha para sujetar su lazo a la proa del barco y atarlo a uno de los troncos del muelle. Junto con Spike tira de el para ayudar a las unicornios a regresarlo.

—¡Sweetie Belle! -llama Rarity.

Ella tiene la boca cubierta, no pudo responder a su hermana. Los piratas después de dejar a sus prisioneros, sacan sus armas. Uno de ellos intentó cortar el lazo de AJ, pero su espada fue la que se rompió. Los piratas se bajan del barco al ataque. Twilight suelta el barco, transforma su elemento y detiene un ataque con su espada justo a tiempo. Starlight hace lo mismo, defendiendo a Rarity.

En unos instantes el puerto de Manehattan se convierte en un campo de batalla, las ponis no retrocederán. Su habilidad es superior a la de los piratas, Twilight y Starlight lograron derribar a la mayoría que atacan cuerpo a cuerpo. Rarity se defiende de los unicornios quienes la atacan, con algo de ventaja. Los unicornios no parecen ser muy fuertes. Lanzando ataques desde la cubierta del barco, los que no dan con un pirata dañan el barco. Apple Jack lucha contra los pegasos usando su lazo para bajarlos al suelo y enfrentarlos.

Cuando parece no haber mas piratas dispuestos a enfrentarlos, Rarity ordena.

—¡Suelten a mi hermana y a todos esos ponis en este instante! -vociferó.

Serbal no dejará ir a Sweetie Belle, pero si no le queda otra opción… La puerta de la cámara se abre, de el sale un alto unicornio de pelaje amarillo Nápoles y crin blanco arena, usando un saco de color plateado con bordes de hilo amarillo. Un fajín en el cuello y un tricornio negro, por el cual sobresale su cuerno. Y sus ojos rojo escarlata. Su Aura mágica del mismo color, levita una extraña piedra negra reflejante y la coloca en un pedestal de metal cerca al mástil central del barco. Se ve que realiza un hechizo, inmediatamente surge una esfera de color purpura claro que rodea todo el barco. Los ataques de Twilight, Starlight y Rarity no lo atravesaban. Así recuperan su rumbo alejándose del muelle. Luego con su magia invoca una cimitarra y corta el lazo de Apple Jack con facilidad. Twilight y Starlight vuelven a detener el barco con su magia, pero ese escudo lo hace mas difícil. Al ser un escudo mágico, solo contrarresta los ataques de esa especie, así que las flechas de Spike la atraviesan fácilmente. Y una de ellas logró dar con la piedra negra que el pirata colocó en el pedestal rompiendo el escudo.

El impacto distrae al pirata que sujetaba a Sweetie Belle, ella no desaprovecha la oportunidad y se libera, corre hacia las barandas y salta hacia el muelle con todas sus fuerzas. Logra llegar. Rarity recupera el aliento y corre a abrazarla.

El capitán estaba a punto de traerla con su magia, pero Serbal lo detiene. —Sweetie Belle, recuerda lo que te dije, eso no va a cambiar. Puedes estar a salvo conmigo.

Ella piensa por unos segundos, pero no duda al responder. —Tal vez tengas razón. ¡Pero no puedo abandonar Equestria ni a mi hermana de esa forma!

—Entonces no nos dejas alternativa.

—Escucha a mi hijo, niña. Te estamos ofreciendo algo mejor, ven por las buenas. -dice el capitán, quien resultó ser padre de Serbal. Usando su magia levanta a Sweetie.

—¡Ah! ¡Rarity, ayúdame! -exclama temerosa.

Rarity logra sujetarla de los cascos. —¡Sujétate Sweetie! -la detiene con fuerza, rehusándose a dejarla ir.

Pero la fuerza de su magia termina arrastrándola a ella también.

Twilight lanza multiples ataques mágicos al capitán, para intentar distraerlo. Pero hay otro unicornio que lo defiende con su escudo. Apple Jack ayuda a Rarity incrementando el peso y manteniéndose en el muelle. Twilight intentará un ataque cargado. El capitán se percata de esto, entiende que el escudo de su recluta no aguantará un ataque de esa magnitud. Encarga a otro unicornio sujetar a Sweetie. —Sujétala. -ordena.

—Si capitán Dalanis. -responde su recluta.

Dalanis prepara otro ataque cargado y concentra mas energía. Twilight creía que no sería rival para ella, pero al ver la cantidad de energía que emplea, intenta igualarlo.

—¡Twilight que estás haciendo, es demasiado!

Ella ya no lo puede contener. —¡Cúbrelas! -suelta su magia desenfrenadamente al mismo tiempo que Dalanis

Starlight rápidamente crea un escudo alrededor de Rarity y Sweetie. Sabe que resistirá. Retrocede junto a Apple Jack y Spike para evitar el choque.

Impacto de energías rojo y lavanda. La explosión crea varios destellos que se dispersan y golpean el muelle de piedra dañándolo, al igual que al barco. Twilight queda aturdida. Rarity y Sweetie, cayeron al agua fría intactas pero impactadas por la cercanía. Sweetie Belle se desmayó. Rarity acude rápidamente.

Dalanis se recupera antes que Twilight, y para evitar que recupere a su hermana. Usando su magia crea un escudo rojizo en forma de hexaedro que evita que Rarity pueda acercarse a Sweetie, esta vez era una barrera, no un simple escudo.

Un unicornio saca a Sweetie Belle del agua. Starlight se levanta e intenta sujetarla de nuevo, pero no podía atravesar ni la levitación. Mientras Twilight se recupera, Starlight canaliza un rayo perforante con toda su energía y dispara a la parte superior del escudo para asegurarse de no dañar el barco pero si romper el escudo. Pero fue inútil. El rayo mas poderoso de Starlight solo fue absorbido por el escudo de Dalanis. Se inclina agitada. Twilight vio con asombro como ese ataque era repelido fácilmente.

—¡Sweetie Belle! -exclama Rarity desde el agua. —¡No se la lleven!

Ya no podían hacer nada Twilight y Starlight están agotadas. Y en un parpadeo, el barco desaparece. Se teletransportó.

* * *

Siguiente capitulo: _La asertividad de Fluttershy_


End file.
